


Loving You Hurts Me

by jjamie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A lot of sex, Aged-Up Character(s), Alpha Azumane Asahi, Alpha Bokuto Koutarou, Alpha Kageyama Tobio, Alpha Kindaichi Yuutarou, Alpha Koganegawa Kanji, Alpha Kuroo Tetsurou, Alpha Sawamura Daichi, Alpha Sekimukai Kouji, Alpha Shimizu Kiyoko, Alpha Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Alpha Tsukishima Kei, Alpha Ukai Keishin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Anyways, BDSM, Babies, Bad pain bro, Beta Ennoshita Chikara, Beta Kinoshita Hisashi, Beta Narita Kazuhito, Cheating, Did I Mention, Did I say, Domestic Fluff, Drugs, Emotional Hurt, Engagement, Ennoshita is my queen, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Everyone Needs A Hug, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Food Sex, Forgot how much i love them, Hanahaki Disease, He is sads, Heavy Angst, Him and Ryuu, Hinata Is A Stripper, Hinata is hurt, Hurts So Good, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied/Referenced Domestic Violence, Jealousy, Like intense jealousy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Mpreg, Omega Akaashi Keiji, Omega Hinata Shouyou, Omega Izumi Yukitaka, Omega Kozume Kenma, Omega Kunimi Akira, Omega Nishinoya Yuu, Omega Sakunami Kousuke, Omega Sugawara Koushi, Omega Takeda Ittetsu, Omega Yachi Hitoka, Omega Yamaguchi Tadashi, Oops, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pain, Past Rape/Non-con, Possessive Behavior, Post Mpreg, Sad with a Happy Ending, Sex, Slow Burn, Smoking, Sorry Not Sorry, Strippers & Strip Clubs, They need more love, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, True Mates, Tsukki sucks, Violence, Whipping, and heartbroken, because everyone sucks in this story at some point, but he has a little baby, but we stan, cause like, everyone is sad, except asahi and daichi our kings, haha i'm having fun, i love him so much, most of the alphas do, oh yeah, our boys are kinky, so does takeda, too?, uh oh, very heartbroken
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 67,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjamie/pseuds/jjamie
Summary: Kageyama and Kindaichi are the newly engaged hot topic couple of the century; both proud, successful alphas, who are looked up to by many. But behind closed doors, Kindaichi begins to loose control and finds himself involved in a steamy affair with the his new assistant, while Kageyama chases after an omega he seems to believe he can never have.Hinata is an exotic dancer, making money any way he can, because ever since a horrid incident that occurred a year ago, he finds himself traumatized with a new born baby, and nowhere to run.Yamaguchi is a renowned floral display director, with some of his work at the most elite of parties and at many celebrity get togethers. But as he climbs the ranks, and goes higher and higher, he fails to pay attention to a very important person in his life.Tsukishima is pissed, nothing seems to be going his way, so he decides to party, and after a few too many drinks, he finds himself entangled with a dark haired stranger.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu, Ennoshita Chikara/Tanaka Ryuunosuke, Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Izumi Yukitaka/Sekimukai Kouji, Kageyama Tobio/Kindaichi Yuutarou, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kindaichi Yuutarou/Kunimi Akira, Kinoshita Hisashi/Narita Kazuhito, Koganegawa Kanji/Sakunami Kousuke, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Shimizu Kiyoko/Yachi Hitoka, Takeda Ittetsu/Ukai Keishin, Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 56
Kudos: 250





	1. Laughter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've wanted to do this for a while now, but I finally put it into words, so hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~~
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes! <3
> 
> __

Birds chirped loudly as the sun began to rise, showering the entire city in sweet, warm golden light. Inside an apartment, on the rather expensive side of town, lay 25 year old Kageyama Tobio. 

The raven haired alpha was currently in the strong arms of his fiancé, and mate-to-be, Kindaichi Yuutarou. The two had had quite the night, filled with copious amounts of sweet, demanding sex and few too many bottles of wine.

Kageyama felt like he would cry out in pain any minute, from the pounding in his head, so he took some medicine, and downed it with water, which gave him just the littlest bit of strength to get out of bed. He didn’t want to, but he had a big meeting at the company today. 

Him and Kindaichi both worked at a rather high tech company, his fiancé being the COO, and him just being a managing director. Kindaichi had been at the company years before Kageyama, but the latter had settled rather easily into it. 

“Where are you going,” Came the raspy, sleep induced voice of the fellow alpha, whose hands were now gently gripping Kageyama’s waist. He turned, a gentle smile upon his usually solemn face. 

“Just to shower, I’m feeling all sticky from last night”. 

Satisfied by that answer, probably because he was the cause of it, Kindaichi let go of his fiancé, but not before he pressed light kisses to the other’s spine. 

Kageyama couldn’t help the light chuckle that escaped his lips at the small display of affection. Kindaichi wasn’t one to really show those soft moments except after sex, and it made the alpha’s heart flutter. 

__

  
  


Kindaichi finally convinced himself to get out of bed, and when he did, he grinned at the sound of the running shower. Perhaps him and Tobio could carry on what they had done the night before. 

His dreams were however, crushed, when he walked into the spotless bathroom, and found his fiancé already dressed, a towel around his neck.

“Oh, hi”, he said, noticing the other. Tobio always looked so fluffy after the shower, and Kindaichi couldn’t help the little growl that left his mouth at the sight. He attacked the other with kisses; lips meeting the other’s eyes, nose, cheeks.

Kageyama laughed at the ticklish feeling, and pressed a claiming kiss to his fiancé’s mouth. It was firm, and tasted like honey on his lips. 

“Get in the shower, you goof, we’ll be late”. 

Kindaichi sighed, but gave in; he could never refuse Kageyama. 

__

  
  


Kageyama was in the kitchen, currently trying to read the instructions on the curry box, when he heard heavy yelling coming from the bedroom. As he padded over in his soft house slippers, and poked his head through the door, he saw Kindaichi shaking his head and practically screaming at the other person on the phone. 

  
  


Once he spotted his fiancé however, his face immediately grew calm, and with one flick of his index finger, the other walked over cautiously. 

The alpha pressed the softest kiss Kageyama had ever felt on his lips, and the latter couldn’t help the intense blush that grew on his face at the affection. 

Kindaichi seemed pleased with that, and he gave the smuggest grin he could muster to his fiancé. That made the other twitch angrily, but he sighed and tucked the alpha’s hair behind his ears before leaving the room. 

  
  


__

Kageyama continued his quest on figuring the curry out, and once he got it, he couldn’t help the bright grin that grew on his handsome face. Maybe with his cooking, he could cheer up his fiancé. 

He stirred the pot determinedly, not letting anything go out of place, but despite being careful, the ending product still brought him great displeasure. He had burned the rice and had overcooked the vegetables.

Of course. 

  
  


The alpha sighed, and gloomily dumped the components into the compost. He moved onto the dishes, and scrubbed diligently. 

Kindaichi continued his screaming match with one of the assistants over the phone in his bedroom, thankful that his mate-to-be had closed the door, but upset that he had left.

Once he could feel the conversation coming to its end, he got up, and promptly made his way to the kitchen, where he found Kageyama grumbling about curry, while washing the dishes like Cinderella. 

Kageyama turned at the sound of his fiancé coming through the doorway, and smiled. Kindaichi was still on the phone, but he seemed to have relaxed, and when he kissed the part of Kageyama’s neck that was supposed to be marked, the blue eyed man confirmed his thoughts. 

  
  


The alpha loved these moments. These were the ones that made him feel more in love with Kindaichi. Everything seemed to be perfect at times like these; soft light filtering through the windows, both of them fresh and clean, happy and relaxed. However, something always seemed to throw it off and his point was proven when his fiancé got off the phone and immediately yelled at him.

“How could you let this happen!” He practically screamed, to which Kageyama tried to calm him down, but the other was long gone. “You let one of the _assistants_ go on a call?! You know we're trying to get this down!”. The blue eyed alpha sighed, and just turned away, knowing all too well that if he tried to reason with the other, it would all go to shit. “Why’re you turning away from me?” Kindaichi growled, stepping closer to the other and clenching his fists. “I’m just not willing to fight with you right now”. That made the alpha furious, but when he raised a fist to the other, Kageyama turned and yanked him to his knees, a murderous look in his eyes.

“Don’t you _ever_ raise a hand on me”.

Kindaichi was speechless, but before he could apologize, his fiancé was already grabbing his bag, slipping on his shoes and storming out of their apartment.

  
  


__

  
  


“He tried to _hit_ you?!” Yamaguchi exclaimed over the phone, sounding even more and more angry every time he said it. Kageyama nodded silently, even though he knew the omega couldn’t hear him over the phone. 

The minute Kageyama had left the house, he had called Yamaguchi. If there was anyone he could talk to, it would be the green haired man. The omega was always kind and soft, always listening without complaint and always ready to defend the raven haired alpha.

  
  


Yamaguchi continued his angry rant, as Kageyama hurried down the stairs, having decided to take the train rather than the expensive car he and Kindaichi shared. 

  
  


“I can’t believe he would even think of trying that!”, the omega exclaimed, making the alpha shake from his thoughts. “I need to see him so I can give him a good old fashioned talking to and maybe some slaps, omega style”. 

  
  


Kageyama couldn’t help the laughter that escaped his lips, and he shook even harder when he heard the little noise that Yamaguchi made over the phone, just _knowing_ that the latter was red in the face. 

  
  


He stepped onto the train, spotted an empty seat and made use of his long legs as he took long strides towards it. But before he could sit down, he spotted an elderly woman with many shopping bags in her hands. Immediately, as if on instinct, Kageyama backed away slowly, and bowed to her as she sat down. She gave him a friendly smile, and he couldn’t help but beam back.

  
  


“I mean it, Tobio, if he ever hit you I would kill him” Yamaguchi said over the phone, which startled the alpha a little bit, but he shrugged it off with a light chuckle and a “yes mom”. 

The omega let out a laugh at that, and Kageyama couldn’t help but feel warm inside. Yamaguchi’s laughter was a gift; soft and light, like the wind through a cat’s bell on a summer day.

  
  


“Anyways,” He continued after they had recovered from their laughter. “The plane is going to land soon, so I better get going! But after I get over the jet lag and get my ass obliterated by Kei, we should meet up!”. Kageyama decided to ignore what Yamaguchi said about his mate, and pray for the people around him. “Of course, we can go see Sugawara-san at the cafe”. 

  
  


The omega made an excited humming noise. “Definitely! Oh, did you hear sensei had the baby! It’s a little girl, we should go visit!’. Kageyama smiled fondly at Yamaguchi’s chatter, and agreed to talk with him about meeting up later before saying a heartfelt goodbye. 

  
  


The alpha couldn’t help the grin that didn’t seem to want to leave his usually solemn face. He always felt happy after talking with his high school friend. Something about the way that the omega spoke, made him feel incredibly loved. 

  
  


Kageyama almost leapt out of his skin when a sudden hand gently tapped his thigh. He glanced down and found the elderly lady from before smiling up at him. She gently curled her index finger, which made the alpha a little suspicious, but he leaned down nonetheless. 

  
  


“Was that your mate?” She asked softly. Kageyama felt his face turn bright red, and he jerked his head back, sputtering at her question. She chuckled warmly as he fumbled over his words. “A-ah, no, he’s j-just a friend”. 

  
  


The look she gave him; eyebrows raised, eyes wider than normal and a smirk on her lips, made him frown but he didn't want to come off as disrespectful, so he let her continue. 

  
  


“The way you look when you talk to him reminds me of the way my son in law looks when he talks to my daughter; filled with love and comfort only a mate meant to be could ever give”. 

  
  


Kageyama’s eyes widened at that, but he couldn’t deny. He smiled softly at the thought of Yamaguchi’s smile in his mind; wide and white, brighter than the sun. “Maybe,” He spoke barely a whisper. “In another life”. 

  
  


The elderly woman gave the alpha a saddened look, but she patted his shoulder reassuringly, grinned and said one last thing before leaving.

  
  


“If he isn’t mated already, you should get him, no matter what, if you know it’s true… it’s true”. 

  
  
  


__

Sugawara began to clean up the counters and tables as the clock struck 7. After the last person left and returned their mug, he happily closed up the cafe, feeling a sense of relief after another long day.

He made his way to the back after double checking everything, and got dressed, locking the back door behind him. Immediately after turning around, he bumped into a broad, solid chest, and he gritted his teeth, ready to fight anyone, but the sound of familiar deep laughter made him instantly feel safe.

The silver haired omega glanced up to his beloved husband. “You okay there?” The brunette asked, to which the other nodded, and inhaled in the scent of the other. It was comforting, and when his mate wrapped his strong arms around him, he felt even better. 

“Did you go to the gym?” He asked after a few moments, when the two had pulled away and had interlocked their fingers. Daichi nodded and gently rubbed his thumb over Sugawara’s thumb. “Yep, some teenagers came in today and asked me for help. Felt sort of nostalgic”.

The omega couldn’t help but laugh, as he rubbed his cheek against his husband’s shoulder, walking in sync with the other. When the alpha wasn’t protecting the streets, he was usually in the gym. He claimed that he ‘enjoyed the feeling’, and Suga wouldn’t complain. He also liked the feeling, of Daichi’s chest.

Suga worked as a nursery teacher for most of the time, but sometimes did the last shift at the cafe, when his coworkers couldn’t make it. He didn’t mind, and despite him and his husband not being able to see one another through the day, the two always made time for each other afterwards and on the weekends.

“How did work go today? Did you fight crime and defend the defenceless?”.

Daichi glanced down at his mate and smiled, pressing a soft kiss to his silver haired mate’s soft head. “You know it! The crime amongst these dirty streets is real apparent, so all day I was fighting the bad guys”. Sugawara couldn’t help but laugh, the sound going straight to Daichi’s heart. God he loved it.

—

Once the two made it to their house, and put everything away, Daichi turned the radio on. He flicked through a few stations before the one that played slow jazz came on, and he began to sway ever so slightly. A quiet chuckle shook him out of his trance, and he turned to see Suga in pyjamas, leaning against the doorframe.

“What are you doing?” He asked quietly. “What does it look like?” Daichi exclaimed. “I’m showing the cats my moves”. Sitting on the floor, the husband’s two calico cats, Mochi and Cello stared at the brunette.

“I think you’re traumatizing them”, Suga laughed, which made his mate frown. “Oh yeah?”, He taunted, the other then responding with a nod, laughing even harder. Daichi grinned and yanked his husband’s hand, forcing the two to meet, chest to chest. 

The alpha placed one hand on the omega’s waist and swayed their bodies in a circular motion, guiding the other around until the two of them were gliding across their living room floor, barely missing the furniture around the room.

__


	2. Just A Little Sad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHHhhHH! 
> 
> Thank you for the support on my last chapter!
> 
> Here's the next one, as promised. It's a little on the shorter side, but I don't want too much to happen too early! Hope you enjoy!  
> _______
> 
> ~ I'm sorry for any mistakes
> 
> Stay safe! <3

_______________________________

  
  


The song came to its powerful end, and the lights went down, the club going wild. Hinata swiftly made an exit from the cage, slapping his coworkers hand as she stepped in to replace him. 

The minute he had left the stage with the two other dancers, the lights came to life once more, and the music grew more intense with every second. 

Hinata stretched his arms behind his back, sighing at the sweet relief of them cracking. He was finally done, which meant he could _finally_ leave. 

“Good work today!” The voice of his boss, Matsukawa, came from the small office by the dressing room entrance. The ginger haired omega poked his head through the door, and gave a grin and a thumbs up before going to get dressed. 

  
  


Matsukawa had bought the strip club ages ago, when it had basically been a brothel for the longest time. Hinata hadn’t worked there at the time, but he heard stories from Oikawa. 

The omega smiled at the thought of his fellow worker. Oikawa had just taken leave for his honeymoon; Iwaizumi, had finally proposed. 

Hinata opened up his locker and grabbed his things for showering; a little toiletry bag filled with expensive products that Matsukawa’ mate had bought for everyone. It had been a shock, but the omega couldn’t help but feel thankful. He usually didn't by anything nice for himself, but he was happy that they made him smell so good. 

  
  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  
  
  


After his shower, Hinata came out feeling refreshed, and happy. 

He packed away all of his things, and got dressed into a hoodie and sweatpants; casual clothes. Once he had heaved the large bag over his small shoulders, he took out his phone to call Kenma. 

It rang for a little bit, before the brunette picked up. 

  
  


“Hi, Shoyo, did you finish?”.

Hinata grinned at the sound of his friend, and launched into the story about his day, Kenma adding in a few of his own thoughts here and there. They continued their conversation with Kenma telling him about how his job was going, and how him and Kuroo moved in together. 

The ginger omega just nodded along, and walked with a bit more spring in his step out of the club, speeding up a little bit at the sight of his car. 

  
  


“How’s Hikari?” He asked after a moment of silence. The sound of babbling reached his ears, as Kenma but his son on the phone. “Say hi to momma”, The brunette murmured, which instantly got the baby to talk. The ginger made cooing sounds and said soft I love you’s, which prompted his son to giggle back. 

  
  


Hinata’s heart warmed, and he felt tears begin to prickle. He wiped his face quickly, knowing it would only distress himself. 

“I’ll be over in a few, I’m unlocking the car”, He said brightly after Kenma had taken Hikari off, allowing the fellow omega to reply with “we’ll see you soon”. 

The ginger couldn’t help the gleeful humming that came from his closed lips, as he opened the trunk to fling everything inside, knowing that he’d regret it later but not really caring. Hinata was still just as messy as he had been when in high school. 

  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  
  


“I’m here!”.

  
  


Hinata shut the door gently behind him after his bright entrance. He felt a little odd just barging in, but Kenma had trusted him enough to give him a key to the very expensive house that he shared with Kuroo. 

  
  


The omega wiggled his toes in the slippers that the two kept at the entrance, bouncing on the balls of his feet ever so slightly at the warm cotton feeling. 

As he shuffled about, following the scent of his pup, he glanced at the walls. He’d expected them to be blank, but they were covered in framed pictures of the two childhood friends that lived there. 

One had Kuroo and Kenma sleeping on the couch of what looked like one of their childhood homes; the omega’s head resting on the alpha’s, both looking to be in utter bliss. 

  
  


Another had teenage Kenma playing in the snow, with Kuroo next to him, watching the omega make a fool of himself. Hinata almost thought he imagined it, but the look in the alpha’s eyes couldn’t have been mistaken for anything but.. 

  
  
  


“Hey, Chibi-chan”. 

  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  


The ginger was immediately shaken from his thoughts at the sound of Kuroo. He turned, and gave a wild grin at the tall cat that stretched his body against the door frame, long arms being pulled above his hair that was wet. 

The alpha made his way towards the shorter, and yawned loudly. “Here to pick up the little man?”. Hinata nodded enthusiastically, and allowed himself to be guided by the other to the living room. 

Laying on the coach was Kenma and Hikari, both passed out and in one another’s arms, the baby on the omega’s chest. 

Hinata beamed at the sight, and gently picked up his son, cradling him in his arms as Kuroo went over to pick up Kenma. 

Thankfully, the baby didn't wake up, and as the omega glanced up, he couldn't help but catch the longing look that the alpha gave to kenma's sleeping figure. Kuroo was rocking the omega in his arms and sweeping the dark bangs out of his eyes. 

After a few moments, the ginger got fed up and couldn’t help the words that burst forth from his mouth a second later. 

"Why don't you just ask him out?".

Kuroo’s head whipped up faster than probably should be possible at the words, his eyes wide and his cheeks slightly flushed. However, that only lasted a minute, and the look that was in the pictures Hinata had seen in the hallways entered the alpha’s eyes once more. 

"I can't do that to him.. besides, we're both so busy and I'm happy just to be beside him”. 

The ginger stared, but he nodded, as if he understood. In reality, he didn’t but he couldn’t force the alpha to do something he didn’t want. 

After saying quiet goodbyes and leaving the house, Hinata put his still asleep pup in the car seat, and looked up one last time. The curtains were drawn, and the figure of Kenma was still in Kuroo’s arms. The omega’s heart ached at the sight, feeling sadness for the alpha. 

  
  


_______________________________


	3. An Omega's Sweetness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the later update, I started school this week! I've been having a bit of a writer's block, so I apologize for the writing, if it may seem a bit unenthusiastic. 
> 
> I hope all of you stay safe out there!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes~  
> <3

_______________________________

  
  
  


Kageyama hadn’t come home that night, and despite thinking that he was probably with Yamaguchi, Kindaichi couldn’t help the feeling of worry and regret. 

He knew he was wrong. He shouldn’t have ever used violence as a means to stop an argument between him and his lover. How were they supposed to bond and have further trust and love with one another when he had raised a hand towards the other? 

  
  


The alpha sighed and held his head with his hand, squinting at the notes in front of him. His PA’s writing was absolutely horrendous. He should probably hire a new one. 

With that thought he decided to flick through the applicants of other positions. As he thumbed through the endless amount of papers, he stopped when a pair of dark brown, cat eyes stared back at him. 

  
  


“Kunimi Akira”.

Kindaichi’s eyes widened, pupils blown, his breath starting to get heavy at the sight.The man, written down as an omega, stared back at him. He had longer pitch black hair that was swept to both sides, and his dark eyes stayed unmoving. His pink lips looked as if they had never been kissed before, but the part that was  _ really _ affecting the alpha, was the sight of Kunimi’s neck; smooth, pale, and best of all, completely unmarked. 

  
  


Flashes of what that man’s body could be entered Kindaichi’s mind, and he was thrilled by what he saw; a thin, well toned body, so soft and so warm. The alpha’s tongue flickered across his canines, that grew sharper and sharper by the minute. 

He and Kageyama hadn’t actually bonded, something about intimacy according to his fiancé, but the desire to mate this random omega was so intense that Kindaichi felt dizzy. 

  
  


The erection in his pants caught his attention, and he felt the urge to touch it, imagining that it was this omega, who he didn’t even know. But, as he held the zipper, ready to relieve himself,a crash from the kitchen followed by whispered cursing shook him out of his trance.

Kindaichi groaned internally, and quickly zipped up his pants, hoping that Kageyama wouldn’t notice. He ran a hand through his hair and carefully tucked away the papers, making sure that Kunimi’s had a little note to remind himself that he would be the new assistant. But before he shoved them all away, he allowed himself to trace the face of the little omega and glance solemnly one last time, a look of longing on his face. 

_______________________________

  
  


“What are you doing?” Kindaichi asked, folding his arms and frowning at the sight before him. Kageyama seemed to have tripped, and he was now cradling his arm and rocking back and forth on the carpet. He had been wincing before, but at the sound of his fiance he stood rather abruptly, and dusted off his coat.

Kindaichi repeated his question, but Kageyama only brushed past him, completely ignoring him to make steady strides towards their shared room. The alpha only sighed after his fiancé, but he trailed after him, watching as Kageyama aggressively packed up his things.

“Kageyama,” Kindaichi spoke again, trying to get the other’s attention. He kept calling and by the looks of it, the other alpha was getting annoyed. 

“ _ Tobio _ ”. 

Kageyama whipped around after zipping up his duffel bag, and growled at the other. “What?” He snapped. Kindaichi moved closer, reaching a hand out to caress his fiance’s cheek, but the alpha had other thoughts, and proceeded to duck underneath Kindaichi’s hand and head towards the door. 

  
  


“Kageyama, please, can we talk about this?” The alpha called after his fiancé. Kageyama shook his head and let out a quiet “I’ll be back in a few days”, before shutting the door. 

Kindaichi sighed for what felt like the 100th time that day, and melted onto the coach. Why did every argument between the two end up like this? Kageyama would always get angry and quiet, and then he would get up, leave for a few days and stay with Yamaguchi. 

It used to make Kindaichi upset, and it still sort of did, but he decided to just let it go. Besides, he had seen the way Yamaguchi and his mate looked at one another. Their eyes were always filled with kindness, trust and an unspoken confession of eternal love for one another. The alpha would be lying if he said he didn’t envy them. They never had any problems.

  
  


_______________________________

“Kageyama’s coming over?” Tsukishima asked from where he stood in the bathroom, currently exchanging his contact lenses for glasses. Yamaguchi hummed affirmatively from the kitchen, where he was completing the task of making dinner. The two were having curry tonight, a fan favourite. 

  
  


The alpha wrinkled his nose at his reflection, before putting his contacts away and shutting off the lights. He and Yamaguchi had been together for about 10 years now, since their first year, but when Tsukishima walked into the kitchen, he felt the love he first felt all those years ago. The omega was standing there, wearing a cute apron and a bandana that kept his long green bangs out of his eyes. His head was turned to look at his mate, and the smile that he gave the alpha made Tsukishima blush. 

“Is that the deep red blush that I see on  _ the  _ Tsukishima Kei’s face right now?”. 

The alpha rolled his eyes, making a ‘tch’ sound, but he didn’t deny as he made his way behind his mate. He pressed a soft, loving kiss to the back of Yamaguchi’s neck once the omega turned his attention back to the curry. 

“I missed you”, Tsukishima said quietly after a few moments of comfortable silence between the two. “I missed you too,” his mate replied with the same level of gentleness in his light as a summer rain voice. The alpha grinned against Yamaguchi’s neck, and pressed a few more quick, but harder kisses, that made his mate laugh, before leaving to set the table.

_______________________________

“Asahi-san!”, Nishinoya’s energetic voice whispered through the silence of the night. The alpha turned over to see his mate staring at him in the dark, a bright grin on his face. “What is it, Yu?” he asked after a few moments of rubbing his tired eyes. 

“I made cake!”. 

Asahi’s eyes widened, and he sat up maybe a little too quickly. He was currently lying on the couch, much too tired to get to his bed, but the sudden announcement of his mate definitely got him listening. Nishinoya usually never baked, unless he  _ really  _ needed to. 

“What’s the occasion?”, The alpha asked after he stood from his resting place, so he could press a gentle kiss to his omega’s forehead. The smaller man flushed brightly before answering. 

  
  


“I-it’s our anniversary, dummy”. 

He said it so quietly, that Asahi almost didn’t hear it, but when his brain registered the words, the grin on his face blossomed fully. He nuzzled his cheek to the top of Nishinoya's head in a way to be affectionate. 

“Thank you, Yu”, he said gently. The omega pulled away slowly, so he could stand on his tip toes and press his soft lips to his mate’s own equally as soft ones. Asahi tasted sweeter than anything Nishinoay had ever had before. And god, did he love it. 

_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope the little bit of Asanoya was taken well! 
> 
> Stay tuned for the next chapter, bc Ennoshita and Tanaka finally make an appearance! I'm really pleased at the very random plot that I've created for the two, and I hope you all will be too!!
> 
> :D
> 
> Quick note: Thank you for all the support, I really appreciate it! I just wanted to say that I love all of you, and hope that you're in good health! <3


	4. Him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh, well, sorry about this, I thought this was our bedroom”. He began to walk out. 
> 
> Wrap his legs around your neck. Go deeper. Fill him up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided that I should probably write longer chapters. I've been pretty alright with what I've written so far, but I know it isn't my best work. I'll do my best do to better as this progresses! idk if it's obvious, but EnnoTana and domestic fluff have a special place in my heart.
> 
> Stay safe kids !!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes~

_______________________________

  
  


“Chikara!”. 

The former captain glanced up, a bright smile illuminating his face at the sight of his stupid hunk of a husband running towards him. But before he could say anything, Tanaka was sweeping his mate up in his arms, and spinning him around, laughing gleefully while doing so. 

“Ryuu!”, The beta gasped, gently hitting the shoulder of his husband, who was currently burying his head into Ennoshita’s chest. “What?”, The alpha mumbled back, inhaling the laundry detergent and lavender scent of his mate. 

“The kids are watching!”. 

_That_ made the alpha confused. He removed his head from his husband’s chest, albeit a little unwillingly. “Kids? What are you talking about?”. He frowned for a bit, but continued when his eyes widened like saucers. “Are you pregnant?!”. Ennoshita sighed and shook his head. Tanaka nodded thoughtfully. “Ah.. that’s right, that wouldn’t make sense because we haven’t fu-”. 

“Tanaka Ryuunosuke!”. 

A booming voice yelled from far away. Tanaka looked behind him and saw his sister, who was storming straight for them, her husband, Akiteru in tow. 

“He means _those_ kids!”, She snapped once she stood beside them. Ennoshita had managed to wriggle free from the iron grip of his husband, but held his rough hand tightly. Tanaka turned his head, and inhaled sharply at the sight. 

Akiteru and Saeko’s three kids were on the floor mat and staring up at their uncle with a twinkle in their eye. The oldest of the twins, Taru grinned toothily, but before the 5 year old could repeat what he heard, his mother swept him up and shushed him quickly by placing her palm gently on his mouth. Saori, the middle child, and the other twin turned to her younger brother Chizu, who was lying on the floor and patted his head reassuringly. 

Akiteru laughed at the gesture, and brought his children off the floor into the warmth and strength of his arms. Chizu, having grown hungry and tired, began to fuss. He was only about 10 months old, and tended to get upset easily. Thankfully, Saeko noticed and exchanged Chizu for Taru, so she could leave to breastfeed her baby. 

Ennoshita smiled a little too long after the alpha woman, which hadn’t gone unnoticed by Tanaka. The alpha frowned, and released his mate’s hand, so he could hook it onto his waist and pull him closer, nuzzling the side of his neck. 

The beta turned to look up at him, a little confused, but he returned the gentle gesture of affection. 

_______________________________

“Why were you lookin’ at Saeko like that?”, Tanaka asked quietly once the two had begun their slow paced walk home. It was the beginning of fall, and the leaves were already starting to brown and fall. However much the alpha tried however, he couldn’t get _one_ crunchy one, much to his mate’s amusement. 

“What do you mean?”, Ennoshita replied after a moment, digging his hands into the warmth of his coat. He had forgotten his gloves today, but from how quiet his husband had grown, he felt as though it was better if he didn’t ask to hold his hand. 

Tanaka stopped, clenching his fists as he whirled around. He furrowed his brows, and stared angrily at Ennoshita until the beta looked up. “Ryu?”, He asked in the voice he only used for when he feared his husband was getting upset. It was calm, cool and soothing, gentle like a river stream, but it was filled with something that the alpha hated; sympathy. 

“Why do you always say my name like that?”.

The beta grew closer, until they were only inches apart. He pressed a palm to the alpha’s chest. As much as Tanaka didn’t want to, he nearly swooned at the touch. His mate wasn't very physically affectionate, especially not in public, so even the slightest bit of contact drove him insane. And Ennoshita knew it. 

“God,” Tanaka whispered quietly, gently raising his husband’s chin so he could rest his forehead against the other’s. “I love you”. 

Ennoshita’s eyes widened, his cheeks flushed, but he smiled softly and pressed a gentle kiss to the alpha’s forehead. As much as the beta loved when they shared these soft moments, what happened next he wanted to say he hadn’t expected, but if he was telling the truth, he definitely did. 

“I’m hard”. 

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


“Kenmaaaaa~”. 

There was no reply. Kuroo grinned cheekily from his spot in the kitchen. 

“Kenmaaaaa saaaaaaaann~”, he called again, trying to sound even more like a cat, which definitely seemed impossible. Right when he was about to say the omega’s name again, he appeared; hair all a mess, wearing one of the alpha’s hoodies, and rubbing his eyes tiredly. The look on his face could kill, but Kuroo kept up his proud demeanor. 

“You’re here!”, He smiled warmly. Kenma only frowned at him, but the alpha shook it off. He stood up from his spot at the table, ruffled his childhood friend’s hair and moved to the oven, where his pride and joy awaited. 

He pulled on his oven mitts and inhaled the sweet scent of apple pie. He certainly wasn’t a gourmet chef, but being around a pro gamer who hardly did anything else had moved him to learn how to make the omega’s favourites. 

Speaking of which, Kenma was currently peering over Kuroo’s shoulder, staring at the pie like he was a starved wolf and the pastry was his fresh kill. 

The alpha smirked, and spun in the other direction, feeling a bit like Mrs. Claus with his pink, frilly Hello Kitty apron, but embracing it nonetheless. He put the pie down and shook his head as if he was letting his nonexistent hair down. 

Kenma wrinkled his nose at his friend, very confused as to what he was doing, but not really being surprised. 

“When can we eat it?”, he asked after a moment. The alpha turned and grinned. “In a bit, it’s got to cool”. The omega grumbled, but deciding to comply, he sat himself like a little kid at the kotatsu. 

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


“Kenma”.

  
  


Kuroo poked his head through the door, a piece of fresh pie sitting on one of their China plates. 

“Kenma?”. 

There was silence, and the alpha half expected the omega to pop up like he did before, but one glance at the kotatsu and he saw. Kenma was tucked under the table, the blanket up to his chest. He was breathing in and out in soft, gentle waves, his two toned hair all spread out on the pillow beneath his head. 

Kuroo’s heart squeezed at the sight. He couldn’t remember the last time he saw his friend in such an openly, cute way. He walked towards the other, steps as soft as he could make them. Once he sat down next to the sleeping male’s head, Kenma stirred, letting out a kitten yawn. 

Kenma stretched his thin arms above his head, gently hitting a very strong surface. He turned, eyes still puffy from sleep, to find that he had accidentally hit Kuroo’s broad chest. He knew the alpha had been working out, but definitely not to this degree. Kuroo had taken off his Hello Kitty apron, his toned chest on full display because of how tight his black shirt was. 

The omega felt his pale face flush a bright red upon realizing how much he had been staring, but the alpha hadn’t seemed to notice. 

Kuroo peered over Kenma’s head, eyes widened in worry. “Are you okay, Kenma? Did I hurt you?!”. The omega pushed the other’s face away in annoyance. “No, of course not, _I_ hit _you_ ”. 

The alpha pouted from his spot on the floor, folding his arms over his chest. Kenma laughed at the childish gesture, thus willing him to press a light kiss to the other’s cheek. Kuroo turned to him, face impossibly bright. The omega flicked his forehead affectionately before getting up to leave. 

Kuroo could only stare after him, eyes soft and filled with love. 

  
  


_______________________________

“Oi, get up”. 

Kageyama was shaken rather harshly from his sleep by a foot kicking his side. He pushed it away, making noises of displeasure, but the foot kept prodding at his side until he snapped, and reached to grab it. He missed, however and caused himself to fall off the bed, much to Tsukishima’s amusement. 

“Kei?”, he asked, voice hoarse from the floor. He was shirtless, only wearing boxers, with the blankets all bunched at his waist, as he sat up. “Since when are we that close, king?”, The blonde asked, lip curling in disgust. Tsukishima pressed his foot onto Kageyama’s chest, pushing him back to the ground. “Get up”. Kageyama glared at the alpha’s passing figure as he made his way out of the room.

Once Tsukishima was gone, and the blue eyed alpha could get up without being pushed down again, he glanced around the room. He had arrived at Yamaguchi’s house last night. It had been raining and of course he had forgotten an umbrella or rain jacket, making the omega worried, which prompted a jealous glare from his boyfriend.

The room they had given him was nice, though. It was painted a light blue, with small beach themed items around the room, like seashells on the bed frame and a little glass bottle with a ship inside sitting on the dresser. There was a bay window to one side of the room, which the alpha had found himself sitting at, staring longingly outside one too many times. 

A gentle knock at the door shook him out of his thoughts, and Kageyama sprung from his embarrassing spot on the floor when Yamaguchi walked in. The omega had started talking the minute he walked in, a bright smile on his face. 

“Oh my gosh, Kei, you would not _believe_ what happened today!”, he said tiredly. Kageyama’s eyes widened. He knew the room was dark, but Yamaguchi _had_ to know that this was not his room. However, the omega didn’t seem to notice the half naked alpha that stood like a pole, and just continued his story. Something about one of the assistant’s at his company, but the only thing on Kageyama’s mind was the fact that his high school friend was currently unbuttoning his shirt, right in front of him. 

He sighed a sigh of relief when Yamaguchi eventually left to walk into the bathroom, but the panic resurfaced at the sound of running water. His heart pounded in his ears, the sound consuming every part of him, and all he could think about was images of a naked Yamaguchi. 

“Kei?”, The omega called from the bathroom, poking his head out. “What are you-”. He stopped mid sentence, a gasp leaving his lips. Kageyama balled his fists and shut his eyes tight, telling himself not to look, but he couldn’t help it. He _had_ to. 

Yamaguchi was currently in the same attire as the alpha; shirt off and in his underwear. The difference, however was that while Kageyama was all abs and harsh lines, the omega was quite the opposite. 

The alpha let his eyes flicker up and down Yamaguchi’s body. He was 100% omega; all soft, round edges. His thighs were smooth, not necessarily thick, but that didn’t bother Kageyama. Yamaguchi had wider hips, and a little belly that the alpha found adorable. Besides his pink, flirty nipples, the cherry on top was the red flush apparent on his entire body, and the freckles that were painted all over him. 

The two stared at each other to the point where it got awkward, and Kageyama felt his face turn crimson at the realization. Thankfully, Yamaguchi’s body wasn't the only smooth thing about him, and he spoke clearly before the alpha could embarrass himself even further. 

“Oh, hey Tobio”. He walked fully out of the bathroom, body on full display. 

_Mine_. 

“H.. h-hi”. 

  
  


“Have you seen Kei?”. He grabbed his jacket and flipped it over his shoulder. 

_Claim him._

“nOpe”. 

  
  


“Oh, well, sorry about this, I thought this was _our_ bedroom”. He began to walk out. 

_Wrap his legs around your neck. Go deeper. Fill him up._

“Yep”. 

  
  


“See you, then”. He left, grabbing the doorframe lightly before going. 

_Go after him, force him to the floor. Make him_ **_MINE_ ** _._

“yEP”. 

_______________________________

It was Hinata’s day off, and he couldn’t be more pleased. This meant that he could spend more time with his beloved son. He often left him at Kuroo and Kenma’s house, and he always feared the Hikari would forget him, but he never seemed to. 

It was getting a little late, and his son’s babbling had grown softer as they took their daily walk in the stroller around the park. The omega stopped at a nearby bench, gently taking Hikari out. He knew that the pup got tired easily, and he smiled fondly at the little bean that he cradled close to his chest. 

  
  


He had had his son about 10 months ago, and even if the process of conception or birth hadn’t been the most exciting or wonderful experience, the ending product had been all the more worth it. 

  
  


Hikari definitely took after his mother. His big eyes were a chocolate brown, and the soft fuzz on his little head was a fiery orange. Hinata was very pleased. If his son looked like his father, the omega felt as though it would be hard to look at him. Of course, the ginger would love his baby regardless, but the idea of his precious son looking anything like that monster made him shiver. 

“Oh, is that your baby?”, A high pitched, feminine voice shook him from his thoughts. He glanced up and found a couple staring lovingly at his son. They were two women. One was stunningly beautiful, while the other was more cute. 

The one who had asked him, was short and thick with a baby. Her hair was blonde and cascading down her shoulders in soft waves. Her eyes were brown, much like Hikari’s, while her partner was much taller. She had dark as night hair, and intelligent blue eyes that stared at him through framed glasses. Clearly an alpha, but Hinata didn’t seem to fear her. 

Maybe because even though her eyes were piercing, there was immense love behind them when she glanced at her partner. 

“Oh, yes!”, Hinata quickly answered after a few moments. The blonde grinned excitedly, but knowing that Hikari was asleep, she gently pressed a dainty finger to his chubby cheeks. “He’s very cute!”. The ginger smiled. “Thank you”. 

“How far along are you?”, he asked quietly. She turned to him, a bright light in her eyes. “About 7 months, would you like to feel?”. 

Hinata nodded, equally as excited as she. The blonde took his slightly larger hand in her own and pressed it softly to her bulging stomach. His eyes widened in wonder at the sensation. The baby moved, and even though he had felt it from the inside, he had never felt another’s person’s baby move. 

“Pretty cool, right?”. Hinata nodded affirmatively before taking his hand away. “I’m Hitoka, an omega”, she said. “Hinata, also an omega, my son is Hikari,” he offered. “Oh, this is my mate, and wonderful wife, Kiyoko, by the way!”. 

The ginger smiled up at the alpha. She only stared at him, but Hinata got the message, alpha’s were often very protective of their mates, especially during pregnancy, but the omega took no offense to her guarded stance behind Hitoka. 

“Well, it was lovely to meet you,” Hinata said gently. Hitoka nodded happily. “You as well, I hope we see you around here again!”. The ginger nodded, giving her a grin, something he hadn’t done with such a feeling since high school. 

Once the women had left, Hinata moved to put Hikari back into his carrier, but upon feeling a chill, he paused. Something told him to get up, and run. Run with all his might and carry his pup to safety. He shrugged it off, and laughed at his inner omega nervously. But then he saw it. 

  
He saw _him_.

_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would do a random plot of Ennoshita and Tanaka, but the original storyline for them was very angsty and kind of would be for a story where they're one of the more main couples! 
> 
> So, I'll probably be making a story for that AU sometime in the future. It'll be an actor au, thus the angst, so be on the look out! 
> 
> I love you all and hope you're in good health!  
> <3


	5. Light In The Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! A quick word before you read on! There are mention's of rape in this chapter.
> 
> I don't go into much detail, but to avoid anyone feeling uncomfortable I will be placing a warning before and after it has happened. 
> 
> Stay safe!
> 
> ~Sorry for any mistakes

_______________________________

  
  


“I almost bit him!”. 

  
  


“Huh.. okay… wait, you did _what_?!”.

Kageyama buried his head into the palm of his hand. After that utter fiasco earlier in the bedroom, he called one of the only people he knew he could trust; Suga. 

It wasn’t that the omega was _exactly_ trustworthy, but he had always been like the team’s mother. To be honest, it was either him or Ennoshita, but that last time the alpha had tried to call the beta, Tanaka had not been pleased. 

“So you had a fight with your fiance, decided to spend a few nights at a couples house, and _then_ you nearly bit the omega who was letting you stay there?”. 

The alpha sighed, letting out a depressed groan. “Well, yeah, but I don’t like how you said it”. Suga laughed from across the line. He was currently sitting on his couch, the phone to his ear, tissues surrounding him and a heating pad with a cushion over top beneath his arms. He had left early, which had worried the kids at the nursery, but he rather them see him leave, then stay, visibly in pain. 

A sudden bang from the entryway made him jump, but he assumed it was his husband. His nose was a little stuffy, so he couldn’t really make out the scent, but the muscular form soon walked into the living room, eased his concerns. 

Daichi stood at the doorway, face red from the new september chill or anger, Suga didn’t know, but his fists were clenched tightly to his bag, indicating it was probably the latter.

“Dai-san?”, He asked gently, forgetting about Kageyama momentarily. The alpha spun, eyes livid, but upon seeing his mate, they softened, ever so gently. As if he were a warrior admitting defeat on the battlefield, Daichi dragged his feet heavily on the floor towards Suga. 

The omega opened his arms, the space between his shoulder and neck looking so inviting to the alpha, that he couldn’t resist. He practically collapsed into the ashen blonde man’s embrace, nearly moaning aloud at the warmth he felt. 

“Sorry, Kageyama, can I get back to you?”, Suga whispered gently. Kageyama couldn’t see what was happening, but he had heard some of the words that the omega had spoken, and he assumed that the other alpha would want some time with his omega. “Sure thing, Suga-san, I’ll talk with you later, thank you!”. A sigh of relief was heard before the omega’s voice came back to him. “Okay, see you!”. 

_______________________________

After getting off the phone with the young alpha, Suga could direct his attention back to his seemingly touched starved mate. Daichi was currently embedded into his arms, as if he could never leave, like barnacles on the rocks at the ocean. 

They hadn’t exchanged any words yet, and as much as Suga was curious, he also didn’t want to pressure the other, knowing all too well that when pushed to the edge, Daichi could be ruthless. He was a big guy, always admitting a warm, yet slightly intimidating vibe that drew people in. Thankfully, and much to his mate’s amusement, he was also like a big puppy, especially when it came to Suga. It was like the omega had a special touch.

“Tough day?”, Suga murmured softly, pressing a loving kiss to the slightly sweaty, but still very soft hair of the alpha. He only moaned in reply, but having known Daichi for so long, the omega got the gist. Maybe it was a coworker, or just something bad that happened, but Suga knew he would tell him when he was ready. 

Whenever that would be. 

“What are we having for dinner?”. 

He asked it so quietly, that Suga almost didn’t hear, but as mate’s tended to be almost connected like a second body, the omega caught what he said. 

  
“I’m not sure, whatever you want, if we have the ingredients”. He pressed another soft kiss to the other’s head, but this time he lingered, which caused the alpha to look up, an emotion in his eyes that the omega couldn’t quite catch. 

“Can I have you?”, Daichi asked quietly, beginning his quest to kiss every inch of his mate’s face that he could reach. At first it started out innocent, just quiet kisses to the omega’s cheek, eyes and nose, but the closer he got to the other’s jaw, the more that the former setter trembled. 

His whole body was practically shaking by the time the alpha was giving sweet, loving kisses to his neck. Attacking it and sucking it as if he were a vampire trying to extract blood, he smiled when he heard Suga give in and let out beautiful, breathy moans. 

It turned the alpha on, and in one moment the two had gone from being on the couch in each other’s arms, to Suga being in Daichi’s arms, the two heading upstairs. The omega wanted to protest, but he was crying for physical touch. 

He allowed his alpha to take him to their bedroom and shove him against the wall. The alpha growled, the possessive sound going straight to the omega’s groin. Daichi brought his head down to give a claiming bite to his husband’s neck. “You’re the only one who can do these things to me”. Suga whined quietly, beginning to pant as if he were a dog in heat, his scent growing sweeter and more enticing.

The alpha definitely noticed the change in the omega’s scent and let out a pleased sound at the sight of Suga practically buckling beneath him. Daichi gripped his mate’s waist and pulled him closer, willing their lips to meet. 

Suga gripped the alpha’s shoulders roughly, trying to get somehow closer to the other. He began to grind their hips together to tease the other, forcing their clothed members together. It drove Daichi wild, willing him to slide his tongue into his mate’s mouth, pleased when the other let him in, allowing him to tease his palette and nip at his lower lip.

The omega let out the sweetest moans Daichi had ever heard, making him more and more possessive. He practically flung Suga onto the bed, attacking his neck, nipping and sucking on the flesh until his mate was whimpering and whining for more.

  
  


Daichi took off his shirt, and gently pulled it off for his mate, allowing himself to openly check out the soft, squishy flesh that was there. His eyes flickered over the pink nipples that perked up at the sudden cold air. 

It hadn’t been sudden, but the omega had definitely gained weight since high school. Not that his husband minded, he enjoyed the extra fat on his mate’s bones. It had come in places that Daichi definitely liked; thighs, stomach, arms. 

  
  


The alpha licked his lips at the sight, and carefully took off the rest of the clothing that restricted both of them. As he started kissing the different parts of Suga’s upper body, his inner wolf purred loudly at the sounds that came from his mate’s sweet kissing lips. 

Daichi gently travelled lower and lower, willing more sweet noses from the omega, but once reaching the place he most desired, Suga freezed up. The alpha glanced at the other, a look in his eyes for permission. His mate squirmed beneath his touch, face flushed and eyes slightly watery. 

  
  


“Please,” Daichi whispered quietly in a low tone. “Let me into the warm, inviting and soft place between your beautifully thick thighs”. Suga’s face brightened at that, and he covered his mouth with the back of his hand in embarrassment.

The alpha didn’t want to ever pressure his mate, so he continued kissing and teasing the other’s soft flesh. As he made his way back to the nipples that would feed his pups one day, he sucked and nipped. “You taste so good,” he murmured, happy at the moans that got louder the more he teased. 

The omega couldn’t take it anymore, and eventually let out a whine that went straight to Daichi’s already slightly hard cock. “Please,” Suga whispered. The alpha pulled away and visibly drooled at the sight; his mate lying beneath him, sweat and heat radiating, nipples perky and cock rock hard. Daichi felt himself harden fully, and he kissed his mate softly after a few moments of staring. 

“Please what?” He asked. Suga whimpered and wiggled. He didn’t want to say it, it was too embarrassing, but he knew his sadistic mate wouldn’t go all the way if he didn’t ask. 

  
  


“Please.. make me cum”. 

  
  


Those were the only words the alpha needed to hear, and then he was gone. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  


It was noon.

Kunimi was going to be in trouble. 

Initially, when he had gotten the call yesterday morning that the company of his dreams wanted to have him, he had been flooded with so many emotions, he had nearly cried over the phone. And yet now, as he stared at his clock from the bed and saw how the minutes ticked by, he felt panic. He was going to be late!

  
  


The omega scrambled from his comfy duvet and tripped on all the contents from his drunken night before. Cans of beer, both opened and unopened littered the floor with half eaten chip packets and fried chicken containers piled up. It grossed Kunimi out, surprised that he’d even let himself do this, but of course, when he had called his old friend Koganegawa about the job, the other had been more ecstatic than him, proceeding to invite himself over and getting Kunimi drunk off his ass. 

God he was going to kill that dick for brains moron. 

Everytime something, even remotely exciting happened, the alpha insisted on celebrating, and always with the same things; beer, chicken, cake even. It didn’t really bother Kunimi that much, but he had to admit that sometimes Koganegawa could get a little carried away. Like last night. 

Sometimes, the omega even wondered how the alpha even _had_ someone to call a lover. 

It was Sakunami, unsurprisingly. The two had been together all throughout high school, and even beyond that. The fellow omega had worked in construction but Kunimi knew that he always made time to go see the alpha play in his games. 

He would never admit it, but sometimes Kunimi couldn’t help but feel a little jealous. The two understood each other on a level that the omega had never felt. All his relationships ended in bad breakups, yet his dumbass alpha friend had been in one relationship, and off a sudden they were mates and living together with a golden retriever. It just wasn't fair. 

The loud banging of his ringtone, courtesy of Koganegawa, shook him from his thoughts and his frozen state in front of the wardrobe. He nearly flew to the kitchen to snatch it up and by the time he picked up, he was sweating bullets. Before the other person could say a word, Kunimi was already spilling out floods of apologies.

“Gosh! I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to oversleep, can I still come on? Probably not, right? Goodness please, I really need this job!”. 

A low chuckle emitted from the other side, and the omega felt a shiver down his spine. The voice over the phone was definitely not the lady who had offered him the job. It was a man, an alpha, how Kunimi could tell, he didn’t even know. 

He just _knew_.

“It’s fine,” The man spoke softly, his voice deep and smooth like warm honey. “I just wanted to call you to let you know that you can take your time arriving at the company”. Kunimi nearly sighed with relief out loud. 

“I’d just like you to know that I’ll be the one conducting the interview”. 

The omega’s eyes widened, but he spoke after a moment, voice coming out high and rather squeaky. “I’m sorry.. Sir, but could you tell me your name”. 

He knew already, god he did, but he wanted to hear it for sure. 

“Kindaichi Yuutarou”. 

_There it was_. 

_______________________________

!TRIGGER WARNING!

Hinata woke with a start. 

He was sitting up straighter than a board, cold sweat dripping down his body. He felt naked, alone and afraid. 

It was dark, and he couldn’t see anything, he couldn’t _feel_ anything. Panic filled him, and he felt his breath grow shallow upon realizing that he couldn’t smell his son. 

He knew what was about to happen, but he couldn’t stop it. He could feel the trauma coming back, the images of that night all those months ago flooded his mind, stronger and faster than rushing water. 

_“Come here, pretty omega”._

_The voice had come from the shadows of the alley. It was a rainy, cold, wet evening, and Hinata had been alone all night long. He had just been kicked out from his house, and expelled by the school of his dreams._

_All because of one mistake._

_He had been involved in sexual acts with another student, a boy, and the principal’s son, no less. If only Hinata had knew, that his rookie mistake would lead to having his first time being ruined by the mother of the boy who was fucking him in the ass._

_Maybe he should've slapped the boy on his way out._

_Might’ve made him feel better._

_And yet, now here he lay, tired and desperate, with the smell of rutting alphas surrounding him. Said alpha showed his face. He was tall, broad, but the shadows covered his eyes._

_“You smell good,” He murmured into the ginger’s ear._

_Hinata shivered in disgust._

_“G-get away from me”, He whispered harshly through the dead of night, his voice barely audible._

_The alpha laughed, and he brought his face closer, his breath smelling of beer and unholy things of this earth. Hinata could clearly see the blood on his hands, the used condoms that stuck to his torn jeans. Everything about him screamed danger, but the omega couldn’t move. He was stuck.  
_

_“I’ll make you mine, tonight, you little slut”._

_Rough hands gripped Hinata’s shoulder’s tightly and he whimpered in fear, eyes welling up, tears filling them and spilling out. He wanted to cry for help, but the pain that hit him then made him gag and choke instead._

_“That’s right… you’re mine”._

_Teeth, and lips touched all over the omega’s body. Skin met skin. Sharp pains crowded all over his body, each more daunting then the last, but perhaps the most painful was when the alpha thrusted in roughly, calling the ginger worthless before he left, his cum spilling out of Hinata’s frail body._

_  
“You’re nothing,” the alpha said quietly, his back turned from the other._

”and you’ll never be anything”.   
  
  
!END OF TRIGGER WARNING!

_______________________________

“aaaAHHHH! WAHH!”. 

Hinata shook from his dream. He was still sweating buckets, but the sound of his son’s cries grounded him. He knew where he was. 

The room was still dark, but from the curtains being closed instead of his own pain. And he could feel the soft bedding beneath him. He was in his nest. His omega had probably walked him there during his blackout. 

It felt like a dream as Hinata stood, his white night dress falling to his ankles. It was soft, white, silky, shimmery, and he practically glowed in the room. He moved, albeit it a little shakily to reach his doors, his hands trembling once he gripped the door handle. 

He wanted to stay in his room and wallow, but he needed to see Hikari, to hold him in his hands. His son needed him, and that’s what Hinata used as motivation to take his steps forward. His baby would _always_ need him, and the ginger would _always_ be there for him. 

The omega slammed into almost everything as he stumbled down the hall. The pictures that hung on the wall all looked blank to him, and when he crashed into a wall and came face to face with one, he almost didn’t recognize it as him.

It was from a long time ago. Highschool. Back when he was free, an innocent and fun loving first year. He was smiling in it, his grin so wide and his eyes as sparkly as jewels. Next to him were his childhood friends, Izumi and Koji. It had been taken during the summer, and the three of them were having a water balloon fight. They were soaked, but Hinata saw how bright their smiles were.

The next one, and last before the nursery he crashed into was him and a boy from his past that he couldn't remember. They had gone to school together, but only for a few months of their last year. The boy was handsome; hair as dark as night, and eyes that shone blue like when the sun hit the ocean sea. He was tall too, and Hinata felt his heart thump at the memory. They had been eating together at a cafe, and the waitress had offered a picture. God how they had fought about who got to keep it afterwards. 

Hinata continued his shaky walking down the hall, and he hugged the walls for support on the way there. Finally when he opened the nursery door and glanced around worriedly, his baby came into his line of sight, and he cried. 

Big, emotional tears. Ones that hadn't seen the light of day in months. But here he was, letting them out like a river, in the middle of a nursery as he picked up Hikari into his arms. The baby’s soft orange fuzz atop his head called to Hinata, and he nuzzled it softly, kissing his son’s forehead to calm both of them down. 

Hikari was so warm in Hinata’s arms, and he kissed all over his face. His little cheeks were soft as mochi, and when he opened his eyes, the warm brown seemed to seep into the omega’s soul. It was as if his son understood his pain, and maybe he did. 

Hinata moved down to nudge his nose against Hikari, but the baby had other plans as he poked at his mother’s eye, letting out a giggle while doing so. The ginger’s fluttered his lashes in confusion, but upon hearing the little sound from his son, his heart squeezed. 

He let out a broken sob when Hikari did it again. He let out quiet whispering words of comfort, allowing himself to just be soaked in the moment. His baby moved his small hands to squish at Hinata’s face, laughing as he did it. 

The ginger smiled. God, he was so thankful for his son. What would he do without him? 

  
  


_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so so much for the support these last few weeks!  
> I always have so much fun reading the comments, and hearing about what you all think! If you have any questions or concerns, please let me know!  
> It means the world to me that people enjoy my story :D
> 
> I hope whatever you're all in good health <3


	6. Ocean Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The tears he felt inside almost made an appearance, and when he blinked the feelings of longing, and years, decades of pain echoed in his soft, tender filled ocean eyes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Hi everyone! I'm terribly sorry for the little late update! I've finally gotten the hang of school, and everything has seemed to speed up, but thank god for long weekend! 
> 
> I hope you're all doing well!  
> [ Just a little quick thing, sometimes I'll go back and re check and just fix some very noticeable mistakes, so if anything seems to change, its probably that! ]
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes~

_______________________________

  
  


They had scheduled the meeting for the morning after, but as Kunimi gripped his striped tie with his thin hands, he could feel his heart pounding. His reflection in the mirror looked even more frightened than he felt. His hair was sticking to his sweaty forehead, and his eyes looked wild, as if he had just seen a murder. 

_Christ_ , he thought to himself, as he ran his fingers through his dark hair. The years had done him so dirty. Here he was, a 25 year old omega, having had only _one_ steady job which he had blown, with his heart thumping like it did when a train whipped past you and his hands clammy like a school boy getting blown for the first time. He hated feeling like this, but he’d be surprised if somebody _didn’t_ feel like this at the prospect of working for _Kindaichi Yuutarou._

  
  


Kindaichi Yuutarou was a man of great renown. He had practically _built_ the company he worked at, along with the now CEO, Iwaizumi Tooru. He had apparently always wanted to be an office worker, but his family had wanted him to continue their family business, something Kunimi had flicked over.

And yet, the man had risen, and climbed the ranks making him one of the youngest in history to own a million, close to billion dollar company. It hadn’t been just him though, with the formerly known as Oikawa, now Iwaizumi at his side, the two had worked to the flesh and bone, according to the numerous magazines that Kunimi had indulged in.

They were always on the rack at the stand right outside his complex that sold the most mouth watering croissants. And the worker there was impossibly handsome, which was definitely an added plus, so he stopped there occasionally. 

At first, he had gone to the stand because it was cheap, delicious and because of the good looking worker, but he had heard about Kindaichi’s company, and as a freshy out of school, jobless kid he had been curious.

That had been a few years ago, and ever since meeting the serious gaze of the ruggedly handsome alpha, he had instantly been a fan. How could one not? A rich, handsome and _young_ alpha? It was every gold digging omega’s dream! 

Not that Kunimi would call himself one. 

He coughed and quietly scolded himself before he went off to one of his fantasy lands where he and the alpha were in love, and ruled the world. God he really _was_ making himself up to be a gold digger!

Kunimi could admit that he did have ‘gold digging’ tendencies, but as a young man having had no job in the last year or so, he had had to make money his own way. And maybe that had been with old white men who fetishized asians. And maybe he had found himself enjoying the luxury he had received from them. Just maybe. 

It was only a maybe. 

He didn’t get to confirm what was most _definitely_ a maybe, because his phone started ringing moments later, and when he left the bathroom to rush to the living room, he cast one final look to his own reflection. 

He wasn’t ugly, but definitely not handsome. Perhaps pretty could be used, but compared to some of the other omegas he knew, maybe ‘pretty ugly’ was more appropriate. But, he didn’t linger on these self deprecating thoughts and picked up the phone, barely glancing at the screen to see that it read ‘Kindaichi Yuutarou’. 

_______________________________

  
It had been going on for _days_ , and Tsukishima was getting sick of seeing Kageyama’s face around the house. 

At first, it hadn't bothered him, he might have even enjoyed the other’s presence for once. It had been nice to have another alpha around, not that he didn't adore Tadashi, but sometimes the omega could be a bit overbearing, always worrying and rushing. 

More emphasis on the _might have_ , he was now pissed.

The blue eyed bitch boy, as he had been calling him for the last hour or so, had been sniffing around Tadashi, and always acted like Tsukishima had never caught him, but the blonde noticed _every_ time. And by god, did it make him mad. 

It had taken Tsukishima _ages_ to even confess his feelings during their last year, graduation day before they nearly vanished from each other’s lives. Not to mention the fact that Tadashi had received his blessings, having glowed up, with everyone lusting after him like a prized trophy. 

To make matters worse, even after the omega had accepted and reciprocated the blonde’s emotions, that had had to do long distance for 3 years, which almost cost their relationship. 

And yet, now, 4 years later, after he had snatched up the green haired angel for himself, his worst enemy from high school and college was trying to take him away. 

The blonde would be damned if he let anyone lay a hand on his mate, but from the flustered way that the king acted, it seemed like he already _had._ And the fact that Tadashi hadn’t said anything of it, was really making him worry. 

He didn’t particularly think that the omega would ever cheat on him, they had known each other since they were pups, and Tsukishima felt like he was confident enough to say that he knew Tadashi well enough. But for whatever ungodly reason, he felt apprehensive whenever he knew the two were going to be alone. 

Besides pity and having opponents underestimate him, something that the blonde _hated_ was feeling self conscious, or insecure. And Kageyama was causing those dark feelings that Tsukishima tried so hard to suppress. 

Alphas generally never felt touchy or uptight, but the one exception usually came from other alphas trying to make a move on their might, which was exactly what the bitch boy was doing. 

“Kei?”. 

Tsukishima didn’t turn but he hummed in response. He had been sitting at the foot of the bed, his feet pressed flat on the floor, his legs, longer than ever before, spread. His hands were pressed at their tips, and he rested his forehead on them at his knees. 

It was a thinking way of sitting, but the blonde had spent the last 30 minutes thinking of what could be if he ever found Kageyama slipping his dick in Tadashi. God knows he would if not for the alpha, who stayed home like the omega was 8 months pregnant. 

Speaking of omega, it had been Tadashi who had called out to the other. He was standing at the doorway, resting gently against its frame. It was a little later in the morning, Kageyama had gone for his run. This was a daily occurrence; the king leaving, Tsukishima staying in the master bedroom with Tadashi trying to talk to him before Kageyama came back. 

The blonde would leave then, his fears consuming his mind like he was drowning. And when the omega smiled at the bitch boy, his heart ached. It ached like it did when Tadashi used to smile at his crushes in high school, and Tsukishima would be forced to smile, support and feel his own heart break in his chest at the sight. 

He felt like that now, and he was sick of it. He hated these feelings that he felt, and for whatever reason, today was when his cork popped, the emotions flooded out of him.

_______________________________

  
  


“Kei?”, Yamaguchi asked, stepping into their shared bedroom cautiously. The two had been sleeping in the same bed of course, but their backs were turned and if the omega tried to wrap his gentle hands around Tsukishima’s strong abdomen, the blonde would push him off, grumbling about the heat. 

And yet, the alpha was letting Yamaguchi in right now. Even if it was just a few mini strides into the room, he was allowing the omega into the room, and the alpha pheromones were much more calmly, less hostile than they were the past days. 

The omega felt like he was floating. He was fully in the room, right in front of Kei, and the blonde was giving him access to what felt like all the riches in the world. 

Yamaguchi pressed a soft hand to Tsukishima’s honey gold hair, and the alpha practically melted at the touch. He purred, which made his whole body vibrate. Your mate really had power over how you were, especially one’s body, and the alpha welcomed every emotion. He had missed this. 

He had missed everything about his mate. The way his scent enveloped him like a hug, the way his long hair would brush against the alpha’s cheeks. It was always puppy fur soft, and he always had the warmest of smiles on his face as he touched Tsukishima. 

The alpha _really_ liked the way that the omega gripped his hands for comfort, or when he was stressed. How he would rub Tsukishima’s hands with his thumb to relax the blonde. He would flash the other a flirty grin before they bathed together, but all moments of dominance left when they were alone. 

Yamaguchi was cheeky sometimes, but the blonde adored him for it. He loved the comments they made to each other as they passed in public, or that they texted in public around the family dinner table. 

God, Tsukishima loved _everything_ about his mate, and especially now, as Yamaguchi shuffled closer to him, and sat himself between the blonde’s legs. The omega ran his nimble hands through the alpha’s hair, and when their lips touched, soft as a fairy’s fingertip, Tsukishima sank himself into the kiss. 

He loved to kiss. But only Yamaguchi. He never enjoyed the girls he had kissed, but everytime he and his omega’s lips met, it was like the fireworks had exploded during New Year’s Eve and like they were the only ones in the room. They only saw each other. 

  
  


_______________________________

Kageyama stared at the two from his unnoticed spot at the doorway. He had ran home as soon as he could, upon remembering that one, he had forgotten his phone, and two, Yamaguchi would be there. 

He initially started running to get out of the house, but he soon found himself using the time to clear his confused mind. He was an engaged man, soon to be married to an incredible alpha, but weren't you supposed to actually _see_ the one you were going to spend the rest of your life with?

Kageyama hadn’t seen Kindaichi in what felt like ages, but had only been about a week. He often wondered what the other was doing, but he caught glimpses of his love wherever he went, even if he didn’t want to. His fiance, if he could even still call him that was all over the place. 

When he went to work, he saw the other’s painted image; the windows, the magazines, the posters, were all covered in them. Kindaichi flooded the business pages with his face, and his words. Everything. 

Kageyama even saw him in person sometimes. Just little glances, but he couldn’t mistake the thump in his heart at the sight. He didn’t know if it was longing, disgust, fear or even regret, but it was something. And something he didn't quite like, but what could he do. 

Their fights never went on this long. Usually it was a few days at most, and even then they could barely stop themselves from running to the other. So many years of dependence, but how could they now give up. 

He wanted to take it all back, their relationship, the words he said, but he could never. He wasn’t fierce enough, because although he knew their relationship was falling off the rocks, he still found himself thinking of the other, even now, as he watched Tsukishima and Yamaguchi. 

The two were entangled, both starting to lean like they were going to flop on the bed, and Kageyama knew _exactly_ what would go on from there. And yet as he stood there, leaning ever so slightly against the smooth mahogany wood, he didn’t say anything. He felt as though he had walked into something he shouldn’t have, but refused to speak up. 

It was like a car crash; he couldn’t look away no matter how mortified it made him feel. 

  
  


When he shifted himself to leave, he swore that Tsukishima’s eyes glowed, revealing his inner alpha and warned him off, but when Kageyama shook his head to see if that were true, the blonde was still melting into Yamaguchi’s lips. God, did Kageyama wish that were him, but flashes of Kindaichi entered his mind and he bit his lip. 

He shouldn’t be like this. 

  
  


_______________________________

Kageyama eventually did leave, as much as he wanted to stay, his instincts swore at him to go. It killed him to see the two happy, and in love, but what could he do. It wasn’t his, and it never could be. 

Kindaichi and him had never been like that, no matter how hard they tried or how bad they wanted to. Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be, but the majority of Kageyama’s cold heart begged to differ. 

His feelings for Kindaichi had been like a drum; steady and pounding, but never getting louder or softer, always staying the same. 

His love for Yamaguchi had been silent; smooth like water. But overtime, the water got faster; rushing from every square inch of his heart, and flooding it like a tsunami. He hadn’t even noticed, and yet here he was, with his heart aching like he had been sucker punched. 

Every part of his body hurt, but somehow when he shook it off it faded, although still numb, he could withstand it. Was this what others called unrequited love?

Kageyama clenched his fists, every part of him telling him to just close the door, but before he did he just _had_ to look back one more time. 

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were in each other’s embrace, they were practically naked. Their clothes were thrown all over the room, some even having holes in them like animals had ripped through them. 

And as the raven alpha squinted, he could see the clear figure of the omega beneath the blonde, his sweat dripping down his fully flushed body. Their intermingling scent of lust filled the room like hot, sticky honey and it seemed to drip on the walls. It was almost too much for Kageyama, that he had to pinch his nose to stop himself from inhaling. 

As he turned to shut the door however, he couldn’t help but cast one last glance to Yamaguchi. Of course, the omega hadn't seen it, what with his entire being practically _swallowing_ Tsukishima’s semi hard member but the look in Kageyama’s eyes was unmistakable. 

It was something that not many had seen come from the raven. 

The tears he felt inside almost made an appearance, and when he blinked the feelings of longing, and years, decades of pain echoed in his soft, tender filled ocean eyes. 

Although stunningly beautiful, his diamond like droplets of pain pricked at his skin like sharp thorns, and as they trailed down it felt like someone stabbing a knife to his face and dragging it down his smooth, slightly sickly green coloured cheeks. 

_If only he had turned to see me,_ Kageyama thought bitterly, but it was only wishful thinking. The alpha knew that, _god_ he knew it, but he still couldn’t help the sadness he felt. 

  
  


Even when he walked back to his room, locked the door and sat on his bed so the waterfalls could pool and pour from within himself. 

  
  


He felt in pain. 

_______________________________

  
  


Kunimi gripped the length of his sleeves in a slight panic but also for a way to ground himself. He had ordered the suit a while ago, in hopes that he had somehow bulked up, perhaps grown, but he most definitely didn't. 

Wishful high school thinking he supposed, he was just as, if not more, skinny as he was before, except now appearing even more like a dumbass. 

Here he was, standing in front of one of the richest companies in the world, with a blazer too big, pants too long and a tie too tight, with the craftiest grin on his face. God, why was he like this. Nobody was going to hire him. 

But, he had to keep a cheerful outlook, so he made the first steps to walk into the glass building. It’s interior was just as gorgeous as its exterior. All smooth, white marble, with potted green plants around, and hanging garlands of flowers. The couches looked like little pots that you could rest in, all providing some kind of shielding from the public eye. 

The tables were filled with magazines, all either being about the company or about models. And when Kunimi walked by one of them, he caught a glimpse of one of the most beautiful pair of people he had ever seen. 

Both were incredibly tall and thin, with silvery white hair that fell on their shoulders and foreheads gracefully like a swans feathers to its side. Their eyes sparkled in the camera’s light, and the omega couldn't help but feel giddy at the sight of them in their suits. 

“Hi, Mr. Kunimi”, a kind, yet strict voice interrupted, said to him, interrupting his thoughts. 

He turned and nearly jumped out of his skin. There was an equally as ethereal as the models woman giving him a curious look. She had hair darker than the sea at night and her blue eyes pierced his soul like a spear going through a whale. 

“U-um.. Y-yes, that.. That is me!”, he replied, trying to push out some confidence. She seemed to soften at that. “I apologize if I startled you, sir”. He shook his head, feeling his face heat up ever so slightly. “No, no that's okay!”. 

She smiled and he felt his heart thump. 

“I-is there something you need, Ms-”, he paused to glance at her nametag. “Kiyoko san?”. 

She gave him an angelic look. 

  
  


“Actually yes, I’m Mr. Kindaichi’s assistant and will be leading you up to him!”. 

Kunimi choked on what felt like everything; spit and air as he gripped his long sleeves once more. 

“I’m sorry.. WHAT?”. 

  
  


_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all very much for the support! It makes my heart sour to see all the love, so thank you, thank you!  
> I hope you're succeeding in whatever it is that you're doing, and that you're taking care of yourself! Remember, taking breaks is important too<3
> 
> Much love, Stay safe kiiiiidds!


	7. Seduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If I undressed you right now, and trailed my hands across your sinful body, would you let me get to know you?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! My apologies for yet another late chapter, but I made sure to make it longer this time! I usually write these on Tuesday's, but couldn't last week so I squeezed it out today in a few hours!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes~  
> <3

_______________________________

  
  
  
  
  


It was dark. Too dark. 

The late morning sun was still out, but seemed almost nonexistent inside the blue, both in colour and in emotion, room. 

The curtains were drawn shut, but that little irritating bar of light still shone through the cyan blue silk. The window was open, and as the soft now October breeze drifted into the room, lifting the curtains ever so slightly, you could see the mess. 

The once, quiet clearly clean room had been flipped upside down, thrown about like an animal had ravaged through it. 

The door was slammed so far shut, that it had dug itself into the hinges, and the paint on the wall beside it was chipped, with claw marks dug far into its baby blue paint. 

The dresser drawers were flung open, items of clothing having been pulled and tugged so that most of them were ripped and littered all over the floor. The shirts had jagged lines at their collars and the once nice slacks had been torn right down the line. 

The decorative ornaments around the room were cracked and damaged, the once shined, smooth glass of some of them now broken. They shone in the soft hue of the sun with every flickering movement of the curtains. 

The bathroom was in an even worse situation. 

Everything was broken and scratched up. The cup for the toothbrush was half gone, it’s remains sitting on the torn up carpet that hung to the edge of the toilet. 

The shower curtain had been ripped up, and the pole that had once kept it up had been somehow snapped in two. It was sitting in the tub that had bottles of soap and shampoo half opened on the floor. 

The incense jar was shattered, it’s sweet, indescribable but nice smelling liquid spilled onto the white tile of the bathroom floor. 

The mirror that had once been fully intact had a large crack running from the bottom to the top, smudges of blood and something that looked like a mixture of dirt and conditioner all over it. 

Blood stained the white floor too. If not for the fact that Kageyama was still alive and making a fuss in the room, you would think that someone had lost their life in that bathroom. 

Back inside the run-downed room however, the cause of this destruction was currently lying on the bed. Broad shoulders faced the door, and the sound of Kageyama sniffing and letting out the occasional sob broke through the quiet air. 

He could smell the sweet vanilla wafting through the air, and everytime he inhaled, he clenched his fists. It reminded him so much of Yamaguchi, but even deeper than that, the smell of vanilla was too much like Tsukishima. 

Kageyama couldn’t take it. 

He gripped the sheets that he lay atop of. They were a deep blue, and as he curled further into himself, he almost seemed to disappear. Almost. He made the mistake of turning his head inwards, and the scent of Yamaguchi blasted him like hot air in a sauna. 

The smell was obviously of heat, and it was fresh, possibly a few weeks old, and maybe they had done it on purpose, but whoever had washed the sheets had deliberately let the odor stay. It seeped into the sheets, like it would be there forever, and as Kageyama gave in to inhale a little more, he felt his eyes widen and his pupils grow full. 

They seemed to consume all of his once blue orbs, and when he practically became a part of the sheet, burying his nose even further into the soft cotton, his eyes seemed to impossibly go darker. 

Yamaguchi’s fragrance was usually warm, comforting, but here, in this bed, it was hot and desperate. It was filled with emotions; love, lust, and maybe a bit of pain. But good pain. 

His usually honey melting over sweet smelling roses turned a bit acidy. Like the honey was scolding hot and the roses had aphrodisiacs in them. But Kageyama welcomed the scent, albeit a bit guiltily. 

This wasn’t supposed to be something that he was so infatuated with, but the green haired omega had cast a spell on him. It was intoxicating, _he_ was intoxicating. God, dear _god_ everything about Yamaguchi, Kageyama found himself craving. 

The way he smiled, it was more charming and gentle than anything the alpha had laid his eyes on. His laugh, like light summer rain and his spirit. It was filled with grown confidence and beauty. He was a caring, loving being. 

He had always been like that, even when the two had been in school together. Whenever someone needed help, Yamaguchi would be there. Whether it be with grades, love life or something simple like taking papers to the office. The omega was always there to help. 

But it wasn’t just what he was made of that attracted Kageyama, or the fact that he was an omega. Part of it was definitely his appearance. Much as he denied, Yamaguchi’s face was adorable. The splash of freckles across his tanned skin made Kageyama weak to his knees, and _god_ his eyes. They seemed to melt like chocolate every time they met the sun. 

His body though. His _body_. 

The omega had a body that could make any man fall to the floor in utter submission. It should be a sin, but the way that his frame enticed Kageyama was completely and utterly undeniable.

Yamaguchi wasn’t short by any means, but Kageyama loved their height difference. His shoulders were smooth and they sloped downwards. His neck was long, slim as graceful as a swan’s and his collarbones seemed to tease the alpha every time the omega insisted on wearing low cut shirts. 

His pants were always low, and when he raised his arms to reach for things, Kageyama got to see the most breathtaking waist his had ever since.Yamaguchi had a little belly and the slight redness of stretch marks clung to his skin, seeming to be engraved there, but the alpha adored every bit of him. Even better when the alpha had the chance to see him from behind. He had a bubble butt that his jeans clung onto for dear life every time he bent over. 

And ever since Kageyama had seen the omega half naked, he hadn’t been able to breathe. The sliver of the door that had been open, letting the alpha roam his eyes all over Yamaguchi without being noticed, had been like taking a bite of forbidden fruit. And when he had come out in his tiny little boxers, it had taken every _bit_ of Kageyama’s soul to hold back a moan. 

The soft lines that outlined his body called towards the alpha, and the skin that had flushed so brightly at the sight of him, lured Kageyama even more. Yamaguchi was like a siren. And he was dangerous. 

The confidence, however, was what really sold him. 

When Yamaguchi had flipped his jacket over his shoulder, and gave the alpha a sultry, almost inviting look over his shoulder before walking out with those sinful legs, Kageyama had wanted to pounce and fuck him right there. 

But he couldn’t, so here, in the room that the omega had let him stay in, he thought dirty thoughts and did dirty things . In the spot where Tsukishima had certainly had sex with Yamaguchi. As mates. 

  
  


Kageyama bit the bottom of his lips and let out an exhale through his nose as he gripped the pillow with one hand and teasingly let his other make it’s way down his abdomen. 

His stomach was sculpted with abs, but the alpha shuddered at the feeling. He enjoyed the look of abs sure, but he wasn’t sure if he was physically attracted to them. Maybe that’s why he never let Kindaichi and him face each other when having sex. 

The thought of Kindaichi almost made his dick fall flat, but another flash of that sweet freckled skin darted through his mind, and he was hard again. 

Upon reaching his destination, he let himself pull down the waistband. The feeling of his own cock had been a little jarring at first, but now his hands seemed to welcome the strange sensation of it. 

It throbbed, and when he began to slowly run his long, thick fingers up and down the shaft, he let out a moan. It had been quiet, thankfully, but he made sure to bundle up the collar of his shirt and shove it in his mouth to keep himself from making any further noise. 

The alpha pheromones flooded the room, and the scent of lust and love was hard to miss. Kageyama was going at it. He was pumping up and down at an impossible pace, and beads of sweat trickled down his blushing pink body. 

He could feel himself reaching his climax, and he welcomed it gladly. He unabashedly imagined that it was Yamaguchi who was doing this to him. He envisioned the other licking his body up down, and him returning the favour. 

Kageyama saw the omega beneath him, his appearing illegal body finally stripped of clothing and opened to the alpha. He saw himself licking those nipples that called out to him so, and those hips that shook with every confident step that the omega took. 

He saw himself letting Yamaguchi on top of him, riding him like they were trying to become one person. Gripping at the alpha’s thighs to balance himself, and his omega breasts bouncing with every thrust. 

Maybe it was his mind that he let run wild or the smell of heat, but Kageyama soon came. He spilled all over himself and onto his pants. A bit went on the sheets, but the horny alpha didn’t care. He only cared about one thing. 

  
  


Yamaguchi Tadashi. And he would get him. No matter what. 

  
  


_______________________________

Kunimi’s heart was _pounding_ and he was having a mini panic attack with every step he took. He was sweating profusely, every inch of him was bright red. His hair was practically attached to his head at this point, and his eyes darted all around. 

He should’ve _never_ done this. Why had he done this?!

After the news that the lovely Ms. Kiyoko had told him, he had excused himself to the bathroom to promptly freak the fuck out. He was currently in a stall gripping at anything and everything; his long sleeves, his gray slacks and the hook that was for your jacket and belongings. 

The bathroom was unsurprisingly very nice. The stalls had been all black, and shut completely on the sides for privacy. The tiles were white, very shiny and polished. Even the toilets sparkled. God who had even _made_ this place?

A sudden bang startled him, and he clapped a hand over his mouth at the embarrassing yip that left his lips. He felt a blush form on his paling face. 

He was an _adult_ for goodness sake, he shouldn’t be freaking out so much, but everywhere he went his future seemed to haunt him. When he had walked into the bathroom, the face of Kindaichi had jumped out at him, almost like he was there, but it had only been a picture. 

A picture that had scared the living daylights out of him!

A knock at the door shook him from his thoughts, and he yelped in shock. “Oh, I’m sorry”. His eyes widened, and his head whipped up at the voice. It was male, for sure, but it was familiar. 

“I’m Ms. Kiyoko’s assistant, Izumi Yukitaka”. 

_Ah_ , Kunimi thought, _I know now._

He shook his hands, inhaled deeply and opened the door. Standing there, wearing a baby blue suit that fit him rather well, was an old Middle School rival. Izumi Yukitaka had been an opponent, but Kunimi had never not liked him. In fact, he had found the other rather charming and maybe would’ve dragged him away from suspecting eyes for a little. 

That had never happened however, for reasons Kunimi wouldn’t say, but here Izumi was, standing in front of him and all grown up, filled with confidence and self assurance that seemed to radiate off of him. 

He was 25 now, just like Kunimi, and his pastel pink hair was a bit longer, braided into a little ponytail. His brown eyes were filled with love, and for a second the omega thought it was directed to him, but he could tell that someone special was on the other’s mind. 

Speaking of omegas, Izumi was most _definitely_ one. Everything about him screamed motherly. From the way that he talked, to the way that he smelled even. He smelled like lavender and something sweet that Kunimi couldn’t place. But it was relaxing as hell. 

He was probably doing it on purpose, but the very noticeable scent of a dam trying to calm her pup filled the restroom. Nobody else seemed to be inside at the moment, which Kunimi was thankful for. 

He let himself be affected by the pheromones, and thank god that he did, because in just a few moments he was calm. How Izumi had even done that, he didn’t know, but he assumed that maybe it was because the fellow omega had a pup or two. 

_That’s cute_ , he mused, _I wonder if I ask, he’ll show me a few pictures_. 

The two stayed there in utter peace for a bit, before the pink haired man spoke once more. “D’ya think you’re ready to go out now? Mr. Kindaichi has been waiting for you”. 

In a split second all the panic resurfaced, but Kunimi dug his nails into his palm. He could do this. He _had_ to. He _wanted_ to. “That’s the spirit!”, Izumi exclaimed brightly. The dark haired omega gave a flash of white teeth to the other, before straightening himself and going to wash his hands. 

  
  


Finally, after collecting himself, he turned to leave, but not before his reflection in the mirror caught his attention. He looked scared, in fear, and he felt like it. It was his childhood all over again, and he felt himself go dark at the thought. 

_Nope_ , he said to himself before he could dive into a pool of memories he wasn't ready to take in. He wasn’t going to that now, not in front of Izumi and _not_ at his first interview in over a year. 

He turned once more to the reflection, brows furrowing in frustration. The mirrors seemed to highlight every insecurity Kunimi had, but with a grin from Izumi, he reminded himself that he was a _bad_ bitch who was going to get this job.

  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  


“Kunimi Akira?”. 

The omega looked up from his spot on one of the soft grey couches, magazine in hand. The little waiting room was surprisingly homely and charming. The walls were an eggshell white, with the most comfortable chairs Kunimi had ever sat in. 

The ceiling had these lovely hanging plants, and the balcony/patio that was connected for employees and guests to take a break, smoke or grab a bite at the little cafe had even more green. 

The lights were in this cute little honeycomb shape, and the floor was smooth, white marble. The secretary was very kind as well. She was this lovely woman, who he had met moments before she left for maternity leave. 

She had been cute and blonde, with big eyes and an even bigger heart. Her name had been Hitoka, and she had made sure that he and all the others applying for jobs had been well rested and well fed. She would make a great mother. 

For now, the replacement for her was okay. She was boring, a bit plain, but seemed responsible and well fit for her job. Thinking of her had seemed to summon her, because she had stood from the desk, and had directed his attention towards the dark mahogany door.

“Mr. Kindaichi is ready for you sir”. 

Kunimi grinned. 

He stood up, and all eyes seemed to gravitate and pull to him. Everyone in that waiting room stared. I mean, could you blame them? 

An obvious omega was making his way to the door, his suit seemed to pose as a cape that glittered beneath him, and he was wearing heels. _Heels_. By no means were they boots or wedges either. They were sharp, stiletto like and they clicked with ferocity and confidence with every step that Kunimi took. 

His blazer sat on his shoulders, and the tight white shirt he had chosen, which had been scared to wear at first clung to every inch of his body. It was a little thin too, and the almost silk light material showed bits of everything. 

His thin waist and long arms would have been on full display if not for the white that covered them, which a lot of the alphas in the room didn’t like all that much. 

What lured them in even more was when Kunimi took another step towards his fate and the material grabbed onto one of his nipples, showing what looked to be a piercing through the soft bud. 

His dark hair waved behind him, thanks to the perfectly timed breeze that came from the balcony. His cat-like eyes screamed boss, and the ever so slight smirk on his face was apparent. 

Izumi had even lent him some of his makeup, and his now mascara covered lashes fluttered like the wings of a butterfly when he blinked. His lips were a painted cherry red, and he licked them seductively for a good affect. 

Some of the alphas in the room tried to let out dominant, attracting pheromones to fight for his attention, but Kunimi only shrugged them off, letting them know that he had no interest in starting anything with them. 

He was here for one reason, to get a job, and by god was he going to get it. If he wanted it, he would get it, no matter what. And he kept that mindset until the magic wore off and he was let into the office that seemed to snuff out his confidence. 

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


The sight in front of Kunimi was one of the most horrifying things he had ever laid his eyes on. 

Kindaichi Yuutarou, national and now international heartthrob, the man he had had a crush on since forever was currently sitting on his incredibly large chair, behind his incredibly large desk with a woman sat on his lips, bouncing up and down. 

He half expected himself to get flustered, stutter and excuse himself, but for whatever reason, he just stood there, a dark look starting to form on his face as he watched this woman, who was definitely wearing a wig, gobble up the alpha’s dick. 

Kunimi tilted his head in wonder. So this is what the creator of a billion dollar company was doing with his time? That was pathetic, and the omega was almost surprised at how unimpressed he was at the moment. 

Instead of saying anything however, he decided to judge this man’s office. It was nice, like every other part of the building, but it was filthy. Absolutely disgusting. 

The papers that had probably once been on his dark desk were scattered all over the floor, and most of them were smudged with ink. A small pot of it had been knocked over, which explained the dark stain that was sinking into his red velvet rug. 

That would probably leave a stain. 

The bookshelf to Kunimi’s left was stacked with books, but they were all messed up, some on their sides and some upside down. The trinkets that filled one shelf had been knocked over, the only one left, which was a mini eiffel tower, had a pink lacy bra hanging over it. 

Behind the desk and to the right were all windows. They went from the floor to the ceiling and the sun would’ve shone through, if not for the curtains that covered it. 

It wasn’t dark, since the curtains were white and a little thinner than ones that would block all light to the inside, but they most likely didn’t let you see the very confusing sight through the glass. 

Very smart. How would the nation feel if one of their favourite young entrepreneurs to brag about was getting fucked by - Kunimi’s eyes hooked onto a name tag on the floor - Valentina Altaire.

Wasn’t a Japanese name, so maybe she was from the new “gentleman’s” club. Why people called things like it that, Kunimi would never know. They weren’t gentlemen, the people who went in there. 

They were cheaters and liars, only going to ogle at young women and men, but as an omega and a former exotic dancer, Kunimi understood why the girls and the gays did it. 

When Valentina let out a large, certainly fake breathy moan, he decided that he had had enough. He wasn’t here to watch porn, he was here to get a fucking job. Jesus Christ, and he thought _he_ was unprofessional.

“Excuse me?”, He asked, putting a bit of innocent omega charm into his voice as he knocked on the wood of the bookshelf. Valentina gasped loudly, and sank further, onto Kindaichi’s cock, eliciting a moan from the other. 

Kunimi’s eyes almost rolled out of their sockets. 

“Hi, yeah, I’m here for an interview, so if you could just get on with it and finish this later, I’d appreciate it”. 

_That_ got the alpha’s attention. His eyes flinched open from their former closed position from pleasure, and he practically flung Valentina off of his member. She yelped in shock, and cursed at him a couple times in what sounded like Italian before turning to leave. 

Before she could, whoever, Kunimi unhooked her bra from the eiffel tower and tossed it to her. “I think you’ll need this, and I love the dress, did you get it from the new boutique by the ‘Kitty Caller’?”. She whipped her head around, eyes filled with confusion, a little bit of curiosity but mostly anger. 

She huffed when she assumed he was just joking, which he really hadn't been doing, but he gave her a winning grin before she left. 

After she had gone, her humiliation and embarrassment chasing after her, Kunimi directed his attention to the task at hand. This fool of a man and head of company. 

He was staring at the omega, dick out and shirt still off. His dark looked like you could run your hands through it, which Valentina definitely had because it looked like she had nearly torn it from his scalp. 

But when Kunimi focused on his face, he found the little blush he had fought to keep down swim back up. He was just as handsome, if not more than all the tabloids that made him out to be.

He had a strong jaw, and piercing eyes that were dark. His cheekbones were high and stuck out just the littlest bit. His nose was straight like the ending of his slightly arched eyebrows. 

He was very handsome, almost to the point that Kunimi nearly melted and forgave him right there. But only almost, because all of his fury from before suddenly came back pulsed through him like taiko drums.

  
  


_______________________________

The little omega had been yelling at Kindaichi for the past 20 minutes, and the apha would usually be upset about something like that, but he found himself leaning back in his chair and enjoying the sight of an attractive omega giving him hell. 

He had been rather confused at first, when the door to his office had opened, but assuming it was maybe his cat, Fern or just his imagination, he had ignored it. But when the most angelic voice he had ever heard met his ears, he knew it could only be one man. 

And he had been right. 

Kunimi Akira had finally, _finally_ come to see him, and he was more beautiful and alluring than the stupid emplyee photo had made him to be. 

He had been wearing makeup, although just a bit, and Kindaichi had found himself licking his lips at the sight; dark, full lashes that blinked up at him and red lips that screamed ‘kiss me’. 

Also heels. God, _heels_ ?! Kindaichi was spilling from the seams. Nothing was better than a man in heels, and Kunimi wore them better than any woman the alpha had ever seen. Even better than that, however, was the fact that his pants were seemingly attached to Kunimi’s ass and upper thighs, indicating that he was _thick_. 

And Kindaichi liked his omega’s thick. 

Perhaps even more than them being thick, Kindaichi loved an omega in power and when Kunimi had practically sent Valentina, who’s name probably wasn't Valentina, away, Kindaichi had never felt more attracted to a single person, let alone omega, in his entire life. 

And yet somehow, now, as Kunimi was pacing the length of Kindaichi’s office, giving the alpha an earful, he was even more attracted and infatuated to the other. 

No one had really yelled at him since childhood, but he somehow enjoyed the feeling of it. It felt like he was getting scolded for being bad, and by god would he love it if Kunimi was the one to _punish_ him. 

God, that sounded kinky.

“Are you even listening to me right now?!”. 

Kindaichi snapped from his trance, and he watched Kunimi stop from his fast walking, to cross his thin arms over his chest, right where the piercing that the alpha had seen was. 

He had grinned to himself at the thought of it, but now he took the opportunity to let his eyes flicker up and down Kunimi’s body, very openly checking him out before replying. “‘Course I am, sweetheart, keep going”. 

The omega growled at the fact that the alpha was not listening but undressing him with his eyes, however he didn’t stop, even more anger in his beautiful voice. 

“The first time I’m meeting you, and what do I see? _You,_ having _sex_ with some random girl, which isn’t the problem, but in your _office_?!!”. He began to pace again, grumbling underneath his breath before continuing. 

“During work hours, no less! I cannot believe you, this is completely unprofessional and horrifying! How did you even build let alone now _run_ it without being fired!”. 

Kindaichi felt his brows turn, starting to get a little annoyed, but Kunimi went on, not even noticing the slight change in pheremones in the room. 

  
  


“How do you even _have_ your job right now! I can’t believe how _inappropriate_ you are! Did you even work to get this job?! God, did you do this before? How did you even _convince_ someone to let you have partial control over this company!”. 

  
  


That was the final straw. 

The alpha had been told that since day one, and hearing it from an omega who had just interrupted him having a good time and acting like he owned the office was not something that he enjoyed. No matter how much appeal he felt towards the other. 

Kindaichi stood, rather abruptly, zipped up his pants, that Kunimi had made a remark at him earlier for, and walked quietly behind the unsuspecting omega. He had covered his pheromones, in hopes of scaring the other, which he did. 

The omega let out a little yip, a sound that the alpha hoped he would make again when he got the other in a bedroom alone, when Kindaichi rested a hand to his shoulder. 

It was innocent enough, but when Kunimi turned he saw the darkened glare that filled the alpha’s eyes. The look was somehow attractive, and he shuddered, from pleasure or pain he didn’t know, but maybe he was about to find out.

“Don’t talk like you know me”, Kindaichi said, the words almost coming out like a growl. 

Kunimi swallowed loudly, but held a steady gaze. “And why not? You seem to be okay with letting the whole world know you, and didn’t your mother ever tell you that letting your dick out isn’t exactly a way to show modesty”. 

Kindaichi raised an arched eyebrow in slight amazement. He let a wolfish smirk reach his lips when he thought of an idea. Maybe he should tease and take a bite of this sexy little thing.

“Yeah? Just cause you caught a glimpse of my dick, you think you know me?”. Kunimi nodded in response, but a bit too fast that exposed how much of a bundle of nerves he was with how the current moment was going. 

  
  


And Kindaichi was loving every second of it. 

“Does that mean”, he slowly started, his voice getting lower with the lust, as he turned the omega around to walk him further and further into the wall. 

Kunimi let out a squeak at the sudden contact from both him and the smoothness on his back, but he tightened his lips together to stop any other noise. Kindaichi grinned, and when he pressed a large palm beside the omega’s head to see his adorable reaction, he leaned in close. 

“If I undressed you right now, and trailed my hands across your sinful body, would you let me get to know you?”. 

Kunimi shuddered at his words again, but this time it was definitely out of pleasure at the sudden words and the sudden sensation that consumed all of him. Kindaichi, had his lips on the shell of the omega’s ear, and he was nibbling away. 

It was kind of.. seductive, and when the alpha licked his ear, the warmth of his tongue nearly filled Kunimi up. He couldn’t stop the moan that filtered through his soft pink lips that happened moments later. 

“Ohh..”, Kindaichi murmured, his tone vibrating nice and close to Kunimi. “Are you sensitive here?”. The omega held the alpha by the shoulders, part of him screaming at him to push the other off, but most of him wanting to draw the alpha closer to his body. 

Kindaichi smirked at the gesture, and he let himself go a little further by pressing a firm, claiming kiss to the spot where a mate bond would be on Kunimi’s beautifully flushed neck. 

“What about here?”, he asked, against the omega’s soft skin. 

Kunimi practically melted at the contact, and he was just about to give in, let the alpha inside and take control, when Kindaichi, like the tide at the sea pulled back, leaving him breathless. 

“Just kidding”. 

The chuckle that followed soon after, pissed him off but also lured Kunimi in. God this man was infuriating, cocky and good for nothing asshole, but he was incredibly stunning to look at, all at the same time. 

Kindaichi turned his head over his shoulder before leaving the office to god knows where. “You have the job, by the way”. The smirk that spread across his mouth made the omega frown. 

This stupidly sexy man was now going to be Kunimi’s boss. Great, fucking fantastic. 

  
  


_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more thing, I'd just like to thank each and every one of you that leaves kudos, comments, subscribes and bookmarks this series! I can't believe I reached 100 kudos, so thank you from the bottom of my heart! I'll continue doing this story, it brings me so much joy!
> 
> Take good care of yourselves out there, and remember to drink water!
> 
> My love to all of you! <3


	8. Gentle Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around their bodies, their personalities and who they were. 
> 
> Because boys didn’t like boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Once again, I apologize for the later update, but I've decided that these chapters will be getting a lot longer, so I will be taking a little bit longer to write them! Thank you so so much for all the support, it means the entire world to me <3
> 
> Stay safe out there! 
> 
> ~Sorry for any mistakes! <3  
> ( I bet there are tons, and if they're really big please let me now, otherwise dont worry I will be going back to read this a little bit and fix some grammar! )

  
_______________________________  
  


Kageyama fluttered his eyes open, thick dark lashes hitting the top of his eyelid, right underneath his brows. His dark hair was laid out beside his head, his body resting on the once crisp sheets, now soiled. 

He brought his large hands to delicately brush away the strands of his ink like hair and although he enjoyed physical touch of others, he almost seemed to recoil at the gentleness of his own hand. The contact of his own skin made him shiver. 

Perhaps it was his own body being disgusted with what he had done, but he didn't know. Either way it was weird, and he felt a little gross.  _ I should shower _ , he thought quietly to himself. 

He had been sleeping for a few hours now, after finishing his somewhat guilty, pleasurable session. He hadn’t intended to do it so much, but when he turned his head to sniff the edge of the cotton, he wrinkled his nose in disgust at the smell. 

It was lust, love, fear and a bit of self loathing. 

The alpha tried to focus on the love, lust and the undertones of Yamaguchi, but his mind chose to focus on the other scents mixed in. Even though they were still clouded with the wanting of another, he could clearly smell how much guilt he had felt at the things he was doing to himself. 

He tried to ignore the feelings and scents, but couldn’t without pulling his nose away from the soft, yet dirty sheets. So he did. He moved away from them, as if he were avoiding and moving away from the sinful acts he had done. Well, they weren’t  _ sinful _ persay, but Kageyama had a waterfall of guilt pour onto his shoulders as he recalled that Yamaguchi had a boyfriend. 

_ Not for long.  _

The alpha’s eyes snapped, his blue eyes growing wide at the thought that rushed through his being like a river. It was sudden, and despite how he tried to deny, he couldn’t say that it was unexpected. 

_ Where had  _ **_that_ ** _ come from?, _ he wondered to himself, but when it kept repeating over and over, like a mantra he knew. 

Despite having a love hate relationship with himself, he knew who he was, and he knew himself well. 

It was a thought from his inner alpha, his deepest desires and dirtiest secrets one might say. Even though he wanted to stop them from filling him up, he couldn’t deny the fact that they, well  _ it _ was true. Everything that came from there was true. Even from the beginning. 

When he had seen flashes of skin through the white shirts of sweat soaked boys and girls, he had tried to say he hadn’t, but he had been burning holes into the bodies of those boys. How could he not? Their flesh had been of all colours, but they had flat chests and abdomens that were squishy, hard, even in between. 

Thankfully, there had also been girls around, so when he had been caught by another kid, casting longing glances to his favourite upperclassmen at the time, he had been able to shrug it off and claim it was the girl that  _ everyone _ had been staring at. 

Of course that had been a big, fat lie. He had definitely been staring at his upperclassmen, but he suppressed the emotions he felt around boys. Around their bodies, their personalities and who they were. 

Because boys didn’t like boys. 

However, no matter how many times he tried to stop himself from feeling like this, there had come a time, in the shower no less, when his body had betrayed his mind. It wasn’t like he couldn’t help it, but he had been young, and young kids are always unnecessarily horny. 

P.E, sweaty boys, hot, summer day and no walls to keep their eyes at bay. Naked boys, naked chests, long, muscular legs. Need he say more. 

Kageyama hadn’t hid it fast enough, thus getting him caught and ending the day in the principal’s office with bruises hidden beneath his uniform and a few cuts on his face and hands. 

His mother had been furious, but he did not say a word after she had come to pick him up. How could he? His mother would never understand. Nobody would. 

That day, he had come to terms with the fact that he liked boys, even if he had hated that, and that no matter how much you train yourself to keep it calm and cool, your body could always betray whenever it wanted to. 

Kageyama had always hated that. 

And yet, as he was dwelling in a pool of his own thoughts and the omega he most desired flooded his mind, he had never felt more proud of liking boys. If the man you liked was Yamaguchi, you would probably be pretty happy about it too. 

He  _ did _ in fact want Yamaguchi, even if the omega was happily in love with a man who had the personality of a dead fish, and the job that he had dreamed of ever since high school. 

_ That’s right _ , Kageyama reminded himself. 

_ Yamaguchi has a job, and a  _ **_boyfriend_ ** _. One he loves, who is not you, so you need to give it up.  _

But..he didn’t want to. 

_ God _ , he didn’t want to. He wanted Yamaguchi. He  _ wanted _ him. Everything about him, every square inch of his body Kageyama wanted in his hands. He wanted to hug the omega and never let him leave his strong embrace. He wanted the two of them to become whole, two people joining their hearts and falling in love. 

He craved it, he needed it. He needed that freckled boy and he wanted him to be his. He wanted them to be each other’s. To share everything, to  _ be _ everything, together. 

He just  _ had  _ to have it, even if the rational part of his brain was screaming at him to suppress and not have these desires. 

He did. 

  
  


He wanted to kiss every corner and crevice of Yamaguchi. He craved to have the omega in his arms and make his fingers dance lightly against those freckled arms. That blush, that  _ blush _ , he wanted to see it, and he wanted only him to be able to see it. 

And God those eyes of his; warm, caring and kind, Kageyama wanted them to only look at him, to be filled with the adoration and love he gave to Tsukishima, and give it to him. 

The alpha covered his now closed eyes with the back of his forearms, a crimson hue beginning to form on his handsome face. When had he started to feel like this? Had it been when they had first met? Or maybe the first time that Yamaguchi hit a serve? He didn’t even know. 

There had been countless amounts of times that Kageyama had found himself infatuated with the green haired man that had been by his side, cheering him on. 

When he had gotten hitten in the face with a ball, and Yamaguchi had been there. He had dragged the alpha away from the game, despite Kageyama’s protests, had sat him down in the first aid room and had cleaned him up. The alpha would never forget those delicate little fingers on his face as he had been patched up. 

The pain had been stinging, sharp and uncomfortable, but all that had been on his mind was the omega who had been taking care of him. 

Kageyama could distinctly remember glancing up at the omega, and finding himself staring just a little bit too long. But could you blame him? He had already found Yamaguchi rathar good looking when he had first seen him, but with the omega standing above him, and the light hitting the back of his forest green locks, he had looked like an angel, fallen from heaven. 

The alpha smiled at the thoughts of the omega that managed to push through his rationality telling him to stop. Yamaguchi was just too cute for his own good, it made Kageyama want to lock him up and keep him away from the world. But he knew that the other wouldn’t like that, because despite being at first painfully shy and considerate, the omega knew what he wanted and wasn’t afraid to go after it. 

Maybe that’s why Tsukishima never says anything about wanting the omega home. Even if the blonde acted like he didn’t care, Kageyama saw right through him. Clear as day, was it that his fellow alpha wanted his mate by his side.

Mate. 

What an odd word. 

It was generally used to describe something of a friend, but in the werewolf world, it was a person, an object, a whole other place to be, a life partner. Having a mate was like reaching the end of something, without it ever feeling like it was over. It was like finishing a mile race or getting the justice you’ve deserved. It was home, but so much more. 

The warmth that you could feel with a mate, especially one that loved you or a true mate was something that was indescribable. Kageyama himself had never gotten to have that feeling before, but he could see others, and he found himself wanting what they had. 

He saw couples walking home as he left the office. When the sky was reaching its end of orange, starting anew with blue, and the clouds cried their emotions; sorrow, joy, relief at the prospect of rest. 

The couples would meet, and it was like the world stopped for them. The way that they seemed to fall into each other’s arms, their bodies becoming one and their hands intertwining with one another. It was like yin and yang, two halves of a whole meeting once more. 

It sort of reminded Kageyama of a story that his grandfather used to tell him all the time, when he had been a young boy. There was a festival for it too, during the summertime, and no matter how many times he had heard it at school, he always crossed his legs and listened attentively to what his grandfather had to say. 

_ たなばた _

_ The star festival. _

It was a celebration, a parade held in July with crowds flooding the street and colourful paper slips filled with wishes hung on a tree, of two deities. Orihime, and Hikoboshi, he remembered, were separated for a year because of the milky way, but once a year, when the mood was just right, the heavens would grant them their greatest wish; to see each other. 

It was joyful, a day for festivities, hence the star festival. The two would be together once again for that single day, and it was a dazzling occasion. Kageyama recalled his time during that hot summer day with his grandfather and older sister. They would eat great food and wish for everything they had ever wanted on those little slips of paper. 

But as if him and the festival were the deities themselves, the day would come to an end. And, as Orihime and Hikoboshi parted ways once more, Kageyama would say goodbye to that summer night and those magical moments he had had. 

_______________________________

  
  


The sun was shining, the birds were singing as if it was their last day to live and Sugawara was feeling rather excited. 

The light from the glass windows beside his head allowed the brightness of the warm sun to invade his kitchen. He welcomed every bit of it however, and soaked in the feeling, as if he was being hugged. 

He had woken up nice and early today, deciding to make his adoring husband some breakfast and pack a bento for him. Daichi always did so much for the omega, and worked hard, so the least he could do in return was feed the damn himbo. 

Himbo.  _ God _ , he loved calling the alpha that word. Daichi, being the adorably clueless idiot he was, hadn't known what that had meant, and Suga, being the cheeky little shit that he was, he hadn’t said a thing. 

The look on his face had been priceless, however. All wide eyed, mouth slightly agape, but a slow smirk beginning to from on them. Suga had nearly fallen on the floor while Daichi had a little hand waving in exasperation moment. 

Sugawara felt himself chuckle at the memory and his choice of words for the alpha. 

He turned his attention back to the task at hand after a few moments, and twirled in place gracefully as he hummed a tune he couldn’t remember the name of to himself.

The omega twirled once more at his spot in the middle of the checkered tiles before turning around to stir the pot once more. For breakfast, he had made french toast, which was currently sitting in a pan, but the pot was filled with homemade pasta that he just  _ knew _ his easy to please husband would like. 

That was one of his favourite things about the alpha. No matter what Suga made, unless it was specifically disgusting, Daichi would enjoy it. It would become his new favourite of the week and the omega would really milk it until the alpha said he didn’t want it anymore. 

It was kind of cute the way he did it, all flustered and stuttering, afraid he would hurt Suga’s feelings. It never did, but the ashen blonde would poke at the alpha saying it did just to see the other blubber and apologize. 

Daichi’s apologizes were devine, all roses and champagne, Suga loved it. Even if it was something small, the alpha would buy him a bouquet of roses, from Yamaguchi of course. 

Often, they didn’t really fight, mostly it was playful banter and some bickering here and there. Daichi would get mad at Suga for his childish antics, and the latter would give the former shit for his uptight personality, saying he was never any fun. 

Of course, Suga loved how stoic and strict his husband could be, but every once in a while he wanted to get a little loose and half some fun, which Daichi never seemed to permit. 

When they had been younger, freshly mated, the omega would use to get back at his partner playing dirty. Skimpy little shorts, fishnets so tight he practically spilled from their black cage, smooth, see through shirts that dipped low and tall,  _ tall _ black boots that made his usually proportioned body become 99% legs and 100% ass. 

Suga recalled that night. He had gone clubbing, as all young adults do, without letting Daichi know. They had argued over college, something about the omega worrying too much about things and him saying that the alpha didn’t worry enough, he couldn’t remember. 

But god, what he  _ definitely _ remembered was the look on his poor husband’s face when he had caught sight of him on the dance floor, every alpha practically melting into him. With the club lights blinding him and the music so loud it became his own heartbeat, it had been hard to see, but when he did, oh boy. It was utter horror, anger and what had made the omega shiver, possessiveness. So much, it poured from his chocolate brown eyes. 

Daichi had been pissed, and Suga had  _ loved  _ it. 

The omega smiled gently from where he stood, leaning against the marble countertops before sighing into the hand that he had placed against his soft cheek. 

The alpha had marched through the crowd, yanked the omega by the arm and had slammed him against the walls outside the club in the alleyway. There had been people around, those going home and those leaving their house for nightly activities, but the thrill fueled the fire and Daichi didn’t seem to be able to stop.

And Sugawara hadn’t stopped him either. 

What a marvelously dangerous, enthralling and lovely night that had been. One full of passion, he might add. 

They had never made love until that moment, and despite it being a little rough, it had been wonderful. The feeling of the wall against his back, the alpha against his chest and his hands in his hair, pulling him close. The taste, god the  _ taste _ , and the feeling of it all. All the moaning and growling and the way Daichi had bit into him, getting a taste of his whole body like predator to prey? God! He nearly melted on the floor into a puddle of bliss at the memory. 

Make up sex was something they did often, now that he thought about. Well, it wasn’t really make up sex persay, but more of a ritual after they had forgiven one another, more or less. 

Sometimes, even sex couldn’t make them forgive each other completely. Things went a little too far on very rare occasions, but the ashen blonde could clearly look back on his worst fight with the man he called home. 

It had been something about a company dinner, which had been very important to the omega at the time. Now, he worked somewhere else obviously, but he had been 22, fresh from a standard fast food job and trying to get a sparkly, adult job. 

He had wanted to impress his new higher ups, which he had basically been doing already, but when he had mentioned Daichi, who had been his fiance at the time, they had insisted on meeting. So Suga had asked, and after a bit of pleading the alpha had given in and said yes. 

However, maybe he had forgotten, because when Suga had called him later that night, wondering where the  _ hell _ he was, Daichi had picked up, said nothing, yelling incoherently and hung up. 

He had shown up eventually, god an hour late, but there nonetheless,  _ incredibly _ intoxicated. Just completely blown, and completely in pieces. It had pissed the omega so bad that the brunette slept on the coach for a week and was forced to make his own breakfast, lunch and dinner. 

Suga frowned a little at the memory, but he decided not to let the past ruin his fun morning, so he shook himself off and turned his attention back to the french toast that had been making a sizzling noise for quite some time now. 

  
  


Standing just a few feet away from him, was his dubbed himbo husband who was admiring his cute little mate from his place at the door. He was leaning against the freshly painted white of the doorframe, and when the sun flickered through his eyes he looked like a model on the cover of a big time. 

He smiled affectionately at his mate, even though the omega couldn’t see him. These were always his favourite moments, getting to see his husband cook. Sugawara always looked to be in utter bliss, and in his own world whenever he prepared food for them. 

It was always good food too, so the alpha couldn’t complain. He loved food, and was a big eater too, so having someone he loved provide him with made his entire body sing with utter joy.  _ Suga _ made his entire body sing with joy. 

Just being around his mate made the alpha feel safe, welcomed and home. 

A sudden crack of voice from the omega, shook him from his thoughts, but also prompted Daichi to bite back a chuckle. Currently, the sight before him was of his mate dancing about their cooking space, singing his heart out. 

Now, Suga wasn’t a horrible singer, but he definitely wasn't a Beyonce. His voice sounded lovely singing lullabies and little tunes, but as he had a full on concert in their kitchen, belting note after note, Daichi couldn’t help but wince. 

The omega glided across the tile floor, spinning here, there and everywhere. He had a wooden spoon in one hand, a salt shaker in the other, and was looking  _ impossibly  _ adorable. The alpha couldn’t help the wide grin that reached the ends of his face. 

As he watched from the comfortable spot at the door, he couldn’t help but wonder how, on God’s green earth, he had managed to score such a cutie. In all honesty, sometimes he thought that the only reason he had gotten the ashen blonde to marry him was because of what Suga liked to call his ‘big man tiddies’. 

However, everytime his husband looked over his shoulder and gave him one of his award winning smiles only reserved for Daichi and the ones he loved, he didn’t really care. He fell in love all over again, and would continue to do so. 

Sometimes it scared him how whipped he was for his husband, but he knew that Suga felt the same way. He could feel it, every time the ashen blonde would write these cute little notes in his bento box. When he would kiss the alpha’s face lovingly before he headed for work, and when he would come back from a particularly hard day, the omega was there to hold him, caress him as he let out all of his frustrations. 

Now that he thought about it, the two had always shared an undeniable amount of feelings for each other, even throughout high school. There were times when they had almost confessed, sure, but it had never happened until college. 

Daichi grinned to himself at the memory of high school. They had played a lot of sports together, and he recalled getting incredibly injured at one of their games. Suga had rushed to be with him, and he had cradled the alpha’s face, much to the then 17 year olds delite. 

Suga had always had the softest hands on Earth, and the alpha loved nothing more than when he could touch them, or when the omega would pet his head and face with them. 

That kind of made him sound like a big dog, but he didn’t really care. He was, essentially, one anyways. At least for his mate. He would give into anything that the omega would say, and give him literally anything that he wanted. 

Whatever his heart desired, Daichi would provide. 

  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  


The alpha hadn't noticed this before, but his mate had a wonderful body, and it was currently being served on a silver platter right before his hungry chocolate brown eyes. 

While Daichi was dressed in his respectable work attire; suit and tie, without his fancy, polished wingtip shoes on, Suga was still dressed in pajamas, which were a little dangerous, the alpha could admit. 

Smooth, bare, milky white thighs were on full display, and whenever the omega reached his arms above his head to sway his sinful hips, the alpha practically tore his lips with his teeth at the sight. 

He could feel himself growing a little impatient, but the look of joy on his mate’s face made him stop want to stop his immediate thoughts of going and fucking Sugawara across the counter. 

But, sometimes the instincts would override the rational thoughts, and Daichi couldn’t stop the desire he felt. Well, he always felt a need for his mate, but today it was particularly strong. 

Maybe it was because of their mindlink, or the fact that the alpha’s was unconsciously letting out a possessive, slightly amorous scent, but Suga could immediately tell that his husband was in the mood. 

He had been happily stirring the pot and making the french toast, before now but he knew that his husband could be pretty insistent sometimes, even if he didn’t mean to. 

He turned, very slightly just in case, and found Daichi staring at him, a look in his eyes that Suga knew all too well. 

Desire, want,  _ need _ . 

It sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, and when the alpha let his tongue flick over his bottom lip, the omega found himself being drawn to the other. He wanted the alpha to lick  _ his _ lips like that, and have him do the same. 

As if his body wasn’t his own, an invisible string seemed to pull the two mates together. It was a strong tug, a connection only between mates that forced them to meet.

It was still pretty early in the morning, and the sun poured itself into their kitchen. The water from the faucet stopped its dripping, and the dishes on the rack sparkled from their fresh wash. The cacti around the crevices of the room were silent, still. The white of the kitchen tiles melted into the black, the sizzling of the pan seemed to cease completely, and everything stopped. 

The cats jumped, tails swaying as they left from their spots on the windowsill, deciding to leave their owners in peace and have fun somewhere else. They padded softly from one place to another, ending up in the cosy living room. 

The room was majority tall windows, but the light had been shut out with the blinds being drawn shut. The T.V was off, and the couches looked plush enough to make you want to just jump in and stay forever. 

The cat toys were put to one side, and it was essentially feline heaven. Squishy, soft mice were thrown about, and the cushions were well worn. You could tell that it was greatly used. 

The stuffing of the beds were beginning to come undone, and the little balls for Mocchi and Cello to play with were littered with some deep and some barely even scratching the surface marks. 

They meowed and nipped at each other quietly as they fought over who got to have that top spot of the cat tower. Mochi won, of course, as she always did, prompting Cello to choose the second best level and curl into himself. 

Back in the kitchen, the two mates were still staring into each other’s eyes, all of the former lust was gone and both of their scents seemed to intertwine, flooding the room with emotions of only pure, unconditional love. 

Daichi had one hand on Sugawara’s waist, the other on the back of his neck, and the omega had both hands on his husband’s strong shoulders. The slight breeze coming through the window brushed against their hair, and the alpha saw that little mole that he loved beneath his mate’s pretty hazel eye.

Suga could feel the flex of muscle as the alpha moved ever so slightly. He gently brought his head down to the omega’s neck, nosing at the gland until the scent of raspberries and fresh cream surged through his entire body.

Daichi inhaled deeply, as if he were trying to become one with his mate’s fragrance. It was calming, refreshing and downright delicious to him. He never would and did find anything more delectable than this. 

The smell of Suga would always be one of the alpha’s favourite things. It guided him through his darkest days and let him find the one he loved most. It would be his light to his mate and if he could have it in a bottle he would and get scent drunk on it every night. 

If there was only one thing in the world that he could smell, it would be this. This adorable, charming and yummy smell of raspberries and fresh cream. 

  
  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  


The two men stayed like that for what seemed like hours, but in reality had only been about 20 minutes or so. Their bodies had melted even further into one another, if that was even possible, and Sugawara felt safe in his husband’s strong arms. 

He inhaled the smell of his mate; campfire and the forest. It was earthy, but very comforting to him and he held on a little tighter. Unfortunately, as much as he wanted to stay however, he knew that they had places to be, so he decided to break the silence first, as much as he wanted to stay in this little bubble with his husband. 

“Dai”, He murmured ever so softly against the alpha’s broad, well muscled chest. At first the slightly taller didn’t want to reply, for fear of it cracking their already slightly broken delicate atmosphere, but he caved in after a few minutes. 

“What is it,” He said, voice barely a whisper as he spoke into that ashen blonde hair he loved so much. It was soft to touch, and he found himself subconsciously rubbing his cheek against it, trying to scent it as his own. 

Daichi continued his scenting, which he had come to the conclusion was a very important thing at this moment in time. He moved from his husband’s hair to his face; eyes, cheeks, nose, they were all met with the alpha’s strong scent. 

When he was just about to smother Suga in his distinct alpha smell, the omega spoke up, making him stop momentarily. 

“We should stop”. 

The alpha glanced down at his husband, a bit of worry flashing through his warm eyes. “What do you mean, darling?”, he asked, voice a little too filled with panic for it to go unnoticed by Suga. 

The omega looked up at his mate’s face and laughed at the brunette’s mother hen expression. “Relax, Dai, I’m only saying this because you need to get to work and with how long we’ve been like this, the food has probably been burnt”. 

“Oh,” Was all that the alpha said in response. Not wanting to displease his mate however much he wanted to stay, he pressed a light kiss to the other’s cheek and stepped away, removing Suga from his embrace. 

The omega returned the touch of lips and turned to focus back on the food. He continued his cooking adventure, moving about the kitchen and singing like nothing had just happened. Daichi watched for a few minutes, but unable to help because of his inability to make anything but toast, he decided to leave his mate in peace. 

The alpha turned and made his way, steps as light as he could make them to the living room. It only took a few minutes for him to find his little fur babies; Mochi was tucked into the cat tower compartment at the top, while Cello was having a bit of a fight with a soft, very dirty ball. 

Daichi grinned at the sight, and deciding that he actually enjoyed having a hand, he decided to go bug Cello instead of Mocchi. She could get a little aggressive, and the alpha wasn’t lying when he said that she had a mean bite. 

He enjoyed his time nonetheless with Cello, who he called his ol’ boy, and the two played with toy grey mice and ratted out balls until the tomcat turned his tail, deeming he had had enough. 

Daichi pouted from his spot on the floor. It was in these moments that he wished had a dog. A dog would never tire from playing. Maybe he should ask Sugawara about getting one, he’d probably say yes. 

The alpha got up, stretching his knees while doing so, before glancing around the cosy little room. It was nice enough, and he wasn’t lying when he said that he liked it, but sometimes it seemed a little empty. Especially when the cats decided to disappear and leave him by his lonesome. 

That got him thinking to when he had gone home for a visit. His older cousin had just given birth to her second son, and it had been a spectacle. The whole family had gone over, and Daichi’s younger siblings had fallen in love with the new addition. 

The alpha wouldn’t lie, he had thought about asking Suga to see if they wanted to have a baby, but the moments had never seemed right. The omega would be too tired, or they would be busy, he had just never gotten the chance. 

  
  


But, he wanted one. A little boy or girl, he didn’t care. Just one, or two, or three little pups running around would be nice. They would be beautiful, he knew, Sugawara was beautiful, but he didn’t know what the omega would say. 

It was his body and Daichi had never been one to force anything like that on his mate. Maybe he could ask. Maybe. But his omega’s voice called out to him, and he soon forgot it at the words that he said. 

“Food’s ready!”. 

Daichi could smell it, and as most do, he walked over as if in a trance. It smelled heavenly,  _ Suga _ smelled heavenly. 

Sitting on the table was a lovely spread of various breakfast foods. The french toast was dripping with warm syrup and the fruit already ready to go on his plate looked so fresh, so real, that the alpha nearly drooled at the sight. God, his mate was so good,  _ too _ good to him.

He sat down excitedly like a toddler, and waited for Suga who was putting the dishes into the washer and removing his cute little apron to hang it on the little hook by the doorway. 

The omega soon sat down, and Daichi was ecstatic. He loved eating with his mate, and as they dug in he let the happy pheremones roll off his body in excited waves. 

Suga just giggled at his baby-like mate, and opted for another piece of french toast before his stomach let him know that was a bad idea. He stopped immediately, gripping the edge of the table and puffing his cheeks up to stop the sudden urge to get rid of the previously enjoyed food.

“Kou?”, Daichi asked from across the table, setting his fork down. The omega couldn’t reply, only give a quick, panicked glance before standing up and rushing down the hall to the bathroom. 

_______________________________

  
  


“BEACH DAY!”.

Asahi whipped his head around at the conjoined yelling of his mate and Tanaka, who were, despite being in the kitchen, just as loud and clear as if they were right in front of him. Ennoshita, who stood at his side in the alpha and omega’s living room, as the two neatly folded clothes, cracked one of his charming half smiles. 

Their respective idiotic mates were doing something that they had always done as teenagers. Yu was thrust into the air, Tanaka gripping his torso and flying him around like a dad would do to his child. Maybe an airplane was a better analogy, but Asahi laughed nonetheless. 

Ennoshita and Tanka had graced the house with their very balanced personalities by sleeping over the night before. The two couples frequently had a movie night, with it usually being every week or so at Asahi and Yu’s house. 

The result of last night and the clear, sunny morning had the high school besties screaming and jumping for joy like children. In Yu’s own words, Asahi quoted “there’s no day, like a beach day!”. Granted that had been during one of the omega’s many excitable rants, but the alpha had been paying attention. 

Asahi and him had actually been thinking about it ever since then, but it had never seemed to be right in the timing. Thankfully, the stars had aligned resulting in what would probably be a festive day and a happy Nishinoya, which Asahi was always striving to have. 

“Be careful, Ryu! The sun will be hot and you’ll need your sunscreen”, Ennoshita’s melodic voice suddenly interrupted Asahi’s thoughts. He glanced downward at the raven haired man, who was gripping a half folded shirt in one hand and waving his other to get his mate to come over to him. 

The yelling shut down almost instantly and in just a few seconds, Tanaka suddenly appeared in the doorway. He walked over to his mate, and did so happily. The older alpha watched from the sidelines and couldn’t help the slight chuckle that left his body at the sight of seeing his fellow alpha being wrapped around his mate’s finger. The man, who was no longer bald and had some nice hair on his head, was like a puppy to its owner.

He wagged his little tail and trotted over to Ennoshita, a dopey, love stricken look on his ruggedly handsome face, although the beta hadn’t seemed to notice it. He was too busy getting out the sun screen to see how Tanaka’s eyes seemed to light up like the whole world was right before him. 

Asahi smiled rather warmly at the other couple. Even if Ennoshita was usually seen as the smarter one, he could be a real dummy when it came to love, because the way that Tanaka looked at him made the older alpha want to take a picture and just show the beta the effect he had on his mate. 

“Hey”, the now much quieter voice of Asahi’s own mate said by his side. Usually he would’ve freaked out at how someone had crept up on him, but he could smell the omega from miles away, and he was happy to have the other next to him.

Slowly, trying not to break the gentle atmosphere, he bent down and pressed a soft kiss against Yu’s head. “Love you,” he murmured, to which the omega replied with an affirmative hum and one of his much smaller hands gripping the alpha’s much larger ones. 

The omega rubbed his thumb over Asahi’s palm, and the alpha relaxed into the soft touch of his mate. Nishinoya seemed to have calmed down, which Asahi was thankful for because he was always afraid of his mate getting hurt whenever he was too excited and yelling about. 

“Are you for the beach?” He asked, his deep voice barely a whisper. The omega nodded, and a grin hatched onto his face. Carefully, as to not make obvious, he got on his tippy toes, pushed his lips to the shell of Asahi’s ear and opened his mouth.

“When we get there”. Asahi shivered from his warm breath but kept still. “I want you to take me”, A small hand snaked down the alpha’s torso. “With  _ this _ ”. The alpha nearly yelped aloud at the sudden touch, but he quickly snatched his mate’s hand away and pressed it to his sides. 

“Are you almost in heat, Yu? Why’re you so horny today”. The tone in his voice was high and worried, but he only giggled in response. He started leaning nice and close to Asahi with flushed cheeks and a glaze over his eyes. They were chest to chest and the alpha could only sighed. 

Nishinoya often got like this because of too many pheromones, and when the alpha took a hesitant sniff of the air he could smell a slight twinge of possessiveness coming off of Tanaka. 

Quickly, and smoothly he hoped, he wrapped his arms securely around the omega, and pressed a soft kiss to his smooth forehead in a silent way of asking permission. Slowly, the omega nodded and in a flash, Asahi lifted the other up and tip-toed out of the living, leaving behind the unsuspecting alpha and beta. 

Thankfully, the alpha and beta combo hadn't noticed a thing from the others, as they too, were very wrapped up in their own little delicate bubble of love. 

Tanaka was currently standing quietly in front of his mate, an expectant look in his dark eyes, as he observed the quiet steps and mumbles coming from the other. Ennoshita tended to not make any sudden movements, and that stayed the same even for his mate. The alpha didn’t really think much of it, he assumed it was a force of habit, nothing more or less. 

As he waited for his mate to quit his fussing, he couldn’t help but curiously peak around Yu and Asahi’s downstairs bathroom. It was pretty spacious, and kind of nice now that he got to have a closer look. 

The space was painted a pale, yet summery yellow with little daisies that danced across the walls, and slowly made their way to the outside frame of the mirror. The counter was white, along with the toilet, tub and tiled floors. 

The fluffy rug for the tub, towels and shower curtain however were covered in the same warm colour. It made Tanaka feel a little gooey inside, and he sort of felt like the hue was warming himself like the sun.

Unbeknownst to the alpha however, Ennoshita had finished and caught him spacing out at the walls. The beta had chuckled, and sneakily placed something on his husband’s pretty little head.

Tanaka had on a cute little headband with furry bear ears on it, and he immediately froze in silent fear at the familiar feeling. He glanced up at his mate, and scowled slightly, much to Ennoshita’s delight.

He had giggled upon seeing it but now was full blown laughing, which made the alpha’s heart practically soar out of his chest. Usually he would strongly refuse, but for his beloved husband, and  _ only _ for his husband would he do such humiliating things.

The beta had admitted his love for seeing Tanaka in accessories ages ago, saying it was funny that his grumpy husband could look so adorable in cute, frilly things. The alpha had been a little shocked at the news, and despite him wanting to please the beta, it had taken a little convincing before he had allowed Ennoshita to go wild. 

At first he had been upset, wanting to keep up his thug rep, he had admittedly refused the request of his mate. But, after a long day and a few weeks of fighting over something so stupid, the alpha had given in. 

Ennoshita had been practically screaming with excitement when Tanaka had allowed him to dress him into a little onesie, and then one of those maid dresses that were shooting to the sky in popularity. 

As much as he had hated it, the smile on the beta’s face had been worth it, because not a single thing was more important to the alpha than seeing his mate smile. It would always be the most rewarding thing, and nothing could compare. 

He had also felt a little badass in that maid outfit. The skkrt had a lot of flow, and he could totally run in it. Ennoshita had taken some pictures, and upon showing Saeko, she had barked with laughter, which usually would make Tanaka snap at her, but he owned it. If he was a ‘bad bitch’, as Suga said, then he was going to  _ own  _ it. 

A gentle touch on his forehead promptly shook him from his thoughts, and his face immediately formed into a beam, directed to his mate. He practically melted into the little touches that the beta pressed to his skin every so often.

He hadn’t started applying the sunscreen yet, but Tanaka obediently stayed still, making sure he didn’t bother Ennoshita. The latter had a light smile on his lips as gentle started applying smooth cream to the alpha’s already pretty tanned face.

“Close your eyes,” the raven said quietly, beginning to press a cream covered finger to his cheek. The alpha happily obliged and scrunched up his face in a way that tugged at the beta’s heart strings. 

His husband was always afraid of getting the cream in his eyes, so he always squished his face like that, but he did it for Ennoshita even though he trusted him 100 percent, just because he knew how much the other enjoyed it. 

With no reaction from the beta for a few seconds, Tanaka feared he had annoyed his partner, but that heavenly laughter filled his ears moments later, and his worries faded away to the back of his mind. 

He let out a small laugh along with the other before looking down to cast a loving smile towards the face of the one that he loved more than anything that the Earth could possibly have. 

With Ennoshita by his side in life, the alpha felt on top of the world, like he could rule the world, and he knew that he had nothing to fear, because no matter what, his mate would be there to help him.

That was one of the reasons why he had decided to propose to this huge nerd in the first place. 

“I heard that”, Ennoshita grumbled, slapping rather harshly at the alpha’s shoulders, a pout on his face. Tanaka stopped for a split second, mouth slightly agape in mock shock at the violence he had just witnessed, before bursting out in laughter at his mate’s cute actions. 

He leaned in, while his husband took a careful step back, glancing up at him from beneath his dark, thick lashes. A surprised look flickered across the alpha’s face before it melted into an excited smirk. Ennoshita loved to tease him, especially when it came to giving him kisses, but god he loved it and was always up for the challenge. 

They continued this little walk until the beta’s back hit the wall softly. Tanaka grinned in triumph, and pressed his palm next to the other’s head. But before he could lean in and claim Ennoshita’s pretty pink lips, the beta stretched his hand out and wiped the sun cream on the alpha’s navy blue shirt. 

His mouth was agape once more, but a smile was curling the corners of his mouth. “YOU!”, he exclaimed, glancing downwards and brushing off the cream only for it to stick to his palms. He glanced back at his mate and pulled a grossed out face that made his husband laugh. 

“It’s not funny,” he snapped, which only encouraged the other even more. “It is!”, he wheezed out, doubling over in pain and hugging his sides. His face was lightning up and tears began to form at the corner of his eyes. Tanaka frowned at the sight of his mate laughing at his expense. 

A grin played on his lips at a sudden idea, and in a moment he surged forward to grip the beta’s waist in his large hands. Ennoshita stopped laughing immediately, tears still at his eyes and a body still shaking from the aftermath of his laughing fit. 

Their high difference wasn’t great, but it was still enough for the beta to have to look up at him, much to Tanaka’s delight. He loved being able to stare down the beta, it made him seem so much cuter and compact, like the alpha could just pick him up and fit him in his pocket.

“Stop laughing”, he murmured deeply, bringing his face closer to nip at the beta’s lip that was protruding and trembling the tiniest bit. Ennoshita seemed a little surprised at the sudden action, but his gaze turned proud and he raised a brow before saying “make me”, in the sultriest voice Tanaka had ever heard. 

He grinned at those words, and allowed his hands to crawl down the beta’s spine, that shivered beneath his careful touch. Tanaka pulled him a little closer to his body until they were chest to chest, and he could see the specks of gold in his husband’s dark eyes. 

His hair was softly blown by the AC in the bathroom, and Tanaka couldn’t help the grin that formed on his face at the sight of Ennoshita’s flushed cheeks. It was cute. 

“I think I might take you up on that offer”, he spoke slowly, really drawing out the words in his deep voice. The beta stared into his eyes, shivering, a feeling of thrill and pleasure surging through his veins. 

Tanaka was usually chill, but sometimes when he got excited or Ennoshita prodded him a bit too much, the alpha would snap and become the dominant creature his secondary gender was known for. 

The beta fucking loved it. 

Especially now, with those eyes that shone with desire. They were directed to him, and he was bursting from his body at the thought. The alpha looked at him, and only  _ him _ . 

“I think you should”, he said, continuing their very quiet and slow moving conversation. He brought a graceful finger to Tanaka’s bare collarbone. 

“Yeah?”, the alpha growled lowly, a smile on his face that exposed his sharp canines. Ennoshita was too overwhelmed by the scents, so the only thing he could do was nod. 

“Fuck,” Tanaka said. 

  
_ Me. _

_ _______________________________ _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha, you can really see how much I'm milking Kageyama's feelings for Yamaguchi... I assure you that the peak of drama will be happening, all that confrontational stuff, but It'll take a while, so I'm trying to have fun and write some good ol' pining for the time being. 
> 
> Also BEACH DAY! I'm already getting ready for the drama that's going to flood from my brain, so I decided to add in some cute times with Asanoya and Ennotana as a bonus!
> 
> I'll probably finish up the beach day for either the next chapter or the one after that! I'm gonna be trying to swap between fluff and drama, but we'll have to seee.. :D
> 
> My apologies for that ending bit btw, I had written this over the span of a few days or so and was slowly loosing my mind
> 
> I'm not too sure exactly what months this story takes in... I'm trying to write it as if it's in the time of real life, but I may speed things up a bit, as I have a fun little dramatic bit of writing for Thanksgiving with EnnoTana. (FYI i live in Canada, so Thanksgiving has already passed, but I've decided to keep it up with America just in case) 
> 
> :D ahh yes, sweet drama. We love to see it! 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you enjoyed this long ass chapter, and I hope to see you soon!  
> Feel free to drop a comment about any questions, concerns or some critique you may have! 
> 
> All my love to each and every one of you, I'm cheering you in everything you're fighting to achieve!
> 
> <3


	9. A Day At The Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They seemed so happy, so the beta looked away, trying to convince himself it was because he felt rude for staring and not for feeling the slightest twinge of jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello!  
> I apologize deeply for the both incredibly late, and short chapter!  
> It's my end of term, and I've also been having a bit of personal problems, but I've come back to give you this chapter as a peace offering lol  
> Anyhow, read the bottom notes for extra info, and I hope you're all staying safe!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes ~
> 
> <3

_______________________________  
  


Ennoshita smiled from where he stood, leaning against Asahi and Yu’s little minivan. It was painted a beautiful little blue that seemed to match the alpha and omega’s respective tastes. The little decor on the inside was even cuter, and as the beta pulled his eyes away from the beach, he could see the little plants that Asahi had insisted on keeping inside. 

He turned back after a few moments and felt his face grow warm with joy as he couldn’t seem to take his eyes off the breathtaking sight before him; The lion’s pelt gold of the sand that seemed to flow over the beach as the wind ran through it, and the car behind him that almost seemed to melt against the bright blue sky. 

The only difference was the fluffy, cotton candy seeming white clouds that happily breezed across the azure, as if they had no care in the world. Their shapes changed with every passing heartbeat, and Ennoshita found himself acting like a child; staring up at them in encaptured wonder.

Lying beneath the sky, however, was the most appealing part of the scene. The ocean was racing towards the sand in large, sloping, cerulean cobalt waves. White bubbles foamed at the ends, and when the water reached towards the shore, the bubbles sank into the sand before fading away. 

Little children squealed and screamed at the water, their parents either holding their hands in comfort or watching from afar, cracking gentle smiles at their excitement over a new discovery. 

Ennoshita felt a little pain in his heart at the sight, and it seemed to strike him deeper when a mother giggled along with her newborn baby. They sat in the shallow end, enough for the mother to stand without fear of dropping the child. 

A loud babbling from the baby shook the beta from his trance, and he glanced upwards to see that coming from a spot the sand, was another lady, who he assumed was the mother’s partner. 

She wore dark sunglasses, and the woman with the baby laughed when the lady came into the water only to hiss and exclaim how cold it was. She only frowned for a minute before laughing and placing the sunglasses on her partner’s face. 

The three of them soaked up the sun, and when one of them left to go get cheese and feed it to the other, Ennoshita felt his heart squeeze. 

They looked so into their own space, as if no one else was there, and the baby happily babbled at the blue that met its chubby baby hands with every small splash. 

The beta wanted to look away, but when he did he saw an even more lovey dovey display. 

A young man, who was closer to him than the two women had been, was sporting a big sun hat that almost concealed the dark locks that peeked out from beneath it. 

His stomach was slightly swollen with a baby, despite wearing a loose white dress, and a young girl lay in between his legs, her pigtails swishing from side to side every time she turned to the brunette excitedly. 

She showed him her many shells, and the sand creations she made even though they crumbled back to their original forms everytime she picked them up. This made her pout and the man pat her head, a loving smile on his, what Ennoshita noticed, very pretty face. 

Glasses sat on the bridge of his nose, almost concealing the fascinating blue eyes that sat behind the thin, dark frames. His bangs covered some of his brows and most of his forehead, but his lips that stretched into a smile were easy to see. 

Ennoshita couldn’t help but stare. Few people had made him stop in his tracks, well strangers at least. But this man was definitely one of them. Everything was rather enrapturing, but the beta knew that the pull he felt towards the other was nothing but…. What was it? What about this man was so interesting to him?

Come to think of it, every family he saw at the beach caught his attention.. But what about this man was it that made him so caught up. He didn’t know, but luckily he didn’t have to come up with a reason because a deep yell was heard from a few feet away. 

His eyes snapped up to see a huge, incredibly buff man with chin length, soaking wet hair that was a mixture of white, grey and hints of black. He was holding what seemed like mountains of food in his two hands.

Anything and everything was in his hands; hot dogs, ice cream, cake, even soda and kebabs, but the happy yell of a child shook the beta out of his food induced trance.

Ennoshita hadn’t even noticed, but there had been a basket next to the brunette, with a very young baby lying in it. It’s little hands grasped at the air, and it let out another yell, which prompted a laugh from the buff man. 

He made his way over like a puppy, and the look in the pregnant brunette’s eyes made Ennoshita feel like he was interrupting something. It was love,  _ god _ so much love, and the beam that followed from the large man was a return of the same emotion.

They seemed so happy, so the beta looked away, trying to convince himself it was because he felt rude for staring and not for feeling the slightest twinge of jealousy. 

“Chikara!”. 

Ennoshita almost yelped aloud. The voice of his love had interrupted his thoughts and he wondered if he had been caught, but with no further noise made from the other, he came to the conclusion that he hadn't. 

He knew, however, that Tanaka would get all pouty if he didn’t reply soon, so he turned his head to flash a bright white smile to his husband. The darkness of both his hair and zip up hoodie matched with the sky, creating a contrast that made him look like he was in an old photograph.

  
  


A gust of wind brought the beta’s hood up to his face, and the alpha wasn’t able to see the other for a few minutes, much to his displeasure. But, when the breeze finally melted away, in gentle waves, he felt his voice get stuck up in his throat. 

  
  


Tanaka could only stop and take in what was in front of him, from where he stood only a few feet away. The sight before him was breathtaking, ethereal and something of another planet. Dark as night hair flew across Ennoshita’s slightly tanned face, and his eyes were closed, scrunching up in the way that they did, whenever the beta smiled. 

The alpha felt the air in his lungs leave, and if it wasn’t for the little chuckle that his husband mate moments later, he probably would’ve forgotten to breathe. How had he been so lucky? Every time his mate gave him one of those award winning smiles, he could feel his face pull up into a grin, and his heart rate pick up. 

No matter how many times he told him, the alpha knew that his mate would never understand the feelings he felt whenever Ennoshita looked at him. The things that blossomed from deep within his heart could never, never be put into words. At least not in a way that could be properly understood. 

It was like looking at something important to you that you had lost after time, or your favourite thing in the world. It was like resting after a long day, warmth on your face, or the beams of light that shot from the sky after a long day of rain. 

It was like seeing fireflies light up in the night sky, the excitement of the Christmas season and rushing to the edge of the boat to feel the ocean spray against your face, all wrapped into one. 

It was a feeling of being full. Like when your heart swells and your breath gets so caught up that you can’t even let it out. It was something that Tanaka was grateful for, and he was even more grateful over the fact that Ennoshita felt the exact same way as he did. 

Either way, any time Tanaka saw his husband, he fell in love all over again. Even though the two had been through some things, he knew that these feelings would never,  _ ever _ change, because come hell or high water, the beta would be his number one. 

“What’re you thinking about, Ryu?”.

The alpha looked up, to see his husband giving him a questioning look. His head was tilted to one side, and he looked impossibly cute. Tanaka could only smile, and chuckle in response before he came bounding over, a dopey, stupid little look on his handsome face. 

Although he couldn’t see them, Ennoshita could hear Asahi and Nishinoya bickering about what to bring from the car. Little snippets of teasing broke through the air in hushed whispers, and after a few moments giggling could be heard. 

The beta couldn’t help but glance at them. He almost wished he hadn’t with how close they were. They were standing right at the trunk, and Nishinoya was pressed up against Asahi’s chest, the alpha having a hand gripping the other’s waist. 

By the looks of it, the omega didn’t seem to really mind. He had a cocky smirk on his lips, and a look in his eyes that was incredibly lecherous. His hands were snaking down the alpha’s body, and when he came down the front, Ennoshita decided that that was enough. He had seen plenty. 

He turned quickly back to his mate, feeling a little hot, but that had gone unnoticed by the other. Tanaka still had the same grin plastered onto his face, and was just happy to be close to his mate. 

Despite trying not to, he couldn’t hold back, and gave into his instinct by leaning closer into the beta’s neck. He gave a little sniff before licking his lips and nosing his husband’s scent gland ever so softly.

Ennoshita’s lavender scent flooded his senses, and he felt his eyes grow large, pupils filling his eyes until they were pitch black. He would never get over how delicious the beta smelled to him, and in another instinct driven alpha moment, he couldn’t help but gently nip at the other’s neck, leaving small love bites in his wake. 

Ennoshita almost fainted right there.

Here he was, standing at the beach, on what was supposed to be a lust free, innocent day, surrounded by  _ families _ with  _ children _ while his husband was leaving trails of marks down his neck. 

Even though it felt nice, and he loved the softness of Ryu’s lips against his skin, it was uncalled for. He let it happen for a little longer however, because despite wanting the alpha to stop, he could feel that Tanaka  _ needed _ to do this. 

It was an alpha thing, he supposed, but Ennoshita didn’t exactly know why they did these things. The highest tier of secondary genders tended to be slightly crazed, but the beta didn’t pay any mind. 

He guessed it was a possessive thing, which he could understand. Even though he was a beta, he still tended to get ever so impatient if others tried anything with his husband. 

If these were other circumstances, he had a feeling on how the day would’ve ended. 

He felt his face heat up, and in an instant of letting it happen for too long, he shoved the other off, much to Tanaka’s displeasure. Ennoshita glanced to the sand, only to see a mother’s mouth agape, her child just as shocked at her side. 

On the other side stood a tall man with his husband at his side, the both of them covering their twin girl’s eyes. Part of the beta wanted to scoff, was it really that scandalous, but the other part of him reminded him that in front of children especially, that level of affection was never openly displayed. 

Ennoshita felt himself grow even redder at the eyes of those around him, and when he turned to see if Asahi and Nishinoya had seen it, they were gone. He was a stuttering mess, which only prompted attention from the families on the sand, much to his distress.  _ Great _ , he thought to himself.

He was itching to apologize, but some of them hadn't even seen what had happened. 

Ennoshita wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor, but before he could do so, Tanaka, or more the alpha inside of him, had decided that this was the moment to express his feelings of anger about the beta shoving him off. 

Thankfully, the beta had seen it coming from a mile away, and when the alpha tried to latch his lips back onto his husband’s neck, Ennoshita quickly moved to the side, deeming the attempt unsuccessful. 

Tanaka let out a loose growl, and the other knew that he was in for it now, but before things could get messy, Asahi, being the reliable man he was, came strutting back. He looked a little disheveled; face all pink, hair in shambles and a few marks on his body that didn’t go unnoticed by the beta, but Ennoshita was glad that he had arrived in that moment.

The taller alpha had a mischievous look on his face as he quietly snuck behind Tanaka. Ennoshita stared at him, wondering what he was going to do, but in seconds Asahi had quickly and cleanly, scooped up the fellow alpha securely into his arms. 

He gave a pat to Tanaka’s side, and Ennoshita watched his husband yell incoherent words as Asahi easily swung him back and forth like a baby. This continued for a few more seconds, before the alpha cracked a grin and turned towards the sparkling blue sea. 

Ennoshita could see what was about to happen, as did Tanaka and as his mate screamed protests, Asahi’s laughter filled the air.

Asahi began a fast sprint towards the sea, much to Ennoshita’s joy, and Tanaka’s horror and flung him into the water. The beta’s husband went down faster than a freight train, and the loud splush as well as the yell that promised hell that erupted moments later left the dark haired man hugging his sides.

The beta laughed even louder, Nishinoya having come to his side to join him, as Tanaka got up, seaweed all tangled up in his hair. He had murder in his eyes, and he walked out of the water like a bettered warrior after a long day of fighting. 

Asahi just stood there, hands on his hips and what looked like a grin on his face. He waved cheerfully to the fellow, and Ennoshita couldn’t help but be impressed at how calm and collected the alpha was. 

Tanaka was not impressed however, as he opened his mouth to spit out a mixture of seawater and seaweed. The darkness in his eyes was directed to Asahi, who still remained still, but in a flash the two were going at each other.

Ennoshita worried that his husband was actually upset, but as the alpha’s laughter filled his ears, he realized that thankfully Tanaka wasn’t. He let out another slight chuckle before getting his revenge by pouncing on the taller alpha and bringing them both crashing into the water. 

Their yells of challenge and claiming dominance echoed across the shore, and their mates, being the responsible duo they were, decided to shake their head before going unpack the car and hauling everything all over to a nice spot in the golden sand.

_______________________________

It was much later in the day when both the alphas had finally tired themselves out enough from having a 1 on 1 in the water, to come crawling back to their mates. 

The late morning sun from before was exchanged for the start of a gentle sunset that peeked from the base of the sky, and one could clearly see how the soft orange hues began to form, just to be chased by docile pinks and cherry reds across the sky. 

  
  


Asahi and Tanaka kept shoving each other, even on land, and it was like watching a group of teenage boys. The two were laughing heartily as they’re soaking bodies dripped water everywhere, and when they shook out their hair, the images of a puppy drying itself after a bath entered their mate’s minds. 

Nishinoya couldn’t help but laugh at his mate from where he sat on the royal blue beach towel. Both he and Ennoshita had decided against swimming, having agreed that having a good ol’ fashioned chat was more fun, and less draining. 

The beta had been a little surprised at the omega at first, and Nishinoya still giggled at how worried the brunette had been at his refusal towards the water. In all honesty, it wasn’t anything crazy, but the omega just wasn’t the biggest fan of competitive water sports with friends. 

He was happy to have gotten to talk with his friend, and the two had been having their own kind of fun by themselves. To be honest, it was mostly just them gossiping and making fun of their husbands, but it had been enjoyable in its own way.

“Hey”. 

Nishinoya looked up at the sound of his love’s deep voice filling his ears. He beamed up at the other and gave a pleased sigh at how his mate’s sound resonated within himself. He couldn’t help but give a little shiver at how comforting it was to hear. 

Asahi just stared at his mate’s movements before laughing at how cute he was. The omega gave him a look that only prompted more laughter, and the alpha couldn’t resist as he kneeled down to press a soft kiss to Nishinoya’s cheek. 

  
  


“Did you have fun, fighting Ryu for alpha dominance?”, The omega asked gently, a tone of amusement and teasing in his voice. The alpha pouted in response, but decided to ignore his mate’s knowing expression. Instead, he gave a low grunt like sound in affirmation at the inquiry from before, and plopped down like a 200 pound weight beside his mate.

Asahi sighed before leaning down into Yu’s neck to say “It was fun, but I wish you had joined us so I could throw you about and put you on my shoulders”. His husband could only nod and smile a little sadly in response. 

They stayed close to one another; Asahi’s head resting on Nishinoya’s chest, the latter holding his hand and rubbing slow circles with his thumb. It was like that for a few minutes, before the omega finally broke the silence with his much quieter than usual voice.

“I know, I wanted to join too, but we both get why I can’t”. His usually boisterous voice was barely a whisper as he looked downwards towards the sand, but nothing could get by his husband, who heard it almost instantly. The alpha processed the reasoning and pain behind those words, which prompted him to run his large hands through Yu’s hair in comfort. 

The omega sank into his mate’s touch, and gave him permission to caress every surface of him. But, when the alpha tried to go a little lower to where his stomach was, Nishinoya couldn’t stop himself from slapping his husband’s hand away.

Asahi glanced at his mate’s face, but his dark eyes could only focus on how horrified and utterly scared the other’s expression was. It was pure terror on his love’s face, and the alpha knew that it would be one of those things that he would remember for the rest of his life. 

The tears that welled up in Yu’s eyes moments later shot the pain further into the alpha’s heart, and in a split second, he had removed his hands from the omega’s stomach, to his shoulders. He pulled the other into a comforting, though fierce embrace that the omega immediately melted into. 

“I’m sorry,” Asahi whispered quietly into Yu’s hair. His eyes prickled with tears as he continued to stream apologies from his lips. He spoke softly, but clearly and the omega knew just how bad he felt. 

It wasn’t anything, really, but the pair had their own sort of troubles.

  
  


_______________________________

Tanaka had momentarily been interested in what Asahi and Nishinoya were discussing about. But, the minute they began to gently press their hands against each other’s skin, he had gotten the message, prompting him to look away and give them their space.

Which he had, although it was mostly because Ennoshita had casted him an unreadable glance before turning to walk towards the snack bar. It was still, unsurprisingly open, and thriving, might he add, from what he could see. 

Families all lined up to the little window to order, all mumbling about and asking questions to one another. Some couples had their babies wrapped up tight and older children’s hands in their own. Others had a parent back at the towels, while the other went to go order. 

Lights hung on wire decorated the shack like structure, and shiny paper was hung from the roof. They caught a lot of the kids' attention, and blinded a couple of people when the mini disco ball inside hit them, but the majority of the public seemed to enjoy their colourful presence.

When Tanaka glanced towards the spot at the beach that had a little sign with the words ‘to proceed with caution’ etched on it, his eyes could make out the faint shadow of young bodies. Teenagers, more specifically, but the alpha understood that breaking the rules was part of the fun. 

He too had done something like that as a second year. It had been around the summertime, and that night had been full of first times for him. Fireworks, almost drowning, being thrown and throwing others off the highest point of the cliff, and… well, he wouldn’t say anything. Wasn’t too appropriate.

  
  


Tanaka looked back to the teenagers, but when he squinted a little, he felt a bit intruding when he saw a couple dancing in the water that surrounded them up to their waists. The girl dipped the other girl, her long, braided hair reaching the ocean waves. Although the liquid was much calmer now, it still dipped up to smack the girl in the face, which brought out laughter from the both of them before a quick press of lips. 

His eyes widened, not because of what had happened, but more because of the fact that they looked at each other in such an enchanted way. It was a bit intimidating, but when they got closer to meet lips once more, he looked away, wanting to give privacy for the second time tonight. 

Turning his attention back to his beloved mate, he could see that Ennoshita was currently at the front of the line, hands clutching his little purse that Tanaka had bought him at a festival from last year. A childlike glow of excitement surrounded his illuminated face, and the alpha gave him a soft smile, even though the beta couldn’t see it. 

The man attending the snack bar seemed to have noticed the beta’s face as well, and the alpha got the feeling that he was going to try and make a move. Of course, it didn’t really surprise Tanaka, because ever since the end of high school, Ennoshita  _ had _ gotten a bit of a glow up, but it still bothered him. 

He was an alpha, and a rather possessive one at that, so another person trying to get with his husband was not exactly appreciated. 

“So,” the man at the stall began, reaching a hand over the counter to press his fingers against Ennoshita’s. The beta only stared at him, a bit in shock, but even more so when the man began rubbing slow circles on his wrist. Surely he could tell that the beta was mated, it was quite obvious from Tanaka’s overbearing scent, but the man still proceeded with his inappropriate actions. 

Even though Ennoshita could handle himself, he felt a little stuck and unable to move. Why he always froze up in the moments he needed control the most, he would never know, but right now he would’ve really liked it if his body could for once be on his side. 

“Eh”, the man’s mid tone voice cut through the beta’s thoughts. He glanced up, only to see the once eager expression on the other’s face, now rather disgusted and snobbish. 

Ennoshita wanted to ask what it was, but the worker decided to answer before the words could leave his lips. 

“You smell…. P-”

He got interrupted before he could finish by a strong, large hand that had shot out from the beta’s side and gripped the worker’s wrist. Ennoshita risked a glimpse to see that Tanaka had come swooping in, a charming, but murderous smile on his handsome face.

“Hey there”. 

_ God _ , Ennoshita thought to himself, gently nibbling at his lower lip.  _ What a voice _ . 

Tanaka shot an exasperated look towards his mate. Now, was the time that the beta had decided to be horny. God, the beta had horrible timing, but the alpha ignored that for now to rat out the man at the stall. 

He had lasted just a few minutes, thanks to some intimidating and growling, the man had backed off. The alpha had insisted that he provide them with free food, which he had been a little reluctant to give, but had anyway.

_______________________________

  
  


Tanaka stretched his legs from beneath him onto the blue towel, scrunching his eyes up in a lion worthy yawn. Him and Ennoshita had made it safely back to their spot on the beach, with the free food piled up in their hands. 

Good food too, which was wonderful. None of that crappy stuff that had been in that shack for weeks, or ice cream bars that stayed at the bottom of the freezer for eons. Hotdogs, sandwiches, even drinks, were laid out all around him, and it was lovely. 

He took a tentative sip of soda, just to make sure, before dubbing that it was safe, so he could glance around the beach. It had gotten relatively darker now, but it wasn’t quite late yet. 

It was rather funny to the alpha though, as the kids’ bodies decided that it being dark meant that it was time to pass out. Children were sound asleep in their parent’s arms or on the sand. 

Some of them had nearly fallen asleep on their floatation devices, but thankfully parents had been around to scoop them up and hug them tenderly, close to their much larger bodies. 

It made Tanaka’s heart do a little dance, but he sipped his drink and averted his eyes from the families. God, what  _ was _ it about seeing families in public, specifically at the beach, that always shot him right where it hurt. 

He decided not to delve too deep, and focus back on the things around him. It was mostly food; Ennoshita had gone off somewhere, but the alpha could feel through their bond that he wasn’t in any sort of danger. 

Asahi and Nishinoya had either gone back to the car, the bathroom, or it was currently them that were wrestling each other rather aggressively in the water, but the alpha doubted that.

He noticed that his best friend had been a little withdrawn lately, but Tanaka simply put it to ‘omega business’. As much as he loved omegas; they smelt and looked great, who wouldn’t, the alpha had always had a thing for betas. 

Even as a young pup, he had always chosen the little advertisers in the corner of the magazines rather than the front page models. It wasn’t anything against them, but the alpha had a thing for people who silently supported from behind the curtains. 

That fascination had continued onto Junior High, when one of his classmates had gushed about the school play. Mind you, he had liked this classmate of his, and when he found out that she would be working diligently in the back, he had somehow fallen even deeper for her. 

It hadn't ended well, as one would probably assume, because honestly, all relationships in Junior High were usually childish and filled with petty, revenge filled breakups. 

He was about to dive deeper into his brain to find truly embarrassing memories of high school heartbreaks and loves, when the very unstealthy man he called his husband had returned. 

Although the alpha couldn’t see him, he could feel the other’s nervous energy. And as much as Tanaka wanted to talk to the other about how he had felt towards how the day in general had gone, in that moment, the only thing on his mind was the fact that his mate was, very obviously, might he had, avoiding his gaze.

The alpha knew that it was probably because of what happened earlier, before the snack shop when Tanaka had expressed his affection publicly, and Ennoshita was most likely worried it would happen again, if they made eye contact. But, with how things were going, Tanaka was getting more aggravated with the other than if the beta slapped him. 

He loved his husband, more than anything, but the other had a tendency to ignore certain things until they could no longer be put off. Usually it was Tanaka and his problems, or more the ‘excessive’ obsession the alpha had for him. 

Of course, the alpha couldn’t deny that he had a lot of love for his mate and sometimes it could get a little much, but he never hated Ennoshita or anyone more than when he did this. 

“Chikara”, he spoke lowly, his voice barely a sound, yet still deep and well heard. He meant business now, and he folded his long fingers over one another slowly, the gold ring on his left hand twinkling in the light.

Ennoshita paused, stopping his nervous moving around at the sound of his first name coming from his mate’s lips. His body shook with both nervousness and an expected feeling of being turned on. He always got like this when Tanaka acted so… alpha. 

It was dangerous, but the beta knew that if he gave in that it would probably end the night in a much more desirable way. His husband always caved in eventually, and even if Tanaka started out the night with his alpha ways, by the end of it, Ennoshita would be on top. 

He blinked a few times before he tried to confidently look up at his husband through his lashes. But god, meeting that tiger-like gaze always did it for him, making him feel shy, and he quickly shot his head back down in a subtle display of submission. 

Tanaka watched this from where he was, inches away from his husband’s pretty face. They were sitting side by side, the alpha leaning against his palms, while the beta was criss crossed, averting his gaze and flushing a bright pink. 

It was cute, and he bit his lip to hold back a moan at how sweet his husband was acting right now. Whenever Ennoshita did  _ this _ , it always got to him, and he welcomed the feeling everytime. 

He was, however, not willing to stop their little act, so he released a growl matched with some possessive pheromones that he knew would reach his mate.

  
  


Ennoshita knew that he could break the tension between them with just a wave of his finger, but he played along and picked up one of the nearby options available to eat. It just so happened to be a lemon tart; Ryu’s favourite.

He licked his lips, knowing that the alpha was watching before peeking up at him and opening his mouth to ask in the voice that he only ever used for his beloved husband. 

“Do you..do you want anything to eat.. Ryu.. Ryu~chan?”.

Tanaka paused, mouth agape and a deep, bright red flush rushing to his usually tame face instantly. He felt as if time had stopped, and it was only him, his mate and his rather embarrassing facial expression.

That wasn’t fair. That wasn’t fair at all! 

Ennoshita  _ never _ called Tanaka by anything but his first name in public, but adding the  _ chan _ was a new low. It was a nickname that only saw the light of day when the two were alone, and the contrast of the moon against the night sky shot through their window. 

It was a name that was only ever present during times like those and gentle times after the two of them had had some fun from dusk till dawn. Sometimes, the alpha could get aggressive, and he knew that, but his mate always called him ‘Ryu-chan’, to let him know that it was okay, and that he had been good. 

God, when he put it like that, it really did portray him like a dog. Which, Ennoshita would probably say he was. When it came to his mate, maybe, but Tanaka never acted like that towards anyone but the one he had shared vows with. 

He tried to speak, but his voice got all caught up in his throat, so he decided to lean into the other’s sloping shoulders. They were smooth, slightly squishy and very nice to rest his head against. 

“That”, he began, voice tight with embarrassment and the flush on his face still very apparent. “That wasn’t fair.. Chikara”. 

Ennoshita let out a loud, clear, rain clearing laugh at his husband’s surprisingly cute words. He nuzzled into the other’s head before reaching a hand out to pet the hair his nose was buried in seconds ago. 

“Did you”, Tanaka started but stopped. The beta continued his petting session as he awaited his husband’s next words. Whatever they would be.

“Did you know that I.. I love you?”. 

That took Ennoshita a bit by surprise but he laughed once more, and twirled his nimble fingers through his beloved’s, lovely dark as night, locks. They felt like silk, or smooth walls after their coat of paint had dried. 

It was nice, cool, and cotton candy soft. The wind tossed through them like the waves against the shore, and Ennoshita couldn’t help but snuggle deeper into his husband's large, warm body before replying. 

“What if”, He started, copying Tanaka, but mostly for effect, and the irresistible teasing factor. 

“What if I told you that I.. I love you too”. 

He heard the alpha release a breath, that seemed to have been held in for a long time, and he doubled over, wheezing. 

“HEy!”, Tanaka snapped, shooting his head around to frown at his mate, but his red cheeks were on full display. “That wasn’t cool! You had me nervous for a second there!”. 

“About what?”, the beta inquired, stopping his laughter momentarily, although a smile still on his placid face, to raise an eyebrow and make his approach. He leaned closer to his husband to gently tease him by nipping at other’s bottom lip. 

“N-nothing”, the alpha replied, sweat dripping down his face as he had now decided to get all nice and shy for his mate. Ennoshita loved him always, no matter what, but whenever that hunk of a man got all shy, it made his heart flutter just the littlest bit more. 

He brought his hands up to grip his husband’s face, and bring it closer to his. Their eyes were deep into the other’s, their breathing heavy, labored, but still in sync, and their lips were mere inches from the other’s. 

It was a heart pounding, sexually tensioned moment for both of them, but when Ennoshita made the first step by moving forward, like he always had had in high school, Tanaka was brought back to that time, and he snapped his eyes shut. 

He was waiting, ready, boy was he ready for when their lips would finally make contact. He had been itching to do this all day, as per usual, but it was always more fulfilling like this. 

However, right when they were about to melt together in perfect harmony and Tanaka would get the treat that he deserved, Ennoshita dipped his head down abruptly and sneezed like he never had before. 

“CHIKARA!”, Tanaka yelled upsettingly at the new moistness to his shirt, which only brought out what seemed like the 100th wave of laughter that was more beautiful than any other sound, from his mate. 

  
  


“There there”, Ennoshita said, smiling wide now. “I’ll give you a kiss, so be a good boy, okay?”. Tanaka could do nothing more but nod, still under his husband’s spell despite the sneeze that had shattered it moments ago. 

He could feel the grin play out on his face, but he couldn’t help it. Nothing happened for a few seconds, and for a second, he thought his stupid husband was going to sneeze again,but he felt soft lips against his, and he finally,  _ finally _ , he got what he had wanted. 

A kiss. 

  
  
  


_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd just like to say thank you, thank you all so so much for reading this flaming hot garbage of a story and leaving your wonderful feedback, it's absolutely divine and I love nothing more than to read your comments!
> 
> As you can see, I'm really shoving it in your face that Ryu and Chikara are my babies and I love them to no end! I'm also just procrastinating all the drama that we're gonna have to go through.. :D (I have most of the starting bits of it written, but I always end up feeling sad! Never fear, however the drama will come at you in just a few chapters!)
> 
> BEACH DAY! God, as much as I love writing about the beach, I can't say im the sand's biggest fan. It always sticks to your body after time in the water, fuck the water, its always cold and how are benches, let alone the bare floor in a tent supposed to help me with my fucked up back.
> 
> The disrespect, I swear.
> 
> EDIT: I just remembered that we haven't seen much of those baddies Hinata and Kunimi, but I'll be having them back in soon, I just thought we could let Kags have his moments and give EnnoTana/AsaNoya some love  
> EDIT 2: I just read this over, because I was gone so long I just beta’d it, and I’ve come to the realization that this chapter is absolute shit. I have no idea where the fuck my head was when writing it because it’s incredibly boring and so “textbook” written, so I apologize. Next week I’ll come back guns blazing and just do it, because what the fuck was this my god  
> 
> 
> Anyhow, I hope you're all doing well in this sucky ass time, and I'm wishing you well in whatever it is your trying to achieve! Love all of you, and stay safe kiiidos!
> 
> <33


	10. Clubs And Consolation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Come on, Tobio~Chan”, The blonde said quietly, making his approach towards the bed. His voice was low, sultry, and maybe.. The littlest bit seductive.
> 
> He was only a man, only a man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well well well, look what I did!  
> I didn't update for another fucking week, jesus christ my once consistent updates have completed been shoved down the drain.  
> But! I'm here, and I will be forcing myself to have another update out soon! 
> 
> Be safe out there! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes ~
> 
> ( check the bottom notes for extra info! + news about a new story :D )

_______________________________

  
  
  
  


Hinata was about to lose it. 

He was hot, and not in a good way. Sweat was dripping from every inch of him, and every time he moved he felt like he was coated in some sort of sticky substance. Along with all sorts of unknown things that clung to him like parasites, he wasn’t exactly set up to be in one of the best moods. 

His fiery ginger hair was being dampened by the club lights, and the once dazzling hair clips he had put in his locks had been stripped of their crystals, so now they looked like something his son would wear to kindergarten. His short shorts paired with his thick thighs didn’t do anything to help with his sticky problem at all. He felt like his inner thighs would be a bright red by the end of the night and no amount of cream would save them. 

Granted, after he had had Hikari, his body had changed - mostly for the better, might he add -. His legs, hips and arms had filled out in a delicious way, and instead of all bone, he actually something soft,  _ squishy _ even when he pressed his fingers to his midriff. His body was shaped much more like a pear now, rather than a stick. 

His chest was a little larger now too, - having been used as an udder for a little over a year -, his waist was thicker, and his hips sloped downwards, in a smooth arc. His complexion looked a lot less pale nowadays, and he felt like his eyes sparkled with a little more confidence then they had before.

Now, usually he loved the difference in both his body and personality, but he wouldn’t deny that he wasn’t exactly enjoying it right now.

Given the circumstances, he wished that his high school body was returned to him; All bone, without a hint of stretch marks or any amount of fat. Thin, sickly arms and a sharp, witted little grin. It was a hell of a lot easier to move around the pole with a silhouette like that. He wished he still had that lean muscle and optimistic, happy-go-lucky personality.

But, he didn’t have that now. He had a son, - which was better than anything he could have ever wished for - and a body that was no longer like it had used to be. That was okay though, he loved his body more than anything, and right now, he would use his body like the weapon that it was.

He blew a strand of orange from his face and swayed his mentioned hips gently to the beat of the song, that was currently coming down from its peak. He trailed around the pole slowly before he allowed himself to look out over the crowd from his spot up on the stage. 

People, of all shapes, sizes, genders and sexualities stared back at him fiercely. It was neon night, and they certainly hadn’t disappointed. Each and every person was adorned with glittery make up, outfits, and even contact lenses. With every switch of the light, their teeth flashed white, and their eyes glowed anonymously at him from the floor. 

As much as the crowd had pissed him off, Hinata had to admit that like always, they had served looks. Usually, he liked seeing who was in the crowd, despite looks because he loved to see how the people were feeling, but it was a different story tonight. 

All evening, the customers had been rude, showing little to no impertinence for the workers, as well as fellow customers. The cushions that had been nice and clean earlier were all torn to shreds, either from spur of the moment anger, or sex.

Some people had the audacity to have sex in the middle of the club. Sure, they were drunk out of their mind, and as drunk people tend to do, they wanted to have fun, but Hinata wished that they had the decency to just leave. 

Booths had to be closed, because a jealous, in rut alpha had come barging in, and had yanked a frightened omega from beneath a beta. That wasn't the problem though, what it was, was that on the way out, the alpha had decided to show off and rip a good chunk of one of the booths. 

The carpet, - god why did they have carpet in a club? - was nearly gone, and the pathetic floor had been revealed to many displeased customers. It was littered with a mixture of drugs, half drunken, spilled drinks and something that smelt like a mixture of piss and rotten fruit. It made the omega wrinkle his nose in disgust.

Bathrooms were a huge mess too, with the mirrors having been cracked and covered in a mixture of cum, alcohol and lipstick. Some toilets had exploded, and one had been clogged by an excess amount of used condoms in its pipes. A few bits of tile were chipped too, and Hinata had now idea how they had done that, but werewolves were always destructive creatures, so he wasn’t exactly surprised.

The private rooms, which both regulars and new customers enjoyed a lot, had been forced to be cut early for the night. Some omega had gone right into heat in the middle of watching an alpha’s session, and in hopes of not getting the police at the club, Matsukawa had sent them both home. The smell, however, had been strong, so the rooms had to be marked off and cleaned immediately.

People had been throwing drinks at each other all night like over dramatic adults with no life on reality TV, and there were a lot more ripped out patches of hair on the floor then there usually was. It was a common occurrence; partners coming, their partners usually thinking they were somewhere else or cheating on them with the dancers, and the end result was a lot of aggressive tugging, heavy hormones, growls of anger, and evidently being kicked, or banned from the club.

Along with that, despite it being prohibited, people kept bringing in the strange food that the old beta - who had been on the street since the beginning of time - sold outside. The vender was a lovely guy, for sure, he always had nice things to say but Hinata had a very strong suspicion that he didn’t have a permit and tended to dip his hotdogs in grounded shrooms, or  _ some _ drug before tossing them in the fryer and selling them for 50 cents. He also didn’t seem to age either, which the omega found the littlest bit alarming. 

He wasn’t nearly the worst thing about tonight, or any night though by far, because a few hours earlier, some entitled old man had decided to yank one of the girls from the stage. That rarely happened, because the security was always on their game, but the man had already groped her and tried to get her to come home with him before they could get there. Thankfully Mastukawa, despite being a cheeky son of a bitch, was an exceptional manager, and hadn’t let the men get away with what he had done.

He had been banned from ever returning, had been forced to pay a fine and was to serve time for harassing someone. Hinata remembered that he had been a little surprised at the punishments, because men, especially alphas, usually got away with being a dick. 

But, the incredibly good looking, and rippling muscle officer who had shown up, didn’t play around with his authority one bit. He also happened to know Matsukawa personally. Something about old high school rivalry, Hinata didn’t know. What he did know, however, was that the officer's name was Daichi and he looked  _ fine _ in a uniform. 

He had also handled the situation with ease which the ginger liked, because responsible, dark haired, handsome, deep voiced alphas with a bright smile never failed to turn him on. Hinata could also see, clear as day, that he was a kind, and charismatic man who cared a lot about the people he was protecting. 

To be honest, the ginger would’ve tried to jump him, or at least get his number, but Daichi had a shine in his eyes and had been wearing a sparkling wedding ring that he had twirled around his finger a lot. 

Along with the unwavering smile that shot up to his face every time it had a chance, Hinata had a feeling that something big was happening or  _ had _ happened. The strong scent of a lovely omega that clung to him like ivy on branches only confirmed the ginger’s thoughts. 

It warmed Hinata right down to the bone, to know that a fellow omega was being treated with as much respect and love as they deserved. Like a queen. 

The girl who had been harassed, in turn, had been a little shaken up, so her girlfriend, who also worked at the club had left with her to go home and just be alone together. The omega imagined that there would be a lot of comforting going on in their house. 

It was nice that they were so connected, and had so much love for one another, but nights like these always happened; customers being rude, and they never failed to get the ginger’s blood boiling. 

He, however, could do nothing, even if he wanted to. He was where he usually was, in the cage, and you couldn’t exactly come out of that in a fast way. It made him upset, but he decided to channel his fury into the way he danced. 

He twirling his body around the pole like he was trying to seduce anything that was in the room, even a tiny bug on the floor, and felt like how he always did whenever he danced. Like he was on cloud 9, because despite the energy being shit, the omega loved nothing more than to dance. 

There was also a lot of power when it came to dancing, and with how many people were here tonight, he could feel himself slowly but surely gaining ultimate control over the room. 

Some upbeat song by the French singer Stromae - Hanamaki’s pick - was blasting over the humongous speakers, but with how elevated the bass was, and how loud the crowd was, you practically couldn’t hear him over the noise.

Hinata snuck a quick glance to the neon illuminated clock, and breathed a sigh of relief to find that he only had about 4 minutes left. He set his jaw, bat his mascara coated eye lashes and swept a sultry gaze over the sea of horny people, deciding that it was going to be 4 minutes of absolute hell.

In just a few seconds, the tension in the air amped up to a ten, and even people outside felt it, because in the club, it was like a succubus, or maybe the sin of lust themselves had entered the room. 

Hinata was putting everybody under his spell, with the soft, but powerful looks from his amber eyes beneath his lashes, and with the way that he strutted around the poll. The slick, sweat covered, smooth silver pole that shined with every turn of the omega’s body. 

His tall, tall heels made him look like an untouchable being on the stage, and technically he was. 

He seemed to sparkle under the attention of others, and he bit his lip every time he slowly trailed his hands over his chest. His nails, unpainted, and smooth digging into his soft skin. He teased the crowd, lifting the shirt up, inch by inch, only to let it fall down the minute he felt a breeze against his perky, pink, nipples.

He could see the hungry looks of the alphas, betas and even some of the omegas in the room, and he  _ loved _ it. He loved the fact that he had all these people wrapped around his finger. All his life, he had been seen as a lesser being, because of his secondary, but here he was, on an elevated stage, making those who put him down,  _ kneel  _ before him.

He snaked his body up, down, from side to side, on the poll and made sure to look at each and every individual like he was feeling pleasure he had never felt before in his life, and it was all because of them.

Money flew from all directions, and Hinata almost wanted to stop right there so he could bask in it; Bathe in it; kneel into a giant pile of it and make papery, overflowing clothing with it.

He ran his fingers through his tousled ginger hair, hooked his legs around the poll, and spun around like a horse on a carousel, all while keeping an intense stare of want.  _ Need _ . His eyes were clouded with desire, and the way his hands ran all over, up to his scalp, had a few people inching slowly to somewhere private.

The music got sexier, and the lights dimmed. Deep crimsons mixed in with a heavy purple light flooded onto the stage, and Hinata was thankful for Hanamaki, who was not only managing the light but who had also come in earlier, to sprinkle all the dancers with some sort of liquid. 

The ginger had no idea what it was, but it seemed to have done something , because when he spared a glance to his arm, it was illuminated with all the stars that a galaxy could afford.

He was like some sort of omegan goddess on the stage, and the agape mouths didn’t go amiss to him. He saw the crowd stare, and despite them all being  _ covered _ in bright neon light, he had a feeling that Hanamaki had helped him step it up. 

Hinata couldn’t help but take a closer look as he kept dancing, and he felt his eyes widen at all the different sights before him. They were so apart but seemed to blend together better than anything he had ever seen. 

Whites, rich blues and effervescent purples, colours that he couldn’t even name were splashed all over him. He couldn’t tell where they started and where they ended, because it was all one massive ocean of beauty. Little white stars twinkled brightly beneath the club lights. They seemed to melt into his skin, only to resurface moments later like you would after jumping into a pool of water. 

They surged with the colours and reached towards the ends of other mini oceans only to hug each other like dear friends. They swirled and meshed, in one, unified harmony. Each glittering, shining and making the omega look like an other worldly being brought to Earth. 

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


Kageyama had somehow fallen back asleep. 

Somehow, because despite being riddled with immense guilt, his body had willed him back to the eternal bliss that was slumber. He knew this because the next time he woke up, it was much later in the day, and the feelings from hours before had settled comfortably in the bottom of his stomach.

He opened his mouth, albeit a little unwillingly, and scrunched his eyes as he let out a yawn only comparable to that of a sleepy lion rising after an afternoon nap. He certainly felt like one too, all bundled up in sheets and casting out a heavy scent of exhaustion. 

When he blinked away the excess sleep from his eyes, the silk curtains above his face almost seemed to call out to him with their waving motions. It was like hair in water; all smooth, serene, and he was half tempted to just sit up and yank them from their rod. Thankfully he was too lazy to further damage the room, and put his head back down on the soft pillows. 

Moments later, as he took in the peaceful atmosphere amongst the giant mess of the room, the curtains teased him again, permitting a fresh breeze to drift through them. Kageyama welcomed the feeling however, and gently closed his eyes, inhaling the scent and letting himself melt into the touch of it on his tired, yet still immensely good looking face. 

The warmth that followed afterwards made it all the more worth it, and he seemed to disappear into the covers that he laid on. His hair intertwined within the shadows of the sheets, and his dark lashes casted perfect twin patterns on his pale face. He was like a dark angel sitting in his own, poisoned blood. He was lying gracefully in the bed of his sins, and he knew it, but he chose to ignore it. 

What else could he do but shove down the guilt he felt towards what he had done, in someone’s own house, thinking of their significant other no less. Nothing, to be honest, nothing. 

He was only a man, only a man. 

Kageyama felt the familiar feeling of tears, something he had gotten used to over the last few weeks. They slid down his face easily, but he didn’t want to think about the reason for them, so he just let them fall. They seemed to be endless, but the sweet caresses of the sun on his skin made him open his eyes once more. 

The late morning sun from before was exchanged for the start of a gentle sunset that peeked from the outside, and he could only let his imagination run wild with how wonderful the sight of the setting sun would be. 

The alpha could almost see it from his spot on the bed, and when he squinted just a little bit, the sight of a honey golden sand entered his mind. The thick ocean waves flooded through him and he grinned at the pleasing visions that chased one another inside his head. 

When he inhaled he could almost  _ smell _ the beach. It’s fun, always joyous atmosphere filled his heart, and he licked his lips at the memories of all the good food he had had there. The dark, jagged rocks that overlooked the water, and how people used to jump from them, always seeing who could go higher. 

He smiled at the feeling, the  _ things _ he felt when he thought of the beach, because once, during his life as a young child, the ocean had been like a good friend to him. A second home even. 

He had originally gone there a lot in the summer to visit his grandfather on the island, mainly to see how he was doing, but the alpha knew that as a kid, his main focus had been on the sea. 

Even as a child, he had little to know patience or attention span for more than one, to two things, and despite how hard he had tried to pay attention to the conversations his mother had with his grandfather, he always ended up in the water within the first hour of being there. 

The rush of water was music to his ears, and the feeling of the waves against his skin wasn’t something he could compare to anything else. It was just utter, eternal bliss and he couldn’t stay away, no matter how hard he tried. 

Sometimes his excitement would overtake him though, and after a quick hug to his grandfather he would race his sister towards the ocean that called out to him so, screaming at the top of his lungs, only to realize that he was still in his clothes. By then it would be too late however, because he was probably already knee deep in the water. 

That almost  _ always _ permitted a thump on the head from mom, a smile from grandpa and a fit of laughter from Miwa, which he usually snapped at her for. Although, nowadays, Kageyama couldn’t say that those times at the beach or happy smiles and laughter fits happened very often. 

Maybe because he hadn't really found the time to take some time off due to his job, but he knew that the real, bigger reason that was etched so deep in his heart, was because he was afraid. Afraid of what he would do if he went back to the old house by the shore. 

He had tried once, but seeing all those pictures on the walls engulfed him in emotions that he knew he wasn’t ready for. All those framed memories, caked in specks of dust were too painful for him to see. The glass coverings over photos of kids lining up at benches and eating good food. The photos of spa days with his sister, crab findings with the neighbourhood boys, and the grins that stretched wide across faces stabbed the alpha a little bit in the chest, and Kageyama knew that he wouldn’t want to leave if he ever went back. 

His grandfather had passed away when he was in Middle School, leaving him in a soul crushing state of pain. It had been a lot for him to handle at the time, and even now, he still couldn’t bear to think that his beloved grandfather was gone. 

He was the one who had gotten the alpha into volleyball, something he had loved since day 1, and he had been the one to teach the alpha everything that he had known. His grandfather understood him like no other, he was someone that the boy had been able to talk to, about anything and everything.

His grandfather had been the first, and most important person he had ever come out to, and at first the alpha had been shaking like a leaf, but one cheery smile and he knew it was all good. He had been afraid, partly because of what his grandfather would say but mostly because the approval of Kazuyo Kageyama was something that 12 year old Tobio had chased after unlike anything else. 

But, as most people say, all good things must come to an end, and after an ‘accident’, as his mother had called it, probably because the alpha had been a little young, Kageyama’s grandfather had left. 

It was as if the waves that his grandfather had loved so much, had taken him back, and with it Kageyama’s heart. Like Kazuyo had been sand that the alpha tried to pick up, only for it to slip out of his hands. As if he were the waves himself, he would meet the alpha at the shore, brush against his ankles ever so softly, only for him to slowly leave, fading back until Kageyama couldn’t see him anymore. 

  
  
  


Now, thirteen, long, painful years later, he was much better but as a 12 year old boy, that had been a detrimental part of his young life, that had changed the way he thought of life forever. 

Kageyama felt a smile fall on his face at the thought of his Middle School days. He had always been an angry kid, usually getting into fights and beating up others as he got older, but the sudden death of his grandfather had really punched him in the gut. He could recall all the tears, the clutching of clothing and the wails of pain that had made his ears ring for days on end. 

He had been so hurt, so in pain, so  _ betrayed _ in some way, and he could do nothing about it. So, his mom had decided enough was enough and had pulled him from school for a few months.

During that time, they would visit the old house on the shore, and his grandfather’s grave. They would burn incense and leave flowers along with Kazuyo’s favourite foods. They would clean the house, and whenever they were done, Kageyama almost believed that his grandpa was still there. 

His mother would send him and Miwa to the water, but long gone were the days of euphoric yelps of joy and love for the ocean. 

Kageyama had then found a new feeling of fury towards the sea. He seemed to have gotten the idea in his head that it was the ocean’s fault for taking away someone so precious from him. Like the water was to blame. 

But, in reality it was a preposterous idea, and no amount of thinking could get Kageyama to understand why his younger self had decided to pin the death of his grandfather on an ever changing thing. 

_______________________________

  
  


Enough was enough. 

Tsukishima had finished his business with Tadashi after what felt like years of pleasure. With his mate all wrapped up in his arms after they had done such things together made him feel all warm inside. But, despite the alpha’s efforts in trying to convince the omega to stay in bed, the latter had chosen work over him. Yet again. 

It’s usually ended like that, as much as the alpha wished it didn’t. Every time after they finished, his boyfriend rarely stayed, and maybe it was because of Tsukishima’s awful timing, but he had a feeling that there was another reason. He wished his lover would stay with him, if only just once, but alas, work was work, and Yamaguchi took his job very seriously. 

The alpha sighed a little, rubbing the oncoming headache that cracked at his skull. He was very proud of his mate, of course he was, the omega had brought his company from the bottom as the only creator. He had made headlines numerous times, and Tsukishima always felt his heart soar at the grin on Tadashi’s face that was etched on the newspaper he flipped through.

And the blonde completely understood wanting to keep your company afloat, but he couldn’t help the deep, engraved feeling that the other loved his job more than the alpha. It was a silly idea, sure, but Tsukishima’s instincts cried out every time his mate gave him those cold, cold eyes whenever he asked him to stay.

It had been happening for a few days now; this pain, these feelings of insecurity and worry but he hadn’t said anything. It wasn’t anything that he couldn’t handle, and he wasn’t willing to reveal such a weakness when another alpha was in the house. 

Speaking of the other alpha, Tsukishima had been watching the arrogant king bawl his eyes out for the past hour, and he was just about having enough of it. Sure, he was as sadistic as they come, but seeing someone who was usually so stoic now reduced to a big, muscular pile of tears, made him grit his teeth. 

The man was shaking from head to toe, shoulders heaving and broken, voice cracking sobs cutting through the hiccups every so often. His dark hair was wet, all stuck to the back of his neck and the blonde could smell a musky scent of sweat mixed with - he wasn’t even going to say - coming off of Kageyama. 

Though Tsukishima couldn’t see the face of the other alpha, he had a pretty good idea of what it looked like. Those big, puppy dog eyes were probably sparkling from the tears, and his face was probably turning that unfairly suiting shade of red that it was when he cried. 

Kageyama let out another, sudden, breaking sob, and the blonde could do nothing but stare. The blue eyed man was gripping the sheets around him, and bunching them up before bringing them close to his face. He was kind of acting like how Tadashi did when he was drunk, but Tsukishima was 99% sure that the king wasn’t drunk. 

Drunk on his pathetic excuse for feelings, maybe.

He had initially hated the dark alpha, but he couldn't deny that he sometimes,  _ sometimes _ enjoyed his company. Though, he was going to admit that he definitely preferred when Kageyama had been happily falling in love with Kindaichi, rather than sitting in a pile of his own destruction, sobbing in Tsukishima’s guest bedroom. 

“Hey”. 

It was soft, soothing and unlike anything the blonde man had ever heard come out of his mouth. It was a tone that he had heard hundreds of times from Tadashi and his own mother, but he was a bit surprised that he was capable of talking like that. 

He got over his surprise quickly, and cleared his throat out a little to push down some of the initial embarrassment. He had expected the king to turn right away, maybe with an angry flush on his skin, but the blonde got no reply at all. 

Kageyama remained with his back turned determinedly, which made the blonde grit his teeth in annoyance. He was an  _ alpha _ , and one of the toughest ones Tsukishima knew for Christ sake, so why was he acting so pitiful. 

As if the brunette could hear him, he let out a low growl before forcing himself to slow down the sniffling, until it stopped completely. He was left there to inhale shakily - his body lifting up exaggeratedly while doing so - and grip the blue bed sheets closer to his broadened over the years chest. 

“Hey,” Tsukishima tried again. But, just as before, the dark haired alpha didn’t turn around. In fact, he seemed to almost try and curl into himself. Which was practically impossible considering he was such a massive size at the young age of 25. 

“That’s not going to work, so stop”, The blonde said after a few moments of Kageyama’s pathetic attempt at making himself smaller. He stopped, upon hearing the rather cold tone of Tsukishima, but still, he refused to turn around. 

The heaving had now come to an end, but the taller alpha could still see beads of sweat trickle down Kageyama’s neck, and when he purposely sank his foot into a creaky part of the floor, he could see how the other stiffened.

“Come on,  _ Tobio~Chan _ ”, The blonde said quietly, making his approach towards the bed. His voice was low, sultry, and maybe.. The littlest bit  _ seductive _ .

His walk was slow, study, just like how the taller alpha wanted it to be. With every step, the other tense, and Tsukishima knew that he had power in the situation. Finally, when he got close enough to lean in and blow gently against his ear, Kageyama promptly freaked the fuck out. 

“What the HELL are you doing?!”, he turned around, suddenly snapping at the taller alpha. He seemed to falter at the outburst, but the blue eyed alpha kept his jaw set straight, and a dark look on his eyes.

Tsukishima felt a little surprised; sure, he had expected the brunette to give in eventually, but this fast, and  _ this _ aggressiveness was something that Kageyama didn’t let himself do. 

It let the blonde know that something was really bothering. And, he  _ really _ wanted to know what it was, or mostly, force the other to admit what it really was.

_______________________________

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aight boys, I know this chapter wasn't very *exciting*, but judging by the ending, I hope you know where this is about to go.. if you're guessing into some heavy drama, ding ding! you're correct. 
> 
> Because of this, I decided to release a short little story about some good ol' fashioned pining! (we love to see it), now it won't go into the updating of this (though that rarely happens, my sincerest apologies), but I just wanted to have something fun to look back at when I write about all the goddamn tears. 
> 
> Anyhow, it's available here, in AO3, on my page, so if you like the idea of EnnoTana in an actor AU, feel free to check it out!
> 
> Sorry about this boring fucking chapter, but as you can see I'm procrastinating all the shit that's about to go down.. god.. for thanksgiving, I've got some lovely nice problems that I'm going to throw the boys at with, so I'll see you all then!
> 
> Take care of yourselves now! 
> 
> All my love to you! 
> 
> <33


	11. Thanksgiving Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The alpha was just about ready to knock or barge in, when he heard something.. Something, like the slapping of skin to skin contact, moaning, and god, wow, were they breathless and beautiful and like music to his horny alpha ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> So sorry for the two day later update, but as you might be able to see I've decided to split it into two parts!  
> They're probably some of the longest chapters I've put on here, and that's one of the reasons why they're apart!  
> The main one tho is because of how much happens (hehe), so go forward with caution (especially for part 2)!
> 
> Part 2, btw will be out in a few days or so! I've already started writing it, and my plans are to get it all done by tmrw and have it edited by the day after, so stay tuned! of course, that might not happen buuuut, I'll be trying my best! 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes~

_______________________________

Daichi was sweating buckets. 

He was currently sitting in the waiting room at the doctor’s office, and without his mate by his side, he was positively freaking out. The closest thing to him had been some obnoxiously coloured kid and teen’s magazines on the table beside him, so he did what any sane man would do; He had started ripping little bits off the corners of the pages, each one more aggressive than the last. 

He looked a bit like a mad man with paper all over his lap and with his teeth, that were chattering as loud as bullets. His eyes were a little crazed too and his hair was all messed up from him vigorously running his hands through it.

He searched for something,  _ anything _ to ground himself, but there was nothing but what was in front of him. And the waiting room wasn’t exactly the most interesting, nor appealing thing. 

It was all white, almost blindingly so, and it smelt of cough syrup mixed with the kind of medicine that had made his stomach churn as a kid. There were no windows, as the doctor’s was in a complex building, which made it seem even more eerie, and the waiting room floor was covered in this ugly, thick grey-blue rug.

It was made of this kind of material, that was usually in a room like this; 5 inches thick, tough and with little fluffs that stuck to you no matter how hard you tried to brush them off. That kind of fluff that was still on your jacket by the time you got home. 

There were some fake plants that reached out to him from the corner of the room and from the secretary’s desk. They were a horrid shade of green that made the alpha’s inner decorator wince. He rather enjoyed displaying his skills for deciding what looked good and what didn’t, which usually got Suga to double over in laughter.

Just thinking of his mate, made his jittering nerves settle deep within his stomach, before they faded away. He locked his fingers together and took a shaky inhale, letting the image of Suga’s bright smile illuminate his mind. 

In an instant, he felt his ramming heartbeat slow down to a nice, steady rate, and despite the back of his mind telling him that his mate could be in the doctor’s room for something bad, he pushed it down. He opened his eyes, and let them drift to where the chatter of children filled his ears. 

On the other side of the room was a little set up for the pups. Instead of the boring grey, the carpet over had probably been a nice pink, although it was faded now and stained. There was a mini plastic kitchen set up, and a pile of books, that seemed a lot more interesting than the magazines at his side. 

A random assortment of plastic food was littered around where two little boys played with a girl, who seemed a little older; both of them listening to her words eagerly.

They nodded excitedly at whatever she was saying, Daichi couldn’t hear from where he stood, and in a bright moment of childhood greatness, they began to chuck plastic spinach at one another. 

The boy’s mother promptly noticed, but didn’t seem to pay any mind. She could clearly see that the girl could definitely stand her own, as she was in the middle of slapping one of the boys with a fake piece of ham. 

The scene made the alpha release a shaky bit of laughter, in a strange way. It was a distraction, and he would welcome any of those that came his way; the magazine and creepy plants were starting to lose his interest. 

“Sawamura? Daichi Sawamura?”. 

His head shot up at his name and he slowly pried his eyes away from the children, the warm, almost fatherly like smile fading from his handsome face in an instant. 

One of the ladies who worked there had poked her head around the corner to look around. He could see that she was gripping a folder filled with paper in her hands, and she had an anxious look on her face. Her red hair was pulled behind her, and her swampy green eyes kept glancing in an arch around the room. She opened her glossed lips to say his name again, but, before she could, the alpha rose. 

She looked him up and down, and the flash of interest in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed by him. He didn’t say anything, nor returned the glance, and only clarified that he was who she was looking for. 

The lady, who’s name was Sayao (he had read her name tag), continued to make remarks at him and keep up her endless chatter. She mentioned all the things she had planned for the weekend, and how she would just  _ love _ to have an alpha with her, but Daichi paid no mind. 

His days of going off with random women were over. They had mostly occurred as a younger teen, but after getting together with Koushi, he had never seen another werewolf the same way. 

All the ones who wanted to have him looked like blank faces to him, and he could never remember what they had asked, or what they looked like. Nobody ever made a lasting impression with him. Only Sugawara. Only him. 

“Sir?”Sayao's excessively high pitched voice broke through his thoughts. He turned to look at her, making a questioning noise from the back of his throat while doing so. 

“We’re here”. Her voice turned quiet, cold, and Daichi could feel himself freeze up. He could smell his mate behind the door, and he knew that Suga could too, but he was scared. 

He didn’t know what he was getting himself into, walking through the door like this. What would the doctors say? What if his mate wasn’t okay? What if something was wrong? Suga had been vomiting for days, and Daichi didn’t know what to do. What if… what if he had cancer? Would his mate leave him so soon? What if his mate di-

  
  


“Mr. Sawamura?”. 

Another voice cut through the air, and he nearly cried aloud his thanks for said voice for breaking his thoughts. He held his tongue on that though, because while Sayao had left, the doctor, Dr. Yama had arrived. 

He was a kind looking man; a soft jaw, soft brown eyes and a straight nose that sloped at the tip. His skin was tanned, and his hair was dark, although Daichi could see the hints of red beneath their black strands. 

“Sir?”, Dr. Yama asked, leaning closer to the alpha to get a closer look at his face, which was blanching by the second. 

Daichi shook his head and shot the man with a quick grin. “Hi, yes, I’m alright Dr. Yama, it’s a pleasure to meet you”. The man only nodded, and gave the alpha a hesitant smile before leading him into the room. 

Suga was lying on the bed, a blanket over him. He looked like a sleeping angel from where Daichi stood, and his skin was so white that the alpha was worried he had fainted. 

Thankfully it seemed as though he hadn’t, because his honey brown eyes made contact with Daichi’s own dark chocolate ones, and the omega flashed him one of his award winning smiles. 

The alpha wanted to cry. 

He had been so worried after the omega had left the table to vomit for what felt like the millionth time that week. They had been having such a nice, warm moment, but the alpha cared more for his husband’s health rather than their brunch. 

“You okay, Dai”, Suga’s soft voice filled his ears. He shivered lightly, having never felt anything quite like the sensation of his mate calling his name. The alpha walked towards his mate’s bedside, and kneeled before him. 

He gripped his husband’s hand warmly, and nodded to the question before. “Yep, I’m all good! How are you?”. The omega only smiled in response and gave a little soft sigh. 

“Ahem”.

The two turned, having suddenly remembered that Dr. Yama was still there. Daichi flushed a little, Suga laughed and the other man just gave them a soft, fatherly like smile. 

“Sorry to interrupt, but the results just came in”. 

_ That _ got the alpha’s attention, and he stood, a grave, protective glower smeared across his strong face. He looked like he was ready to fight whatever virus was in his mate, and the doctor laughed at his reaction. 

“It’s not a bad thing, Mr. Sawamura, don’t worry”, he said, a slight tone of teasing in his voice. Daichi seemed to unclench his whole body at that, and he even grinned bashfully like a school boy at the words of the other man. 

  
  


“I’d just like to say, congratulations!”, Dr. Yama exclaimed brightly, his half cracked tooth peering through his thin lips. The alpha looked a little shocked, and Daichi glanced between the doctor and his mate, who only gave him a little smirk at his face. 

“Uh… on what?”, he asked, which prompted a laugh from the doctor, making him feel like he had missed out on something. 

“The baby!”, Dr. Yama grinned wildly. “You, and your husband will be having a baby!”. 

  
  
  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  


Tanaka was letting out what felt like the 100th breath of air of the day. 

He was standing in the middle of the bedroom, piles and piles of clothes laid all over the room. He had been freaking out over what to wear for the past 2 hours and with his mate not in the house, he had been sort of lost. 

Ever since he had gotten the news that he was to spend thanksgiving with the Ennoshita family, he had been positively freaking out. 

Thankfully, he had found the suit he wanted, but he kept clenching his eyes, hoping every time when he opened them that the suit on the door wouldn’t be there. 

It wasn’t an ugly suit; grey, with a pumpkin-orange dress shirt and deep red tie to match his deep red wingtip shoes. It fit him rather nicely as well, snug and it hugged his best physical attributes, but he wasn’t too thrilled about where he was going to be wearing the suit. 

The get together at the Ennoshita household was a yearly occurrence, and this would be the first time the two of them would be going as husbands, and in 7 years. 

The first time he had gone, had been a little rough since his husband hadn’t come out yet. The alpha had been attending as a ‘friend’, and he had  _ hated _ being called that. Besides that, the experience was pretty good, but since Tanaka had been  _ technically _ meeting his boyfriend’s parents, it had been a little nerve wracking.

The second time, had been a year later, 2 months after the beta had come out to his parents. It hadn’t gone as planned. A lot of yelling had happened, dishes were thrown and more offensive slurs were said in one night then Tanaka had ever heard in his life. 

Ennoshita’s family had dubbed him a ‘disgrace to their family name’, and had told him to never come back. Tanaka had never seen his husband so quiet, so  _ empty _ , since the moment he had met him. 

When they had gotten home, the beta had cleaned up the kitchen, all the ingredients he had taken out to bake a nice apple pie moved to be shut away into the cabinet. Tanaka had tried to talk to him, but a simple closed door told him that he had to back away. 

The alpha’s mate hadn’t talked to him for a few weeks after that night, and sometimes Tanaka found himself looking back to that day, wondering if he had defended his mate’s honour, then it would have maybe been different.

The Ennoshita family didn’t contact them after that, and the beta had just let it go. The alpha had asked him about wanting to try and reach out, but his mate only said that he wouldn’t go back to a place that hated him so much. 

Now, a few years later however, a sudden email in the middle of the night had led Tanaka to where he was; standing in front of a door and frowning at the grey suit that hung off it. 

He clenched his fists and frowned. It wasn’t the time to worry about the past. He needed to be strong enough for himself and for his mate. No matter how prejudiced Chikara’s parents were, the alpha swore that he would protect his mate this time. 

  
  


“Ryu? Are you ready to go?”. 

He glanced up, and immediately a smile blossomed onto his face. Chikara had impeccable timing, having poked his head through the door right when he was hyping himself up, to give the alpha a breathless grin. 

Tanaka felt his eyes bulge out of their sockets when his husband walked fully into the room. Sure, he always felt like that, but Chikara hardly ever dressed up, and today it was a  _ feast _ . Besides having an aura that was overwhelming with confidence, the beta looked  _ divine _ . 

He had on a lighter ochre coloured suit on, paired with a white, ruffled, lace like dress shirt and a big white bow tied to perfection around his neck. The light contrasted against his dark hair, that was slightly curled to the sides, making him look rather handsome. It looked so soft, like satin, and Tanaka resisted the urge to go over and mess it all up. 

Ennoshita blinked at his mate. The alpha had been staring at him, mouth slightly agape for the last few minutes, and he was starting to feel the familiar blush rise up to his cheeks. 

His mate always did this every time he wore anything remotely fancy. Tanaka would have a shine in his eyes like no other, and despite feeling a little flustered, the beta was happy that he still had that effect on the other after all their years together. 

A soft, fairy like touch of lips pressed against his cheek shook him from his trance, but before he could react, the alpha had already left after promising to return in a few minutes.

His hand shot up to his face right away, and the blush he had been trying to suppress came into full motion. He was all red, from head to toe, and he gently pressed the back of his cold hands to his face in hopes of bringing back his usual complexion. 

Sadly, it did nothing to help, and Ennoshita found himself shaking his head at his own immaturity. He had been together with Tanaka for so many years, and yet, a simple kiss to the cheek turned him into a pink school boy. 

It was a bit of a chagrin experience, he would admit, but he would never tell his husband to stop the kisses. 

He liked them.

_______________________________

Even from the bathroom, Tanaka could tell that his husband was having a mini breakdown in their doorway. 

No matter how hard he tried to hide it, the alpha knew his mate better than anyone else; inside and out, and he knew when Chikara was trying to hide his embarrassment. 

He found it kinda cute though. His husband had, and still was a little dorky with a tad of awkwardness. Maybe it was his nervous eyes or shy smiles that gave him an innocent illusion, but Tanaka knew very well that his mate, and he could turn it on in an instant. 

The alpha shook his head and gave a small smile to himself as he ran his hands all over the suit. It was nice, kind of heavy and sort of rough, but it wasn’t uncomfortable. He knew that if things got ugly this year he could always slide off his jacket, smack the Ennoshita family with it before wrapping his mate up in it and running off. 

Tanaka laughed a bit at the image of that. He couldn’t imagine himself smacking older people with jackets, but he could somehow see himself punching them. Funny. 

The alpha glanced up, and instantly gave a soft wink to his reflection in the mirror. His chest was bare, and he only had boxers on. It was an outfit of kings, but he knew his mate wouldn’t be impressed if he went out like this, so he started to get dressed. 

He slipped on the suit with ease, and adjusted it to fit his body a little bit better. He moved onto his hair and wetted it before loosely trailing his hands all the way through it, giving a little wink to himself in the mirror before leaving.

His husband was still standing in the room, a slightly dazed look in his eyes that matched the deep red against his cheeks. He was looking a bit out of breath, but with the soft purr that emitted from Tanaka, he snapped back to reality. 

Chikara had the tie in his hands, and a twinkle in his eyes that Tanaka just couldn’t resist. He knew how to tie a tie, of course he did, but it made him happy to have his husband do it for him. And the feeling was mutual between them. 

The beta made the first move, approaching his mate in a slow, gentle way. He had on a light smile, and he could do nothing but stare at the man that was standing before him. 

Tanaka always took his breath away, but he hardly ever dressed up, so seeing him like this made it hard for Chikara to not throw him onto the bed and never let him go. 

Sometimes he wondered how he ever got so lucky, because before, when he was a young, closeted gay, he probably would have never though that such a man would be the one he called his mate. 

He would have feared having such strong emotions for someone else, let alone another man, and one who felt the exact same thing. But, Tanaka had changed him, because when it came to him, this man, this  _ alpha _ , his  _ husband _ , the beta never had to fear being himself. 

He had always thought that women were what he was looking for, but apparently not. They were pretty, such sweet, lovely creatures, but Chikara could never feel anything for them. 

But when he thought about it, he didn’t really find that many men who he thought were so astonishingly beautiful, or handsome. Maybe it was just his husband who he was attracted to. 

Speaking of his husband, Tanaka had walked to him halfway when he had stopped abruptly, and now had one of his large, rough hands resting against the beta’s wrists. He looked up, a spark in his eyes. 

The alpha had a worried expression on, and when the beta met his eyes, he gently gripped onto his wrist a little harder. His dark hair, despite most of it having been slicked back, had a few strands hanging against his forehead. 

Ennoshita smiled, and reached over his mate’s head, to slide the satin red tie around his collar. It matched him rather well, and the beta felt a little bit of pride rush through him over the fact that he had chosen it. 

Tanaka grinned down at him, and stood there obediently like a puppy, patiently waiting for his favourite part; when Chikara would tie it, and then smooth out his jacket before giving the alpha a little kiss. 

And, so it did. 

Ennoshita pulled the collar up and down to allow the tie through before guiding the soft material to the front of his husband’s body. The beta crossed the fabric over in ways that Tanaka couldn’t see, and in just a few seconds, a perfectly tied tie was sat on the alpha’s chest.

Tanaka nearly barked aloud with excitement, and the beta couldn’t help the bursts of laughter that escaped his lips. His mate only stared at him, head tilted in wonder, and that made him laugh even harder. 

Chikara bit his lip to cease the noise, and returned to smoothing out the chest of his lover. The suit was nice beneath his hands, and he let them linger just a little bit longer. 

Afterwards, he went on his tippy toes to kiss the alpha, a little bit greedily, but Tanaka liked it that way. He kissed back with the same excitement and by the end of their 2 second make out, they were both a little flushed and panting.

The beta peeked up at his husband from beneath his lashes, and he could do nothing but smile as he gently slotted their fingers together. They molded together perfectly, like they were meant to be there, and the beta could do nothing but lean in and inhale his mate’s scent. 

It was strong, masculine, but surprisingly nice. It was a comforting scent, and he unconsciously snuggled his cheek against the alpha’s chest. It was a way to show affection, and Tanaka fell for it right away. 

He grinned brightly and gently nuzzled the tip of his chin against the top of his husband’s head. His hair was nice and soft, just as it looked, and the alpha felt himself sigh contently along with Chikara.

It was a nice, relaxing moment for the both of them, and they almost wanted to just cancel the dinner so they could stay like that the whole night long. 

But… it seemed as though the world had other plans for them, because only a few moments into their lovey moment, the sound of Ennoshita’s ringtone started going off, and the beta moved away, regrettably so. 

Tanaka grumbled about his husband leaving him, but the beta gave him a pinch on the cheek for his childishness before turning to his device. The alpha rubbed the swollen skin, but shook his head lovingly after his mate. 

“Who is it?”, He called after the silence had gone on for a little longer than he expected. 

When he got no reply however, he checked himself in the mirror before hurrying outside of the room, shutting the door behind him. In the living room, his mate was staring at the phone in his hands. 

“Chikara?”, He asked, saying the same question as before again, this time with a little bit more urgency. He could feel the nerves bubbling inside of him, and he needed to know what was up with his mate. 

“Hm?”, The other replied, finally giving some sort of response. He turned to look at his husband, and an unreadable expression on his face as he opened his mouth to say. 

“My mom’s here.. Right now, outside. The whole family is actually, and they want to talk to us”. 

_______________________________

  
  
  


Kuroo inhaled, bracing himself for the smile and happy attitude that he was going to put on as he reached towards the handle of his front door. He opened it, albeit a little unwillingly, only to find that his house was flooded in an eerie silence. 

He hadn’t been at his and Kenma’s shared house in a few weeks because of a sudden business trip, but he had been looking forward to coming back the minute he had left. Business trips were such a chore to him, and he was always excited to come home to his childhood friend. 

Usually when he got back, he would hear one of two noises; The sound of pots clattering in the kitchen, because Kenma tended to try out new recipes despite being not the greatest chef. Or, the voice of the omega streaming and the loud effects of him gaming.

From there, they would have mostly likely cooked a nice meal together, and by that Kuroo would do most of the cooking and Kenma would do the cleaning afterwards. A movie would probably follow, and if the alpha was lucky, he would get to have his unrequited love fall asleep inside his arms, embraced close to his chest.

That was usually though, because today, right now, as he carefully stepped further inside the house, he heard nothing but the own sound of his bare feet against the wood. It was just quiet, as if nobody was home, and when he shut the front door behind him, he felt a chill rush down his back. 

He wanted to call out for the omega, just to see if he was there, but he could feel his voice getting all caught up in his throat. To avoid embarrassment from the inevitably of his voice cracking, as if he were 14 and going through puberty again, he decided to just go find Kenma himself. 

Kuroo shuffled his feet into one of the pair of cotton slippers at the front door, and carefully tucked his worn out - he should probably get some new ones - dress shoes into the house’s parlty glass, shoe cabinet. 

The alpha left his suitcase, as it was mostly filled with dirty clothes and souvenirs, by the living room doorway so he could get to it later. He ran a large hand through his dark, greasy locks, and let out an inward sigh of relief at being home. 

As he walked towards the kitchen in medium strides, he hooked his fingers over the top of his tie and loosened it with little difficulty. He took off his jacket and slung both items over the back of the sofa. 

He glanced around the hall, but could see no traces of the omega being anywhere. The only things that looked back at him were the faces of him and Kenma in their childhood.

Kuroo smiled a little and slowly leaned in to get a better look. One was of the two of them during New Year’s, both in their toddler days and wearing brightly coloured yukatas. The fireworks were going off, and their small bodies were standing at a bridge, eyes wide at the sight before him. 

The next one was something from later on, and the alpha felt his eyes widen at what it was. It  _ was _ from highschool for sure, because they were both in uniform, but that wasn’t what was surprising about it. 

The thing was that Kenma was lying down against his desk, cheeks squished up on the wood and dark lashes casting shadows on his milky white skin. His hair was going over his face, and there was sun on him from the open window right next to him. This must've been Kuroo’s third year, because he looked incredibly sad, and was sitting on the desk next to the omega. He had a soft look in his young eyes, and he was reaching out to pull Kenma’s then shorter, but still long hair from his face. 

Kuroo pulled away from the frame, and let his hand fall over his mouth, eyes narrowing slightly. He could do nothing but let out a pained laugh at the pictures of him and the omega, because in every single one, specifically in the one of them at the desks, he could see how in love he had been, and still was with Kenma. 

He could see it in the way that adolescent Kuroo always seemed to be looking at the young omega. Even if it wasn’t so clear to someone who might just glance at the pictures, the alpha could see how much love was behind those hazel, photographed eyes. 

  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  
  


After what felt like hours, the alpha forced himself to turn away from the pictures. He bit his lip, feeling as though if he lingered any longer and the photos hung on the wall, he wouldn’t be able to leave and would just have a mental breakdown right there. 

He turned away from the memories of his childhood that seemed to haunt him in an odd way and walked further down the hall towards his initial destination; the kitchen. 

When he got there, it was dark, just like the rest of the house. The only difference was that it felt as though no one had even  _ been _ inside the kitchen since he had left. 

The sink was completely empty, and had started to collect dust. There was nothing on the stove, not even the cupcakes with different themed decor that Kenma usually made every Friday, because despite being a bad chef, he was an extraordinary baker. 

The assortment of free flowers that Kenma got from down the street, and usually put on the table in a vase, were nowhere to find. The table was empty too, not even the salt and pepper shakers were out. 

The table cloth was still the one that Kuroo had seen before he had left; eggshell white with little autumn themed patterns stitched into it, courtesy of Karasuno’s Takeda, who had given it to them in a wild daze of motherly instincts. The teacher had been pregnant at the time, his third trimester, and when he had found out that the two would be moving in together, he had insisted on giving them a gift. 

Kuroo noticed that his lightweight, muted grey and neon yellow highlighted workout jacket was still hanging on the side of one of the chairs. That was especially weird since Kenma got all grumpy and hated it when he left his things about. The omega would usually clean it up after a while.

The alpha was almost afraid to look into the fridge. When he did, however, it was just the same as it had been before. None of the food had been touched, the fresh fruit and vegetables included. The condomenst were all lined up like they had been, and not a single thing had moved. 

Kuroo rushed to the pantry, and found the same thing. Nothing had been moved at all, and if they had it wasn’t a noticeable amount. The pocky’s lay on top of one another, all unopened, and the raw rice was still just as big as it had been earlier in the week. 

The alpha’s eyes widened and he quickly moved to turn on the lights. But they were still as bright as they had been when he had changed them a week ago. He gripped the switch a little in desperation. 

He glanced to the window, there was a strange, faded liquid stain that looked like it had dripped down before stopping halfway. He didn’t want to get closer, but curiosity stabbed at his gut and got the better of him, so he approached carefully. 

When he got close enough to see, it looked like it had once been white, and rather thick. It was stuck pretty good on the window, and he couldn’t fathom how Kenma had let it stay so long. 

He deemed it safe and moved to get even closer. But, when he was able to actually  _ smell _ it, something was off. He felt his canines enlarge, and far larger than they usually did. They sharpened into white peaks, poking against his thin lips, and he just knew that his pupils had completely overtaken his eyes. 

He had a feeling that he knew what this white liquid was, but he didn’t want to think about it, or who it had come from. Partly because he found it a little gross, but mainly because of the effect it had on him. 

The white on the window smelt so,  _ so sweet _ . It was like honey, warm milk and wood all mixed together. It was feminine, but it gave off the vibe that it was from someone who was internally strong. 

He couldn’t help but sniff again, and this time it hit him even harder than before. So much  _ emotion _ was coming off of it, and he could feel the desperation that the other had felt. Heat, passion, so many things. Kuroo couldn’t even name them. 

There was no questions about it, the white liquid on the window was cum, and the alpha knew it was Kenma’s. Why the omega had decided to do that near the kitchen, he had no idea, but he wasn’t complaining. 

The scent was filling his lungs, and he was getting drunk off of the lust in it. The image of his childhood friend doing something even remotely close to masturbation, let alone sex, painted a lew picture in his mind. It was intoxicating, and he was almost tempted to lean over, and lick the cum off the window. 

Kuroo could feel himself getting more aroused, thinking that he was half too drunk to feel anything and half grossed out by what he was doing. In the middle of his kitchen. 

He was standing by a cum stained window, with his hands itching dangerously close to the waistband of his pants, and a hungry pheromone in the air. He just knew that he looked like a lust crazed man, and he could feel himself getting hotter as possessive growls slipped past his lips. 

Sure, he had loved Kenma for a long time, but there had been so little thoughts of it being sexual, that sometimes he had wondered if it was a platonic kind of relationship. 

Now though, he was pretty sure he had a clear idea that it was more than just that. Why else would he be losing control over  _ semen _ painted on his kitchen window, other than the fact that it had come out of his friend. 

The alpha had a feeling that any minute now he was going to lose control, but the overwhelming thoughts that Kenma could be in danger quickly flooded his senses, because he had a responsibility to go find his friend. So, he bit down, hard, on his tongue and pushed himself away from the tantalizing thoughts that entered his mind. 

  
  
  


_______________________________

Kuroo had been standing there like a deer in the headlights, with his mouth wide open in shock for the past 20 minutes. 

After his near masturbation event in the kitchen, he had cleaned up the cum with a rag, tossed in the laundry basket and had ran out of there as fast as he could. He had nearly crashed into the door on the way out, those fucking tiles, but he had made it out alive, unscathed. 

The alpha had quickly decided that using his nose was the best option, and had sniffed about, trying to pick up on any indicators that the omega was home, or had gone anywhere while he had been out. 

He had looked on every floor of the house, and there were  _ many _ . Why he and his friend needed to have so many levels to their home, despite only the two of them living there, he would never know. The initial reason had been for privacy which Kenma had insisted that they had. Kuroo hadn’t really understood why they even  _ needed  _ privacy when they had known one another their whole lives? But, the alpha had given in quickly on that one after the omega pulled some cold hard facts on him.

After the initial sweep of the ground floor he walked up the short steps to their sort of laundry room. It was nice, spacious and very clean, just the way the omega liked it. They only had one washer and dryer, because Kenma liked doing everything by himself. 

He had little racks to hang up the clothes, and there was a sliding glass door that led to a balcony where he hung up the sheets. It was also where he went for his quiet time. He would read books out there on the nice chairs they had or water his mini garden he was growing. The cats would usually join them; they had two, a black one named Ai, and a white one named Suki. 

Kuroo liked using technology, so he usually would wash his own clothes or let the omega do what he wanted, but the alpha couldn’t help the joy that it brought him to see his childhood friend struggling to reach the top pins of the racks. He usually would help, and that would end up with the omega’s nice body against his chest. 

Back inside the room, there were nice, fluffy fluffy rugs and pristine walls that were spotless. Shelves were pinned on said clean walls, and they were filled with books, little trinkets or things from childhood. 

The machines were nice, huge and  _ very _ expensive. Kuroo didn’t even want to think about what had happened when Kenma had come home from the home appliance store with a receipt that long. 

Above the machines were nice, large cabinets where they stored detergent and everything they might need. Cleaning supplies were up there too, and they always made sure that the room was stocked with anything and everything that the cats could possibly ever need.

There were two separate baskets for dirty and clean laundry that they used, but Kuroo had been banned from ever using them because the omega said that he never had any idea what he was doing. 

The ceilings had nice, hanging bright lights that arranged in all sorts of different patterns depending on how you looked at them, and when you turned them off, the little glow in the dark stickers on the ceiling would light up. 

There were many paintings of all kinds hung up on their walls. They had all been done by their dear friend, Akaashi, who in the midst of his third pregnancy had picked up on painting to relieve some of his stress and worries.

Kuroo poked his head around the balcony, looked in every corner of the room and even stuck his head in both machines to see if Kenma had hidden in them. But, with nothing there, he continued his search, but same as before, he saw nothing.

There were only old, faded at the spine books that they hadn’t seen the light of day in years in the house library, and the dusty, untouched piano was just as it had been before; closed and horribly out of tune when the alpha pressed one of it’s keys. 

There was a room for just about anything in the house, and while Kuroo was mostly thankful for the space they had, he wished that there was some sort of tracker, or at least cameras, so he could find the omega easier.

Kuroo only sighed, and stared up at the long flight of stairs that sat before him. It led to one of the higher floors, and it was his last idea at where the omega could be. Upstairs was Kenma’s gaming/streaming set up, and if he was going to be anywhere, the alpha had a suspicion that it would be there. 

He heaved himself up the stairs, one foot after another and sighed into himself once he reached the very top; despite working out frequently, he still rasped like an old man going up stairs. 

He glanced at all the side rooms, poking his head in and out of them; the bathroom, second balcony, third cat play room and an old nursery from the previous owners before hovering his fist over the door to the omega’s lair. 

The alpha was just about ready to knock or barge in, when he heard something.. Something, like the slapping of skin to skin contact, moaning, and god,  _ wow _ , were they breathless and beautiful and like music to his horny alpha ears. 

Now, 20 minutes had gone by, since he had heard those sweet moans, and he was currently frozen in place. He could begin to feel the familiar arousal he had felt earlier slowly form deep in his stomach. His breathing was quickly getting shorter, more desperate, and he was practically drooling in front of the slightly opened door. 

He had yet to actually see what was inside, but he could feel himself growing hungry just from the noises. Try as he might, he could tell that the desire, and instinctual urge to mate flooding through his veins, would take over any second now. 

He tried to stabilize himself, reaching for the deep oak door, hurriedly gripping at it’s sides, but the only thing on his mind was to fling it open. His nails grew, sharpening into the wood, and he furrowed his brows, focusing on forcing himself to stay put.

  
  


It was hard as hell, and he was getting hotter as the clock ticked on by. The erection in his dark paints was more visible than ever, and he was a little bit scared at how affected he was. He had never been this turned on his life.

He was panting heavily, face flushed brighter than the sun and sweat dripping all the way down his body in consistent beads. Kuroo raked a hand through his soaked hair and gnawed at the bottom of his lip to stop himself from entering rut right then and there.

Another moan shot into his ears from behind the door, and the alpha clenched his hands, willing his nails to go further into the wood. The sounds were getting to be too loud, just too much, and he could feel a wet spot forming at the tip of his dick, seeping through his boxers. 

Slaps, more moans, erotic panting, it was all getting to be too much and nearly blinded him. The sweet pheromones of an omega in heat filled his entire being, and he could feel his eyes getting wider and wider with want. The smell rushed through him like crashing water heading straight for a waterfall, and he was almost knocked out at how strong the lust in it was. 

It was so fragrant, and so tempting, he wanted to reach out and just grab onto it for the rest of his life. The honey made him feel like he was in the middle of heaven, sitting in a shell like Aphrodite, the golden liquid dripping down him and entering his mouth. The smell was strong, sweet and acidic, like it was burning to the touch. 

The milk poured over him in smooth, thick waves, and it trailed down his chest like splattered semen. It tasted so good on his tongue, and he licked his lips just to get a little bit more of it’s addictive taste. Images flood his mind of the bakery down the street from his family home. 

It had sold the most delectable cream puffs, buns, bread, anything you could have imagined. The cream puffs had always been Kenma’s favourite, and the milk smelt just like it. Sweet, soft.

The final scent, wood, warmed him right to his core. It was like toasted marshmallows, hot chocolate, all things that you needed on a cold day. Comfort, love, and so much power radiated off it that he got a little light headed. Cabins, oak floors inside Christmas inns, blankets, friends.

Kuroo felt tears prick at the corner of his eyes. It was such a nice smell, so loving and so familiar that he couldn’t help the intense emotions that stabbed at his heart with every inhale. He had been surrounded by this scent for years, and when he dug his nails from the wood to push the door open, he was not surprised to see who it was.

_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew!  
> Not a lot, once again, but I feel like ya'll know how its gonna do down in part 2  
> I have plans to really dive into it from now on, and have some ideas for the next 7-10 chapters or so!
> 
> Anyhow, my apologies for the later update! I've been really struggling with school recently, not really the content but more so the amount of work we've been doing! It's a lot, I'm sure the people who're reading this that have school and jobs understand... Don't worry however, I'll be trying to post more chapters like these as soon as I can :D
> 
> Christmas is almost here, and you know what that means! (Christmas specials with the boys! I'm already excited to have some fluffy winter time) 
> 
> Thank you all so so much for the support, and I'm wishing you well in whatever it is you're doing!
> 
> Stay safe kidos! <3


	12. Thanksgiving Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And suck them he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy fucking shit... this took a LOT longer than I thought it would to write, (12,000 words!!), and for that I give you all my deepest and most sincere apologies! 
> 
> Part 2 boys, buckle the fuck up (it's honestly not that bad though haha the worst is yet to come )
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes, there were probably a lot (I'll come back to check) 
> 
> <3

_______________________________

  
  


Tanaka was currently stiff as a board in his chair, and having a bit of internal breakdown at the dinner table. His fingers were clenched so tight into fists against his thighs that he felt like his palms were going to bleed with how far deep his half bitten nails were digging into them. 

He glanced up, feeling a little breathless and  _ very _ flustered as he tried to look anywhere but where he probably should. His eyes caught onto the silver bordered mirror that hung by the front door and the man that looked back at him was nowhere near who he had been a few minutes prior.

He could see that his slicked back black hair he had been very proud of earlier was now a mess of dark ink against his sweaty forehead. The liquid dripped down the side of his head in painfully slow beads, and he found himself having to wipe his forehead with the handkerchief - it was super soft, Chikara had stitched a nice flowery border around it for him last week - that the beta had slipped into his suit pocket earlier.

His eyes were wide, weary, on high alert and he looked a little bit like he had just witnessed a murder. His pupils were nothing but dark slights, like a cats, and focus flashed back at him from the mirror. 

He inwardly sighed at the sight of his face. It was just as flushed as he thought it had been. Tones of red, pink and some dark colour that he couldn’t name flooded his tanned face. The skin on his lips had been chewed raw,  _ maybe that’s why they’ve been hurting so much, _ he thought, and he found himself having to force exhales through them every so often. 

Every time one of Chikara’s relatives asked him a question, whether it was with actual interest or filled with fake sweetness, his words came tripping out in a startled, stuttering puddle. He just smiled and nodded, laughing along despite understanding nothing of what they were saying. 

They were speaking Japanese, sure, but the alpha’s own beating heart was loud, and going about a mile a minute, jackhammering deep within his chest. It drowned out the voices of the all dark haired family talking to him from all directions, and made him feel tight inside, like a wound up toy minutes from being sprung. 

He couldn’t even open his mouth to reply to anything; both his mind and mouth prevented him from doing so. He overthought every reply his mind came up with. The minute he found the courage and he let it bubble to the tip of his tongue, it fell back in defeated, restless waves. 

The room had also somehow gotten hotter over the past minute or so as well, and not in a good way. Tanaka found that he was constantly fanning himself from beneath the table with stuck together fingers and shaking out his sleeves to get more ventilation

He loosened and shook his collar about ten times, every second or so, despite it being practically fully unbuttoned so that his collarbones peaked from beneath the fabric. His tie had also found itself somewhere deep within his pant pockets, roughly 20 minutes ago. 

The tension in the air, surrounding the table like a wet blanket, was thick, heavy and incredibly uncomfortable. It swarmed into his body like wasps and seemed to suck the air right from his lungs.

It didn't seem to really bother Chikara though, because he carried on with keeping very still and quiet, the same tranquil, unbothered look on his face. He had been like that the minute he had sat down, and it kind of unnerved the alpha. 

Tanaka, on the other hand, had been a mess of emotions the second he had entered the room. He couldn’t help the gut feeling that if he didn’t start openly acknowledging or addressing the high emotions in the room, he would positively burst out from the seams. 

Everyone was across the dining table from him and his husband, and Chikara had one hand clutching his thigh and the other stabbing lazily at his half eaten food with a fork. The alpha had been tempted to reach out and squeeze his hand; partly to provide his mate with reassurance, but mostly because  _ he _ needed to know that the beta was still there. 

He had held himself back though, because just the lightest brush of fingertips beneath the table had Chikara whipping his head around with wide, fearful eyes and whispers of questioning. 

It pissed Tanaka off sure,  _ why can’t we just touch? _ , he had wondered, but he also knew that the comfort of his mate always mattered more than his own desires to take the beta’s small, soft hand in his own larger ones. 

Because as much as he just wanted to take what was his, he knew that his mate wasn’t comfortable with PDA, let alone in front of his homophobic - the alpha was assuming that they still were - parents. 

Tanaka chewed at his lip, a little subconsciously, and gave a - what he hoped was calm - exhale before he was brave enough to glance around the table. He felt his eyes widen a bit, and the feeling of slight panic come back at the sight of all the plain faces with matching dark hair and eyes that stared back at him, unblinking.

They all had stoic, expressionless faces painted on, much like how Chikara had when the two had first met. Now, the beta was better at showing his emotions, openly showing his affection for his husband, but Tanaka finally understood where he had gotten such lifeless looks from. 

The Ennoshita family had burst into the house, unpacked and had set up their food at the dining table in a matter of 5 minutes. It was all the basic things, a traditional American Thanksgiving, stuffed turkey, gravy, mashed potatoes, and coleslaw, because according to the beta, his family was big on celebrating U.S things. The alpha found that a little odd for such an average Japanese looking family, but he kept those thoughts to himself. 

After getting everything set and laying all the plates out, every one had sat down. Chikara’s mother had insisted on saying grace, though they had never done that before according to Tanaka’s mate. Second weird thing of the day, but he had ignored it again. 

Right away, Chikara’s dad, Gin who was a beta just like his second eldest son, had walked in and gripped the alpha’s hand harder than anybody ever had. It was a warning, and the alpha that it was going to happen, but it still caused a bit of nerves to fill up his stomach.

He was heavy set, short, a lot shorter than both Ryu and his husband, but the older man had a very heavy air of distinction and sureness about him. It was as if he knew exactly what to say, what approach to take and any move to make. 

It was kind of scary. 

He was dressed nicely, - they all were -, in a dark suit, white shirt and dark tie that matched his dark hair and eyes. He wasn’t extraordinarily good looking, but he wasn't ugly by far. He had a strong jaw, nothing like Chikara’s, and a mouth that looked like it could from kind smiles. 

He resembled what the majority of Japan thought when they heard the words ‘your average salesman’ or ‘every day man’. However, Tanaka was pretty sure that our average man didn’t have twice the amount of protective pheromones than any beta, or maybe alpha that Tanaka had seen.

He was intimidating as all hell, and the alpha wasn’t afraid to admit it. His eyes had bore into Tanaka with so much ferocity and judgment that he had almost thought the older beta was going to kill him in the middle of his own entryway. 

  
  


He hadn’t, of course, but Gin had made sure that the alpha knew exactly what he thought about his marriage with Chikara. And, as expected it wasn’t a lot of good, ‘welcoming your in laws’ sort of things. 

  
  


Now, as they all sat in front of their untouched - except for Chikara and his youngest brother, Mitsu, who was 14 and ate more food then a pack of starving wolves to bison - plates, the room had a gloomy scent to it. 

The air was heavy, and the alpha found himself coughing a bit at all of the unseen uncomfortable, angry and disappointed pheromones that he knew the beta family would be releasing if they could, or if it wasn’t considered rude.

The rule in question was that even though the hierarchy that came with secondary genders had sort of faded away into just having respect for one another, most families still followed the old fashioned way of the alpha being on top. You didn’t have to, but tradition still mattered to a lot of Japanese citizens.

Of course, physically, the alphas were always biologically going to be built stronger, wider, more muscular, but nowadays a lot of them had settled down from their old power hungry days and had chosen to just live their life. 

However, even in this day and age, there was still some old age etiquette that was enforced. One of the bigger ones was that no matter what your status was, financially or anything like that, you still had to give your utmost respect to the three different types of higher packs. 

A little surprising, but a pack led by an omega in power, a beta in power, or a majority omega and beta pack, were the ones that sat on the top of the status food chain. There wasn’t a clear reason as to why, but it was an unspoken rule that had been more accepted and recognized as the norm over the past few years. 

All alpha packs were often treated a little lower than an all beta pack per say. If they had an omega who was in a relatively good spot, power wise however, then that would most likely earn more respect from fellow wolves.

It was nice to see betas and omegas rise up to the challenge against asshole alphas in power who only wanted them for their bodies and abilities. The alpha knew a couple others who deserved a kick in the groin.

Society had decided to kick all alphas below, where a lot of people thought they belonged. Tanaka at first had been rather shocked, but now he had no real opposition against it. He kind of liked the idea of the other genders taking back what alphas over the years had taken away from them. 

  
  


Besides, even if he wasn’t really in a pack, because of the fact that it was just him and Chikara, they were still widely respected. It was mainly because they were of equal status and since they had no openly submissive or master like relationship in front of other people, they were granted a lot of admiration. 

The alpha guessed that his mate’s parents, an all beta family with some members who were treated below others, weren’t too happy to be baring their necks to their second eldest son and his husband. Tanaka didn’t really give a shit though, because lived his life the way he wanted.

His sharp, hawk like gaze swept over the room and around the people that stared back at him with displeased, even hateful eyes. The same pairs of dark orbs blinked at him, and the same twitching mouths with tongues slipping past lips in frustration flashed passed his mind. 

“So,”. 

  
  


As if on command, all their heads, even Chikara’s 14 year old brother, who had a mouth filled to the brim with turkey, whipped around to see the beta’s mother, Riko, her voice just as graceful and serious as the expression on her hardened face. 

  
  


She was beautiful, Tanaka realized, easily one of the most eye catching women he had ever seen. Her hair was dark, like the rest of them, but it was undulating throughout and curled at the tips. It was silky, and looked soft to the touch as it cascaded down to the middle of her arm in smooth, tamed waves. 

Her skin was like Chikara’s and her youngest child, Ooji’s; tanner, smoother, more lifelike, although her features were that of a doll. Pouty lips, large doe eyes that matched with her baby son, although when the child looked at Tanaka it was just curiosity. When she looked at him, there was something very unsettling about her gaze. 

The strangest was how contrasted the family was in skin tones. Chikara, Riko and the baby were unlike anyone of their clan; all tan while the rest of them were as pale as an uncooked chicken breast, scarily so. 

Images of some strange vampire movies shot through his mind, along with the name ‘Edward’, but he shoved them down. Something Nishinoya had made him watch when the omega was sad and his alpha wasn’t there. It had been cheesy and dramatic, horribly so, but the alpha was keen on pleasing so he had swallowed his pride and had watched all of them with his best friend. 

The alpha almost thought that those movies were playing out right in front of him when he gave a slight glance to his husband’s older sister, Rijikou. She was unmoving, as white as alabaster and with her dark eyes that were obscenely large, she looked like she was staring into the depths of your soul. Matched with her thin, slightly dry and cracked lips, whenever she smiled, he felt like he was bound to be murdered in minutes. 

It was the same with his husband’s younger sister, Aiko, and younger brother as well. All pale, brunette, obscenely silent and with the same creepy smiles that met your eyes where they went. How they all managed to frighten him the littlest bit, even though they were all under the age of legal age, he didn’t think he would ever understand.

Tanaka had no idea about Chikara’s older brother, and the eldest out of the six of them; he hadn’t showed up, something about being busy according to his husband, but Tanaka imagined that said brother was as white as snow, just like the rest of them. 

Back to Riko however, it wasn’t just the fact that her hair came down smoothly and shined brighter than the sun that made her so alluring. It was the way she carried herself, and the way that even her sharpest looks made him feel like she still cared about his well being. 

She sat straight, as straight as he had thought he had been back in Middle School, and kept her fingers sliding between one another, interlocked, resting against her crossed legs. Her nails were short, painted a dark green that matched the deep emerald stone that sat all nice and pretty on her ring finger. 

She was tall, taller than her husband by a couple inches, and thin. Quite thin, actually, but not worryingly so. Her cheekbones jutted from her face sharply and the outline of her collarbones was easy to see from beneath the cream blouse that she wore. 

Riko had on a black, tight pencil skirt and black ballet shoes that gave her the ability to move about without fear of people hearing her, or even suspecting that she might even be there at all. 

He was quite glad that Chikara’s dad had married his mother because he could certainly see where his husband got his enchanting beauty from. The alpha gave a soft smile to both himself and the soft, smooth hand of his husband from a few inches away. 

Tanaka found himself in a bit of a daze, sighing a bit to himself as he stared longingly to the hand he wished to reach out and latch onto. But, before he could even do so, the signature, quiet and deep ‘ahem’, from the beta’s father interrupted his thoughts.

He shot his head up like he had been paying attention, stirring himself from his own mind, and flashed a nervous, covering up smile to the serious beta man that glowered at him, shaking his head ever so slightly. 

“Like Riko was saying”. 

The alpha’s eyes widened. The beta father had a deep, serious voice. It was kind of gravelly like cars going over bumpy roads, which would’ve been nice, but it was also annoying; nasally. It made Tanaka want to grimace every time he spoke. It was hard to hear and he bit his lip from letting out an irritated growl. 

Maybe the other man had noticed though, because he lowered his pitch, making his voice softer and easier to hear. When the alpha met his gaze, his eyes flashed in defiance before he struggled to dip his head slightly as a sign of respect. 

Tanaka could tell that he was trying to get his body to resist more, but he guessed that the father of his husband also understood that sometimes, biology and instincts would win against his own personal morals. 

It was frustrating at times, even the alpha found it to be the way; omegas sometimes went into heat around him and despite being mated, it was still hard to resist. But, if your mind was stronger than your inner desires, you could probably overtake them at some point. 

Tanaka slipped from his thoughts, and glanced back at the other man, who still had his head bowed. It made something on the side of pride and bragging in the alpha surge, but he quickly snipped it at the bud before it would be let out and cause havoc among their somewhat peaceful dinnertime. 

Silence ensued for a few moments, it was awkward silence, before Gin raised his head up and spoke with that gross voice of his. His words were a bit shaky, a bit worried but his gaze helf ferocity that the alpha didn’t see much of directed towards him. 

  
  


“We’re here,” he started, eyes cold, and hands clenched tight against one another on his lap. Gin had an unreadable look on his face, and the uneasiness made the alpha’s inner instincts growl. He was afraid, very much so. 

“To say that…”, the man continued before pausing again and the suspense was slowly digging its claws into Tanaka’s body.

“We want you to divorce our son, Ennoshita Chikara, and permanently remove yourself from his life”. 

Tanaka jumped to his feet, palms slamming against the table, and felt his eyes widen in unmasked fury. Before he could do anything, say anything, the soft hand he had been dying to reach for all night appeared on his chest. 

“Ryu,” 

It was soft.. so soft 

“Please”.

  
  
  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  


Kenma stopped all of his previous movements from where he sat, legs tucked beneath him under the heated for winter kotatsu. It’s thick, flowery design rested on the blanket that was starting to get heavy on his legs. And what was once a nice, normal heat, was starting to get very hot.

The brand new baby blue and mint green cushions he and Kuroo had gotten a few months ago with little cat ears in his lap were no longer comforting and now just the slightest bit awkward to have so close to him. He felt himself curl his small hands into their covers. 

His fluffy, penguin socks - which he had been very excited about both in the process of ordering and on their arrival -, along with the carpet beneath him were also not doing much to help as they both were growing to a boil with each passing moment. 

The two toned hair omega had his pastel, cat themed headphones on, the little bells, which were an add on, jingled softly every time he moved his head. He had circled framed glasses perched against his button nose, and every time he sniffed, it shifted against his face. 

One of Kuroo’s old hoodies was pulled over his much smaller body in comparison and paired with the alpha’s Nekoma track jacket from high school that he wore regularly, he was in a state of utter serenity. For once, a happy, gentle, at ease smile was, or had been before, painted on his pale moon face. 

The soothing, familiar scent of his childhood friend always put his rambling mind to rest, and he welcomed every bit of comfort it provided. He was a busy man, usually overwhelmed and unnecessarily stressed, but Kuroo would always be there for him. Lately, he frequently had found himself snuggling deeper into the collar of all the clothes that the alpha wore.

The alpha’s scent was just so calming to him. It was the scent of a waterfall rushing down it’s bed, crashing against the surface with every bit of movement. When the water slid up the sides of it’s confinement and hit you in the face. It was mint leaves from your own garden, resting against a real, oakwood cutting board. It was fresh, and helped clear the omega’s senses, giving him the ability to ground himself even when he felt like he was losing it. 

Mind you, the freshness could get a little more musky when Kuroo got upset, and it had happened before, but Kenma still found it rather comforting. He even found it a bit attractive, but he tried to ignore those dirty feelings for the man he had thought of as nothing but a friend before.

He guided his eyes back to the brand new, brown paper package wrapped in ribbons from a new sponsor that lay perfectly still on the table. He had been moments away from excitedly tearing it open for the first time on stream, but he hadn’t, because of the sudden heat in his body, and now it was awaiting his touch.

He had ordered it awhile ago, and had kind of forgotten what it was, which made it even more tantalizing. He usually didn’t openly show his excitement to others besides his closest friends and Kuroo, but his fans were like family and he tried to be as real with them as he possibly could. 

Remained unmoving by his side, were the extra supplies he had brought with him to the table. A lot of it were new snacks released in Japan, because some of his fans were foreigners and were often interested in what they had in Asia. The others were drinks and some new merch he had planned on showing off as a sneak peek before its ultimate release.

Now, he couldn’t. Partly because of how uncomfortable he was, but mainly because he felt like he wouldn’t be able to get through it without having to excuse himself too many times for it to be normal. Or healthy.

The camera across the room blinked, letting him now that it was still on, and he swallowed roughly at the larger than usual flood of comments from his dedicated fans. Most of the time they answered his own questions calmly, and quite civilized, but now they yapped at him like a pack of chihuahuas. 

Most of them were worried, panicked fans asking why he had randomly stopped moving, and if he was feeling alright, which he personally thought was incredibly sweet. It made him feel warm, and gooey on the inside despite not wanting to admit to it. 

Some were questions about the cats, unsurprisingly; his chat always wanted to see them and know how they were doing. At first, he hadn’t been able to understand their facinaction with his children, but over time he learned they loved anything he did. 

Other than the occasional troll, creepy comment or joke from one of his friends, the rest of them were asking about Kuma, the new shiba inu puppy that he and Kuroo had just gotten.

Kenma pressed his lips together until they formed a thin line, giving the chat the best smile he could, taking into regards, his situation. He suppressed his omega instincts that were filling his mind and body with the need to relieve himself right then and there. He gave a nod of everything being okay to the camera, and assured them that he was all good, even giving a flash of pearly whites paired with a stiff wave.

Ai and Suki came over, both as aloof and proud as usual. They had toy mice in their mouths, and twinkles in their matching green eyes. Ai dropped the mouse and gave a quick nip to the other, much to Suki’s annoyance. This resulted in a bit of a spat, the result with how it usually was; Suki on top.

Ai rapidly lost interest in losing a limb to the other, and flicked his tail, making the other join in a bit of a noise fest. They meowed at him, and walked closer, although a little more cautious at the sight of their owner trying to hold back the moans that wanted to leave his mouth. 

The chat was losing their mind at the familiar view of the different as day and night cats, and Kenma did his best to let out laughs, despite them wounding so tight in his chest that he felt like a jack in the box, moments away from imploding.

He gave desperate glances to the felines, in an attempt to get them to leave the room, but unlike his ancestral wolves, they weren’t dogs and couldn’t understand him as easily as Kuma would. 

Suki tried to nudge at his thigh, which prohibited Kenma to gently shove him away, much to a lot of the viewers' disappointment. He said that he wasn’t in the mood to play due to some big news, which apparently the cats understood because in seconds the pair had wandered off, Suki a little more upset about it than Ai had been.

The chat then asked about his new puppy, having only seen him once, which is when Kenma claimed that Kuma was gone. It wasn’t a complete lie this time, because when their dear friend Akaashi and his children had come over, they had immediately fallen in love with the baby shiba inu. The former setter’s oldest, Akane, had just been excited as her humongous father. 

It had made the little family so happy that the last time they had come over, the omega had given in, allowing them to take his new son away from him for the day. He had been a little bit adamant about it before, but he was glad that the dog wouldn’t see him like this in the middle of the living room. 

Another wave of need flushed over his body, and he nearly doubled over in pain. It was hot, and he was panting, trying to resist the urges that filled his mind faster than water down his throat. 

He could tell that the comments would soon pick up on what was happening, and that was when the creeps and paparazzi would come to bug him for some random scandal. It had almost happened before, and the omega was keen on not letting it come any closer than it had before. 

He didn’t want to disappoint his fans, but he also didn’t want to cum right in front of all of them on a  _ live _ stream. So, as one does, he opted for the better option. He decided to end the video.. 

“Listen, guys”, He started, even surprising himself at how strained, yet still soft his water over rock's voice was. It was still nice to hear, but even if he was a viewer he could still tell that there was some sort of need behind. 

He chewed at the inside of his cheeks when another wave hit, and he gripped his hands tight into fists. He rocked gently on his heels, and clenched his eyes tight, furrowing his thin brows in concentration. He  _ really  _ didn’t want to masturbate in front of all of his fans. 

“I..”, He started again, letting out a pant. Kenma ran a gentle hand through half blonde half brown locks, and narrowed his eyes in attempt at grounding himself. “I..’m, going to have to end the stream early today guys, sorry”. 

He let out a sigh of relief, happy that he had managed to get it out, and nervously peeked at the chat to see their thoughts on his sudden news. Some of it was anger, protests at his choice but majority of his fans were kind, and they wished him well. 

He felt his eyes water at their words, and gave a deepy, seiza bow to the camera to show his respect for them. He was thankful to have such an understanding audience, and he was glad that not many of them asked for the reason behind his sudden end of stream. 

He gave them a word of apology, the sudden heat in his body having died down, and thanked them. He wished them the very best and allowed the most dazzling smiles he could muster up from along his mouth. 

That seemed to do the trick because the whole chat swooned, and in no time they had seemed to forget all of his weird behaviour prior to his dazzling kitten smile. He gave them one last wave, and despite them being a little sulky about him leaving, he slipped the news of merch and they were, once again, very happy.

Kenma logged off as quickly as he could, and the minute he did, his phone beside him starting buzzing with excitement. His twitter and social media screamed with excitement about the merch, and a quiet chuckle hung from his lips before he shut off the device. 

In an instant, all of that uncomfortable heat came rushing back, and more intense than ever. It was like a powerful river that had been let out somewhere deep within his body. It coursed through his entire being, filling every nook and cranny of him, and this time he didn’t hold back on the pleasure filled moans that had been dying to be let out. 

Thankful that his cats had decided to leave earlier, and were somewhere else in his giant house, he let another moan fall from his pretty pink lips. It was a pure omegan sound that was a mixture of desperation and utter pleasure from being granted permission. 

The moans that followed were just as sinful and full of lust, that the omega himself was taken aback at how lewd he sounded. Incoherent noises were let out, and he clenched the fabric that encaged his needy, throbbing member. He craved touch, and he knew that keeping himself from it any longer would only lead to more frustration.

He got up, knocking all over his things in the process as he gripped the table for support. His legs were shaking, and he felt like he was going to fall back down any minute. The need to cum took over every feeling however, and he was back to hobbling towards the kitchen in no time. 

Things fell from all around him as he salvaged his way to the cooking area, but he chose to ignore them. He was a neat freak, for sure, but even someone like him had to give into his instincts and cravings at some point in his time alive on earth. 

Kenma almost toppled over when he made it past the door frame, and he had to take a few steps back to grip onto the carved into wood for support. It had little nicks and gashes from the time when Kuroo was really into knife throwing, and the omega laughed a little at the memory. 

He had been really insistent about it, despite the omega telling him that it was dangerous. But, as he usually did, Kurro had ignored his wishes and had bought them anyway. It had ended in yelling, and the alpha being prohibited from coming into contact with Kenma, but he wouldn’t get into that now. 

In his current state of mind, all that mattered to him was the musky, arousing scent of Kuroo, when he had been working in the kitchen earlier that week. He had been fixing up some lights, and with their AC system having been a little messed up, he had gotten increasingly more sweaty than he usually did. 

It had resulted in his musky, masculine scent to be released around the room, and when the omega gave a tentative sniff, he found that it still hung in the air. Especially around the windows, where one of the light bulbs had been completely unusable. 

The omega approached as carefully as he could. But, with how much want that was in his body, he felt as though he was stumbling towards the sheen surface with a look of pure horny hunger on his pale face. And he was right. 

His cheeks were flushed, and his pupils were blown wide. He found himself licking his dripping with drool lips every second, and sliding his hands through his sticky hair that clung to his scalp. 

He made it to the window, and another lust filled moan fell from his lips. The strong, irresistible scent of his childhood friend, his  _ alpha _ childhood friend entered his body and nothing could replace it. It was so intoxicating, and the omega bent over to grab desperately at the zipper of his pants. 

He practically tore the metal helper off, and slid his pants down faster than he had ever before. His rock hard dick was in his hands within seconds, and had ever before. He couldn’t help but stare at the thing that gave him so much pleasure. When he gave it a curious prod, however, he doubled over in pure, unabashed ecstasy. 

It was a feeling he had never felt before. Sure, he had masturabted in his heats before, but with the added plus which was the smell of an alpha, and a hot one that he knew at that, he felt completely different. Like a new man, or maybe he was just way horny than he usually was. 

That was probably it. 

Kenma let another finger gently slide up his shaft, and bit his lip at the sensation. It made him shake and shiver, trembling over in a flush. He felt good,  _ really _ good, and with the smell that filled every inch of his being with desire, it was even better. 

He rubbed up and down, letting out another moan every time he did so. The skin beneath his delicate hands was hot, sweaty and slick with pre cum. He gripped, fondling his balls, and allowing his fingers to dip into the slit that would release all of the pleasure that he was feeling. 

  
  


“Nghh.. ahh~”. 

He let out shallow, lust induced moans and fluttered his eyes shut. His breath was getting more laboured with every minute that ticked by on the kitchen's old antique clock and his mind was running wild with all sorts of different fantasies. He envisioned doing anything and everything with the alpha he called home, and  _ god _ even if they weren’t happening, they were fulfilling.

In his dirty, perverted, self indulgent mind, Kuroo was there. He was in the kitchen, standing right in front of the omega, and his eyes were sharpened with unashamed pleasure. He was letting out his musky, manly scent, and he was praising Kenma. He whispered sweet words of affection, and every time the alpha called him ‘kitten’, Kenma caught himself moaning deep into the hand that covered his lewd lips. 

Kuroo had a hand on the omega’s pulsing member, and a proud, knowing smirk on his handsome face. His hands were huge,  _ jesus christ _ , delectably huge. Veins, running up along his beautifully crafted forearms, and the long, thick yet nimbly gracefully shaped fingers were the best part. They skillfully danced all the way up Kenma’s needy shaft, making him mewl out without fail. 

In his clouded, lust filled daze, he reached out for the other’s large, awaiting member. It sat, constricted by a black fabric cage, and the omega just couldn’t help himself. He placed a gentle hand on it, and felt the alpha jerk from beneath his touch. It sparkled electricity in his body, Kuroo's reactions, and he smiled, raising his brows in questioning. 

Kuroo looked up at him, eyes slightly pleading, and Kenma happily obliged, making sure that the other would feel just as intense as he did. The omega placed a small hand on the alpha’s, thankfully now, completely free dick, and it was as big. Just as he had thought, and he didn’t hold the pleas ed purrs that ran from his lips. 

He was happy that Kuroo in his imagination had a big dick, because lord knows it was monster sized in real life. Which the omega figured out that he quite liked. It wasn’t that Kenma had purposely tried to see, but he wouldn’t deny that he had snuck a few glances at Kuroo fresh out of the shower, and in his actions of pleasure, he let those images propel his desires even further. 

The soaking wet cloth that clung to the delicious thick thing that hung nice and heavy against Kuroo’s godlike sculpted thighs was a sight that the omega treated himself too about thrice a week. Was that on purpose or not, he wouldn't say, but regardless he never complained. That cock, it was a different form of beauty, and the feelings that sights like that gave Kenma, he wouldn’t deny.

Kuroo’s hands were back on his dick now, and he could feel them slowly snaking towards his awaiting behind. He pressed gently, eliciting a quiet, deep moan from the omega. The soft flesh of his ass seemed to bend to the shape of those skilled fingers, and when they prodded a little further at the muscle powered entrance the omega moaned again. 

It felt so,  _ so _ good, and he pressed himself closer to the alpha’s palm, trying to get him to go inside. He wanted the feeling of those long, thick fingers touching his prostate, but as soon as they were about to slip in, Kuroo pulled away, leaving the omega a whimpering mess. 

It seemed even in his dreams, the alpha was sadistic, and when he forced Kenma to face him as he shoved his own fingers into his wet mouth, he made a ‘tsk tsk’ sound. It was almost worse of a torture to see the other coatiing his tongue with Kenma’s juices. He wanted the pleasure back, but with that smile on the alpha’s face, he knew it wouldn’t be so easy. Because try as he might, no amount of moaning and ‘please sir’s, would make the other give in.

“Bad kitty,”, the alpha said, voice dark, deep and filled with lust. It sent tremors all the way down the omega’s spine, and he shivered even more when Kuroo pressed a kiss to the shell of his ear. It was soft, and would’ve been so sweet if the other’s mouth wasn’t wet with the omega;s own slick. 

The alpha gave a little kitten lick to his ear, and kissed it again at the slight moan that came from Kenma. He pressed his lips softly, and the omega could feel him smiling against it. It was infuriating, but before he could say anything, Kuroo moaned loudly into his ear, the sound going deep, vibrating against his canal. 

Kenma yelped out in surprise, which prompted the alpha to turn away. At first, a surprised look flashed across his eyes, but it sooned glazed over with an expression of great amusement. 

“I- I’m sorry”, Kenma panted out, tongue hanging out of his mouth. It was a pretty, perfectly wet pink, great for sucking cock, and those thoughts were so unconcealed by the alpha, that the omega knew right away what he was thinking. 

He gave a little pout, putting his tongue back in, and amusement flickered across the alpha’s eyes. He couldn’t help but chuckle at both his omega’s words, and actions. It was cute, and made him want to wrap up the two toned man in his arms and never let him go. 

Kuroo turned to look down at the other, an unreadable look in his eyes. Kenma tongue was going in and out of his mouth, a flush across his face. On top of that, those dark, desire filled eyes stared back at the alpha, and he looked just about ready to be eaten. He was spread out like a fine thanksgiving feast, and the alpha was salivating at the thought.

The omega blinked up at the other, feeling a little confused, but still immensely turned on at the same time. He snapped his mouth shut, and gave a quick lick to his lips, hoping that Kuroo was too spaced out to notice, but of course he wasn’t. 

“I’m sorry what?”, he asked, voice even deeper than before, and somehow dripping with even more lust. Kenma looked up at him and mewled, the omega want in his voice flooding the alpha’s ears. 

“I’m sorry.. Sir”. 

Kuroo cracked a grin, and gave a low, seductive chuckle at how submissive his pretty kitty was. He hooked his fingers into the awaiting, eager mouth and gave a dark glower. He let his fingers slip into the omega’s needy mouth, twisting them against his wet tongue.

“Suck them,” He said, tone as serious as it had ever been. His hazel eyes held something that the omega had never seen, but it was as equally as arousing as anything that the alpha ever did. It surprised how much the alpha affected him on the daily, and how  _ sexy _ he found everything that the dark haired man did. 

And suck them he did. 

The omega sucked them like they were the last things on earth, and he let out muted, but still quite loud moans to show his alpha just how good he was feeling about the fingers in his mouth. 

Kuroo seemed to enjoy that, because soon enough he was taking his fingers away and kissing into the tongue that lolled from the omega’s lips. It was hot, so hot. Sweat dripped from every inch of their bodies, and Kenma couldn’t help but grind into the hands that were touching all over. 

Kenma clenched his eyes shut, and tried to hold onto the image of his incredibly attractive friend that was slowly disintegrating. He tried to reach for those clever hands or that handsome, touched with stubble face, but no amount of wishing made Kuroo solidify before him. 

He cried out, one last time, as the scent of his alpha left his mind, and the feeling of his masterful fingers against the omega’s hard cock, left. He came, hard, and his whole body shuddered from the intensity of his orgasm.

“Haaa.. Haaah~”, he moaned, letting out noises that were closer to breathy sighs rather than moans. But he couldn’t help it, and it wasn’t enough, it would never be enough for him. 

  
  


_______________________________

When he finally came down from his high, which felt like it had taken years to happen, he slid down the glass, bare body feeling nice against the coldness of the surface. 

Thankful that nobody was outside his window, partly because he was naked but mainly because slick was trailing all the way down the smooth clear wall. It came down quickly, and the omega did nothing but blink at it. 

He gave a little growl, and gnawed gently at his hand to stop himself from doing anything too reckless. The uncomfortableness of the floor against his ass was starting to get to him, but he was lazy, and decided to lean his head against the glass instead.

He was still unsatisfied, despite having cummed one more time on said window, before his body said that just the smell of Kuroo would not do enough to keep a hold on his sinful cravings. 

He knew what he wanted. 

Kuroo. 

And if he couldn’t have his alpha, he had a few friends upstairs that would happily be used as a stand in. He felt his inner omega sparkle at the thought of releasing sweet, attracting pheromones. 

As if he were possessed, Kenma stood, rather quickly. He stared at the white stain on the window, but he didn’t do anything about it. He knew his alpha would be back home soon, and he hoped that he would see it. 

When the omega left, he made sure to leave a subtle scent of heat behind. As he climbed up the stairs, he rubbed his slick along the doors. At the highest floor, where his gaming room lay, he made sure to leave a handful for his daddy to find later on. 

Kenma chuckled sadistically to himself before opening the door, and sitting in his kitty cat themed chair. Everything he needed was right in front of him, and when he shoved the 9 inch dildo deep into him, moaning extra loud because he could, he didn’t think anything of it when he heard the faint sound of the front door opening. 

  
  
  


_______________________________

Tanaka looked down slightly at his lover, eyes wide and filled with confusion. He still had his hands pressed flat on the dinner table, but the way that the beta was acting made and looking up at him from beneath long lashes, had him slowly picking them up off the wood. 

Chikara had a firm hand grasped to the elbow bit of his suit jacket and one placed flat on his chest. Usually the alpha would've been ecstatic, but he could tell there was nothing intimate, well sexually, about the way that his husband was touching. Along with the way that the others eyes were anywhere but his own, and the way that his soft hands were shaking with terror, made Tanaka feel nervous. 

He wanted to question so many things, and ask what was wrong, but small, silently pleading whimpers from the beta made him stop in his tracks. His eyes were wide as he blinked down to the other, but before he could open his mouth to say anything, the other gave a little tug to his clothes and he immediately sat back down. 

It was like a dog to the commands of a loving owner, but his usually bright, puppy like nature was something that he never showed to others, so a serious expression was painted across his face. As an alpha, he naturally didn’t ever want to show any sort of submissive nature, but being an alpha also made him crave a kind of warmth that not many of his kind could afford to lower their egos to find.

A lot of his past partners hadn’t liked that, but there was a reason why he had always gone back to the beta after a hard day's work as opposed to them; Chikara just brought a certain level of warmth that no one had ever been able to imitate. 

It had taken a bit, but thankfully, after years of being oblivious, he had found the ray of light that he had craved his whole life. Chikara was loved enough in private to not be upset about it not being in public. If anything, it was Tanaka who loved to shower his mate with affection in front of others. 

He hardly ever did, but sometimes his instincts got the better of him. Like that day of the beach. He felt a flush bloom onto his cheeks, but he did his best to suppress the memories of that day, and exchanged his red cheeks for the normal, tanned colour that they usually were. 

He shifted his eyes back to his mate, and couldn’t help the soft smile that poked at his face. Although he could feel the fear, he knew that he was helping. Mates really were an incredible thing, and he let out a gentle exhale as opposed to a laugh at the fact that he knew Chikarta was feeling all the things he felt.

The thoughts of yelling at Gin, and all the fury had left his eyes. Those feelings were replaced with a certain kind of softness that was hard to describe. Mind you, despite his concealed emotions, his heart was still pounding with fury, but he tried not to let it show for the sake of his mate who looked so scared. 

His husband was nibbling softly at his lip, which would usually prompt the alpha to lean over and kiss them, but he could see it in the beta’s feverrent gaze, that anything of that sort would not be appreciated. Much to Tanaka’s displeasure; he would give just about anything to reach over and claim that pretty mouth like he did every night. 

Maybe he was a bit too obvious with that thought though, because seconds later both a loud huff from Gin, and another small - it was a bit more embarrassed this time - squeak from his husband quickly shook him from the desires of his mind. 

He turned to Chikara, who still had his hands where they had been before. Carefully, and gently as to not scare him, Tanaka started by pressing a few rough, calloused fingers softly to the back of the other’s hand. He noticed the shock that filtered across the other’s eyes, but he paid it no mind.

He stroked delicately, and smiled lovingly, enjoying how soft his husband’s hand was beneath his. Chikara could do nothing, only stare, but before he could even pull away in surprise, the alpha covered his hand whole, and kept it firmly pressed to his chest, right over his heart. 

Chikara’s eyes widened. He could feel the well oiled machine that thumped beneath the skin, vibrating against his palm. It was going at a steady, relaxing rhythm, despite pounding so loudly and he found himself leaning into his husband’s sweet touch. It felt so nice, soothing, and he couldn’t help the pleased sigh that fell from his lips. 

Tanaka grinned at his mate’s reaction, and removed their hands just to press them to his smart, smooth talking mouth. It was gentle, docile and saccharine sweet. He kissed them both quickly, the beta’s on top, and gave a little lick for good measure before his husband finally put his foot down; pulling away, eyes wider than saucers and face tomato red. 

The alpha liked seeing his mate acting all cute, it made him feel all tingly inside, and warmth came over him in thick waves whenever his husband was acting like this. It made his inner alpha purr at the sight of his mate being comfortable around him, and for once, he agreed. 

He didn’t want their shared moment of softness to be ruined, but unfortunately it wasn’t just them at the table, and he recalled Gin’s earlier interruption. It practically made him grind his teeth to a powder at the thought, but he snapped his head to look at the older beta before he could make such annoying noises again. 

The older beta had a bit of shock across his face, but the minute his eyes met the alpha’s, all of the surprise faded away. Instead, an intense glare of disgust came into play, and it made Tanaka want to punch him in the face, but he held back for the sake of his beloved mate. 

If the alpha had been as scared as he had been earlier that night he would’ve probably glanced away. But now, he had gotten a taste, and his instincts, every part of him, was howling at him to maintain the intense eye contact. 

He wasn’t going to back down, and it seemed like Gin wasn’t going to either. Dark met dark, and they remained unblinking, pupils pinched thin until they were mere ink coloured slits. 

“Like we were saying earlier”, Riko’s ice cold voice pierced the air, stabbing a hard knife in the middle of the high tensions between the men, and they were shook from their own intense gazes. 

It was as if on command, but the minute his wife had spoken, Gin had immediately turned his head, neck outstretched and gaze lowered in a subtle sign of submission. His eyes pulled back in a fox-like smile, and a chuckle left his lips, although Tanaka could sense the slight bite behind it. 

The beta male didn’t seem all that keen on bowing his head in such a way, and even the alpha felt a little bad for him. It wasn’t a respect, loving, apologetic bow to the one you loved dear to your heart. 

Gin’s bow was stiff, solid; he went down in a rather rigid way, as if he wasn’t in control. It was like he felt obliged to lower his head, and the alpha felt his eyes narrow at the proud smirk on Riko’s face at the sight of her husband bearing his neck. 

“Haaah, right! Sorry about that dear”, he laughed, rubbing the back of his balding head bashfully. He was like a middle school boy confessing for the first time, and it wasn’t in a cute, young love way. It made Tanaka want to vomit from where he sat. 

Riko didn’t reply to him. Her eyes only showed disappointment and disinterest. They were cold circles in sockets embedded onto her head, and the alpha shuddered a bit at how dead inside she appeared. Her former beauty now looked creepy to him, and his sudden admiration from before quickly disappeared.

Maybe she could read minds too because her head creaked, almost like an owl like to his direction. She remained unmoving, a serene, fake smile on her face. Her lips were more cracked then he realized, and the way her eyes bore into him made him feel less than comfortable. 

He felt like he couldn’t look away though, which resulted in his second staring competition with a member of the Ennoshita family of the night. He hoped he wouldn’t make a habit of that. He didn’t like looking into their lifeless eyes for too long, his fear of becoming one of them too blaring in his mind. 

But, just as the last, the contest ended in a matter of minutes. A sudden wail from Ooji shook Riko and him from each other’s eyes. The beta woman turned away from him to tend to her son, and he silently thanked the little boy for his unknown assistance in alleviating tension. 

Rijikou looked just as bored as earlier, and so did Aiko. The two girls had now taken to fiddling their thumbs with each other, and the older of the two was currently getting her ass beat, much to the joy of the latter. 

She had a wide grin on her face, and her eyes seemed to sparkle with bride. The alpha guessed she liked to win, just like his husband. It was a cute similarity, and if the tension wasn’t so high, Tanaka would’ve happily joined them. 

But, once again, he couldn’t seem to ever win with his mate’s family, try as he might, because Mitsu’s juvenile voice shot through the air. The 14 year old brat who had kept his mouth shut earlier, had decided to open it again and stir up some more trouble for the alpha.

“Earlier?”, He asked, voice feigning childlike, oblivious intent.

It seemed innocent enough, sure, but the alpha had a feeling that Chikara’s younger brother had a habit of making himself appear as if he had no clue what was happening around him. 

Tanaka let his gaze sweep over to the boy, not surprised to see the cunning smirk on his face. It made the alpha feel a little uneasy, but he gulped down his fears and focused on the glint of excitement and curiosity in Mitsu’s dark, consuming eyes. 

He had a thumb and forefinger around the small spoon he had used for tea. The beverage having been already made, he was left to twirl it about in the tanned mixture, as if he were a super villain in one of Tanaka’s favourite childhood shows. 

His gaze met the alpha’s, and it was piercing. The way he seemed to stare into the alpha’s soul while also stirring a spoon around in his tea, with that look on his face, made Tanaka feel a little unsettled. 

There was an eerie silence, as nobody spoke. Ooji’s cries had died down, leaving Riko nothing to do, so she kept quiet, and her head down surprisingly. Rijikou and Aiko had ceased their thumb wars, and Chikara was more uptight and stiff, than a toothpick at the alpha’s side. 

He could feel the nervous energy engulf him from his mate, and usually the level headedness of his alpha that he always depended on, was slowly being crumbled to nothing right before his eyes. 

Tanaka could feel the panic start to rise, and he couldn’t help how tight he clenched his eyelids shut. His fists balled, and his breathing grew shorter and shorter by the seconds. He felt like he was slowly choking, and for once, he didn’t welcome that emotion. It didn’t fill him with pleased tremors as it usually did. 

He opened his eyes to see everyone staring at Mitsu. They all had expressions of uncertainty, even Riko, and the kid seemed to like that. He had a sparkle in his eyes that was pure childish mischief. 

They were all waiting to see what the kid would say, and god, he knew it. He could probably feel it buzzing through the air in electric waves, judging by the proud smirk on his juvenile face. 

Thankfully, he wasn’t as dramatic as the alpha feared because he opened his mouth a few seconds later. What he said was a little shocking, but Tanaka didn’t really know what he had been expecting, having been watching the kid all night long. 

“Earlier,” He started again, voice lower and more serious now. It sort of surprised the alpha; he hadn't expected Mitsu to come out with such a stoic look in his eyes. They stayed unblinking and full of all sorts of things that Tanaka couldn’t quite read. 

The 14 year old ran a tentative hand through his hair, and blew out a sigh of utter boredom. His brows were pinched together in uninterst, and he wrinkled his nose at all the people in front of him. 

He had stopped flicking the spoon about with the pad of his index finger, much to Tanaka’s relief but also fear. It was as if Mitsu knew the impact of what he was going to say and had decided that the spoon would no longer serve his purpose of being beneficial to dramatic effect. 

He didn’t meet any of their eyes, only staring down at his bland drink. It filled the alpha with worry who immediately felt like he needed to get up, go for a walk and take a quick breath of fresh air. 

“When you wanted to get him”, Mitsu paused easily to lazily aim a flick of his spoon to Tanaka, much to the alpha’s annoyance, “to divorce Chika?”. He finished his words quickly and clean, as if he knew what power they held, and went back to his tea that seemed to interest him more than anything else at the table.

The alpha felt his blood boil at the boy’s words, not at him but at the reminder of the previously spoken about words. He could feel himself be filled with unabashed rage all over again, his eyes growing sharper in concentration, and he clenched his fists tight to try and contain it. 

There was so much he could, so much that he  _ wanted  _ to say, and god knew he was so close to just letting it all out in the open. But, once again, he kept his mouth shut, wanting to know what the beta parents would say in favour of just speaking again ‘out of line’. 

He waited for Riko or Gin’s response; they all did. Shoulders were tense, and the alpha felt as if even baby Ooji could feel the immense pressure in the room, as he had suddenly gone silent; even his cute little babbles had ceased. 

Tanaka kept his jaw clenched, and face hardened like old stone. His eyes were screaming murder, but he did his best to clam down and turned to face his mate, hoping the beta would ground him and prevent him from losing all composure. 

He thought, if anybody was to support him in that moment, it would’ve been Chikara, but the young man was doing no such thing. His hands were back into fists and his shoulders were starting to tremble, making it clear that he was close to tears. Tanaka wanted to reach out and comfort him, but his beloved beta only looked away, leaving the alpha unable to see his shameful heart deep in his pretty eyes. 

“Yes,”.

It was Riko who answered, not exactly explaining what she was saying ‘yes’ to, but they all seemed to understand. She had broken the uncomfortable silence with her much - Tanaka noticed right away - more broken, trying to be strong voice. It crackled with emotion the alpha swore she was faking, but he kept his mouth shut tight like a steel trap. 

“You should divorce my son, for what you have done”. 

The alpha’s head shot up, eyes wide and confused, although still feeling upset. He had no idea what he had done, but regardless it still made him mad. Partly because had a feeling that whatever it was wasn’t a good thing, going off the way that Riko glared at him from across his dining table. 

“What did I do?”. 

His voice came out a lot softer than he had anticipated, much to his surprise. He never spoke gently, well not to people other than his family and mate, but the Ennoshita family hadn’t seemed to notice because they were still caught up looking at Riko. 

He kind of wanted to rougher again, but he soon realized there was no going back now, so he just rolled with it. It seemed to calm his mate at his side too, which was another plus, so he kept his tone soft and smooth, like the way you would console a crying pup. 

Gin scoffed at his wife’s side, lip curled up in immense disgust, and the way his eyes spun in an eye roll not going unnoticed by the alpha. It made him grind his teeth for what felt like the 100th that night, and he glowered ever so slightly at the rude actions of the other. 

Sure, he had no idea what words were going to come from the beta’s mouth, but Tanaka had a slight feeling that they wouldn’t have been anything nice. He had only known the man for a few hours, and he already knew that most stuff that came from Gin’s mouth was absolute bullshit.. 

It made the alpha angry that the older beta had such little respect for his own offspring, and thoughts of Tanaka having his own and treating them better than anything infiltrated his easily pleased mind. He came to the conclusion that if he ever, by some miracle had a pup or two, he would love them unconditionally. 

He felt his cheeks slightly warm at the thought, and he couldn’t help but glance a little obviously at his mate’s stomach. Honestly, Tanaka had found himself wondering what it would be like to have mini versions of him and his lover all the time, but he had never brought it up to Chikara. 

Of course, they had talked about having children at some point, but the beta had never seemed that excited about it, so the alpha had kept quiet. His husband always said that they were too busy with work and that if he ever had a pup, he would want it to receive his utmost attention. 

That seemed like good parenting to Tanaka, and he wouldn’t deny that the vision of Chikara with a swollen belly and flushed cheeks had entered his mind a few too many times when he was trying to fall asleep, staring at his mate sleeping figure, late into the night. 

He hoped that their pups would have his mate’s eyes, all dark and deep like forest trees. And maybe they would have Chikara’s hair too. He felt himself smile and chuckle a bit inside at the thought of them looking like their mama but having angry, sharp personalities like him. 

Tanaka found himself indulging a little too deep, but thankfully he had snapped back before anybody could notice. He looked to his mate, who was still facing away and then to Gin, who still had a shit eating grin on his now disgusting face. 

The alpha could tell that when he opened his mouth, some sort of asshole bullshit was probably going to come from him in that annoying voice, but surprisingly, the smooth melody of Chikara’s came instead. 

  
  


“I.. I’m pregnant,” he said, voice barely a whisper and honey milk soft.

Tanaka thought he had misheard it, - those words he had dreamed would come from his mate’s mouth, ever since childhood - but the way his heart was going a mile a minute and the way it was ringing in his ears made his brain form a very clear answer. 

Everything he had thought about moments earlier was all rushing back into his body, sending electricity down every inch of his skin. It was like he was dead and brought back to life, or like he was touching that hand of his mate for the very first time again after the night they had bonded. 

He felt all sweaty again, like at the start of dinner, and when he brushed his hands together, he could tell that he was right. His palms were clammy, and his breathing was getting quick; short and heavy. Tanaka felt wet, dry, cold and hot all at the same time. 

It was like he had a new purpose to live, and like he had found another he loved just as much as his husband. There wasn’t a baby in his hand, nor would there be one any time soon, but glancing down at Chikara’s stomach made him want to lean over and kiss it’s smooth surface.

He thought he was choking, or maybe about to faint when he felt boiling hot tears trail down his cheeks. He brought up a hand to his face, and felt his eyes widen. He hadn’t cried without knowing what was probably a very long time. 

Chikara noticed it too, because he turned to his alpha, a surprised look in his eyes, though his face was dusted bright pink. He felt warm knowing this was the way that his husband was reacting to the sudden news. It made him feel loved; accepted. 

  
  


“WHAT?!” Gin exclaimed, utterly shattering their once precious moment into a million pieces on the floor, and when Chikara looked down he felt like he could see them.

The yell shook Tanaka right out of his trance, because moments later, his head snapped up, all remains of tears gone. His face was back to being rock hard, and his brows were furrowed as if he were unimpressed with just the  _ existence _ of Gin Ennoshita. 

The older beta didn’t seem to care about the alpha’s glare however, because he was soon up on his feet, a new raging fire in his dark eyes. His fists were clenched, and beads of sweat were forming, only to slowly trail down his plain looking face. 

All signs of the traditional respect he had shown earlier - bowing in submission, keeping his teeth kissed, lowering his eyes and not showing any open signs of aggression - were thrown out of the window when he opened his mouth again to scream at his son, who sat there frozen in fear. 

“YOU ABSOLUTE SLUT!”, He yelled, voice loud, deep and nothing like the nasally annoying pitch Tanaka had heard before. 

“YOU WHORE!”he continued, each raise of an octave getting Tanaka’s blood boiling. How dare he threaten his mate, and raise his voice around a high leveling alpha and beta household. 

“YOU GOT KNOCKED UP? YOU FAG!”. 

Tanaka stared, too shocked to move. The vulgar, offensive words coming from the man had his mouth agape, and heart pumping deep within his chest. His eyes were wide, and his brows were raised in utter surprise. What the actual  _ fuck _ was this man saying?!

He could feel the tenseness of his mate beside him, and he had flashbacks to when his husband had told him about what had happened before. He could feel thanksgiving from years ago come creeping back into his mind, and he didn’t like it. He thought this man had gotten better, but he had only gotten worse. 

Tanaka was ready to go, get up and punch Gin straight in the face, but something caught his attention. Chikara, his lovely, could never go wrong mate had stopped moving, at all. The alpha could feel his mate’s heart rate picking up a lot faster than it had before, and he turned, worry in his heart. 

The beta’s eyes were wide, fearful, and despite being a beta, his scent had gone sour, making the alpha wrinkle his nose at how bad it smelt. Chikara wasn’t looking at Tanaka though, he was looking straight ahead where a shadow glossed in the reflection of his eyes. 

The alpha turned, but before he could even realize what was happening, Gin had a hand raised, muscles clenched and eyes so dark they looked like onyx at night. They were ivid. 

His hand came down faster than any of them could react, and Tanaka felt both him and his mate’s heart rate speed up. Adrenaline was pumping through his veins, but he felt so frozen as if he could do nothing. 

He felt like he was letting his mate down. There had been a time when the beta had been in an abusive relationship, and Tanaka could recall how when  _ they _ had gotten together, he had sworn to protect his mate, no matter what. He had promised to guard him and keep him safe, but here he was, nothing but a shaking, pathetic alpha in a mess. 

Tanaka felt so weak, so  _ hopeless _ . How could he call himself the husband, the protector, the knight in shining armour of his mate, when he couldn’t even stop Chikara from getting slapped by his own father. Who was a huge asshole and didn’t deserve a thing in the world. 

The alpha couldn’t help but feel guilty, and he wanted to reach out and grab that gross man’s wrist,  _ god _ , he wanted to, but he just knew he wouldn’t make it in time. He wouldn’t get there and his lover would get hurt. 

Thankfully he didn’t need to, because in what felt like slow motion, Gin Ennoshita’s hand was cut off by a much larger, although more elegant one. It had long, nimble fingers and knuckles that looked like the base of where the vine of veins started.

“Stop this father,”. 

The voice was deep,  _ really _ deep, pleasantly so. It was like Daichi’s, all smooth and caring like it belonged to a man who was loyal, reliable and capable of taking care of himself and the others around him. Even the alpha felt like he could rely on Daichi, and his ego practically screamed at him not to. 

Tanaka turned, for the first time since the block of the hit, to see his husband’s reaction to the sudden blockade. The beta’s eyes were wide like saucers, and the alpha would’ve found it rather cute if they weren’t in their current situation. 

The family around the table had the same look; mouths agape, eyes wide, pupils thin and brows raised so high they almost disappeared within their receding hairlines. It almost made the alpha burst out loud with laughter, almost. 

“That is enough.. I’ve had enough of this.. This derogatory behaviour, from both of you”. The words from the man he had yet to look up to and see, for fear of falling in love, were sharp, piercing and Tanaka felt his alpha immediately want to give in, bow his head, bear his neck in submission and to follow everything that the man said. 

Said man dropped his father’s hand, yanking it down with a rather harsh tuga, although the alpha didn’t say anything; it was well deserved. He noticed the bright red finger marks around Gin’s pudgy wrist, but glancing and seeing his pitiful face erased any thoughts of guilt from his mind 

Riko had gotten up to glare at the man, who Tanaka was going to refer now as his ‘saviour’, and had a very disapproving look in her eyes as she rushed to her husband’s side. The alpha guessed it was just to save face in front of her children, but Gin didn’t seem to be happy because he snapped at her the minute she kneeled down to help. 

Ooji had somehow fallen asleep amongst the chaos, Rijikou was both surprised but also in the midst of battling it out with Aiko for the title of thumb master. Both their eyes were fluttered open though, and their bright confused blinking didn’t go unnoticed. 

Mitsu, on the other hand, looked bored out of his mind, as if he had expected this to happen. He was twirling his spoon again in a brand new, fresh cup of tea Tanaka had seen him get in the middle of their loud arguing. 

“Hi,” The voice spoke again deeper and more gente now, making Tanaka look up in shock. 

It belonged to a very tall man. The characteristics: Tall, Dark and Handsome, fit him perfectly. His shoulders were wide, but not muscularly so. More like fine, lean and etched with detail. 

His waist was slim, and both his arms and legs were long. He was about as tall as the doorway, and Tanaka was so in shock he could barely speak. The man had sharper, eagle eyes and pouty lips matched with slightly higher than usually cheekbones. 

He was breathtakingly beautiful, and Tanaka, despite being married felt his heart flutter at the sight of the tall glass of fine wine before him. 

“I’m Yoshiko, Chikara’s older brother”, The beautiful man said, as he gave a chuckle. He seemed to have noticed the alpha’s staring, but he hadn't said a thing. 

  
  


“Sorry about my asshole family”. 

_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew.. holy
> 
> A bit of a cliffhanger, but not really! I hope it left you satisfied  
> The ending is a bit rushed, my apologies but if I can stop taking so damn long (three weeks holy shet) then maybe my writing will sound more exciting 
> 
> Sorry about that *ahem* smut, so if it's not your cup of tea, I apologize! I'd just like to say, right now, that there will be a LOT more sex in the next chapters, especially in the next 5 im gonna say, so beware of that ;))
> 
> I'd also like to say that all the next few chapters will probably end in some sort of cliffhanger (not very big ones but they'll be there), just to keep you lovely folks on your toes! (love you guys)
> 
> I have no idea if this will meet any of your expectations. If it does, that's dope, if it doesn't, I'm sorry. If there's anything you'd like to see (like scenes, or a little more of a certain paring), please, let me know! 
> 
> I do take suggestions, and I'll most likely put them in so go crazy!
> 
> anyhow!!! That was Part 2! I'm really sorry for the WAY later chapter! I'm finally on winter break, as of yesterday, which means I'll have plenty more time! That means extra fluffy times with the boys for the holidays  
> (btw, i'll probably stop trying to go on real time because I would LOVE to extend the christmas drabbles ;))
> 
> I hope you enjoyed, and I'm sorry for the late chapter! I hope you're all doing well, and take a well deserved rest over the holidays!
> 
> Take care of yourself and know that I'm cheering you on from the sidelines! 
> 
>   
> ( ˘ ³˘(◡‿◡˶)
> 
> <33


	13. I'm Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “ただいま、 Chikara”.
> 
> “おかえり、Yoshiko nii san”.  
> _______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello hello everyone!  
> So, bit of an issue, almost a whole month gone by! My sincerest apologies for that, life is a bitch. The next chapter is already in process of being written, and its on the other side of the feelings spectrum, so I hope you'll have fun with it!
> 
> TW: violence, and abuse all throughout the chapter! Please cut to “ただいま、 Chikara” “おかえり、Yoshiko nii san” in the story if you don't want to read! Thank you<3
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes~

_______________________________

  
  
  


Chikara was finding it hard to breathe given the circumstances. All eyes were blown wide and scanning the room. He could tell his family members were not impressed with anything, and he couldn’t blame them. Their two oldest sons were in front of him, neither in any way respectable humans in his parent’s eyes. 

For one, Yoshiko hadn’t made any effort to contact the Ennoshita family in years, and who could blame him, with what happened, but it sent a sharp sting straight for the heart to see him in person. His smile was wide, eyes pulled into a slitted arc, and for once in all 26 years of Chikara’s life, it looked real, genuine; how a smile was supposed to look. 

The beta felt like he couldn’t even move at all; his heart was beating loud, hard and heavy in his chest, it went off so loud he could feel it thundering in his ear canals. His lungs were getting all tight, and he felt like he was gasping for air when he was really just not taking in any at all. 

His chest was heaving in rapid, spiked motions; going up and down at an ungodly rate. He had the feeling that he was close to tears, and the familiar sting from high school behind his eyes told him that he was right. 

He dug his half bitten nails into his soft palms, their jagged edges scratching at his skin. He gnawed at the bottom of his lip until he felt the taste of metallic blood against his tongue; likcing it away before his mate noticed.

He fluttered his thick, dark, wet lashes, blinking fast in an attempt at holding back the tears, but all he could see was a blurred image of how starstruck his husband looked in at his side. 

While Chikara was trying not to freak out at the dinner table, both for fear of drawing any more attention and for fear of stressing himself out to the point of fainting. It happened a lot to pregnant omegas, but he assumed that it would transfer to pregnant betas too. 

He would hate that more than everything come the later stages. He was generally a calm person, but when he got stressed it really ate him from the inside out. With another person to take care of, in his own body no less, he couldn’t really afford going crazy over the slightest mistakes. 

His husband, on the other hand, seemed to have forgotten his sudden news completely. He also had seemed to stop his worryingly excessive sweat problem too. His mouth was slightly agape, and the way he twisted his fingers in the way he did when he was bashful didn't go unnoticed by the beta. 

He looked unabashedly fascinated and in love with his mate’s older brother, which was a reaction that Chikara was sure Yoshiko was used to. Who could blame him? The older alpha was handsome, even his own younger brother could admit, but it was one of the reasons why Chikara had grown to resent his brother as a teenager. 

Even though Yoshiko had graduated by then, Chikara had gotten daily comments about his brother. How good looking, tall, strong and amazing he was. How he was an alpha and how Chikara was not; it was awful to sit there and listen to it, but the beta knew it was true. 

There hadn’t been anything bad with Yoshiko. He could do no wrong in the eyes of _God_ apparently, because he was just so _magical_ and _dreamy_ , and how could someone like that do anything bad. The hot senpai, the girls had called him. 

Chikara almost scoffed aloud at his memories playing back at him. It wasn’t necessarily because of those comments, although 15 year old Chikara had _liked_ to say it was, that he had been so insecure, but it had definitely played a part. 

Looking at his alpha brother now, however, and the beta could clearly see all of his worries and his own doubts of himself. Although he was acting all happy, flashing his charm at his brother-in-law, Chikara was able to tell the difference between fakeness and sincerity. 

Ryuu, on the other hand, obviously could not, because he was tripping and falling for Yoshiko. He couldn’t even speak, _that_ was how enraptured he was, and he kept shaking his head like he couldn’t believe that Yoshiko was right before him, in the flesh. 

Ryu’s eyes were growing wide with childlike wonder, sparkling with emotions that Chikara couldn’t comprehend, and if they were in any other situation, the beta would’ve exploded with laughter; easily going in to tease his significant other. 

However, he was stuck at an awkward dinner, having suddenly been outed as pregnant, with his brother, who he hadn’t seen in what felt like forever, and a starstruck husband. It was quite the exciting combination, but he could feel himself getting overwhelmed as the tick of the clock went by. 

He just _knew_ that his eyes were wild, wide and that tears had formed, threatening to deep just low enough for them to fall. The last time he had seen Yoshiko was when he was about 12 years old, almost 14 years ago. He couldn’t believe it had been that long, but at the same time he kind of could. 

They had lived at the end of the street. It had been a quiet street, nothing ever happened, but it had been too quiet. Even if the houses were filled with young children, none of them ever left, and the walks to schools filled with laughter were usually ushered bodies into cars and silent rides. 

They had once been more rich than most, but even the children of that one billionaire across the road had never been like the Ennoshita family. They had had light in their lives; always yelling without fear and letting out all the things that words couldn’t. 

Chikara could remember how a young him had always wanted to be friends with them. He recalled one boy, dark hair, and eyes, but nothing like his own. They had been filed with wonder and excitement; warm, loving and without any trace of sin. 

The beta had always wondered what it would have been like, to be raised like that, but no positive emotions like that were ever felt in the Ennoshita household. Hell, even emotions besides _pain_ weren’t felt in that damned house, that was now destroyed, thankfully. 

In their childhood home, words were never heard. If you couldn’t hear the screams of pain in the dead of night as you tried to sleep, or the occasional yelp and slap combination, then nothing was heard at all. Gin and Riko had always tried to keep the very illegal things they had done under wraps. 

Chikara winced, and rubbed at his scarred thighs just at the memory. The marks still felt fresh, and newly embedded in his skin although they had been there for a lot of his life. It was more of the mental pain rather than the physical that haunted him at 4am in all honesty. 

That hadn’t even been the worst of it however. More had happened to him in the span of being 8-13 than anything throughout the rest of his life. Sometimes he wondered if he was robbed of his childhood because of that, but he recalled how much worse Yoshiko had had to endure. 

It had taken a lot of toxic, traumatizing events in their childhood to have driven the then 16 year old alpha to run away, and although Chikara had put the blame all on him when he was young, he had grown, and he had finally understood just how badly his parents had treated his beloved brother. 

Yoshiko had had to endure a lot of responsibilities at a young age, and slowly but surely they had eaten him alive, little by little. Maybe it had been all the chores, or the abuse if he got bad grades, or maybe it was just the degrading talk, till this day Chikara didn’t know.

But.. either way, as if Yoshiko was the protagonist in the beta’s favourite childhood book, the one the alpha had every bedtime, he had been taken away. The creatures of the night, the monsters of abuse, pressure and pain had stormed their childhood home. 

They had consumed it, all of it, all of _them_ , and had left nothing in return. The way that broken things on the floor became the grass to them, and how the cold bite of the wind was their own lullaby really revealed to Chikara just how poisonous that house had been. 

  
  


However, even if they had lived there for years with nothing but darkness, Yoshiko had been like a dash of hope to Chikara. His older brother had always been there to listen, and had stayed strong for them. In all honesty, Yoshiko had been more of a father to them than Gin ever had. 

Even Rijikou had been more of a mother figure than Rikio, but she hadn’t exactly been a _better_ one like how Yoshiko had. Chikara had learned that his family wasn’t as picture perfect as they seemed to him. 

Gin had always been away when they were children, and he only came back to wreak havoc on his own offspring; forcing them to study for hours on end, saying everything they did right was a fluke, and making them do things that a 6 year old should never have to do, even as they grew into adults. 

He had worked constantly, and Chikara recalled that old home office in the far end of their traditional Japanese home that had been his and only his. Waka, his favourite maid, who was only known as Waka, had been the only one other than him to enter that office. 

The beta remembered hearing things from the other side of that sliding panel that haunted him so, and although he hadn't known what had been happening from his mother’s tears, and Waka’s downward glances whenever she saw him and his siblings, he knew now that cheating had happened. 

But, as she usually did, his mother got her way. He had seen the proud looks Riko casted at Waka, the upturned smirks, and he had seen the bruises that departed the maid’s pale as alabaster skin on her wrists. The green, brown and purple spread all up her arm, and he recalled the time he saw her unrobed. The colours of pain had wound up all around her body, and they deepened into black all along her ribs, thighs, neck. 

Even as a child, Chikara had known what those were, and he had been terrified. That was the start of when it all went wrong. He had run, ran as fast as he little 7 year old legs could carry him, all the way to his father’s office, having nothing but worry in his mind. 

When he slid that forbidden panel however, he had seen something he would never forget. His mother, cruel and cold as she was, had been whipping the maids, screaming taunts and filling the room with her vicious lies. The long black rope of pain left deep, red cuts into the once soft, feminine flesh of the women, and Chikara had felt tears well up in his innocent brown eyes. 

Riko turned, and the beta remembered seeing nothing but murder in those eyes. Those soft, deep chestnut eyes that had once looked at him with so much love. Long gone were the days of affection behind those soulless windows, and Chikara had screamed. 

Yoshiko had come, as he always did, the saviour that he was. He would, and had never abandoned his siblings, and the beta had never been so glad to see another person. 

The alpha, had had a wild, shocked look in his eyes. It was clouded with fury, and his fists had been clenched tight at his side. He had only been 15, but being forced to grow up young had prepared him for anything that he might have had to face. 

He had run, ran towards Riko, a fire in his stance, and mouth wide open, his juvenile fangs flashing white in the dark room. The only source of light had been from the moonlight peeking from behind their bamboo garden, and when the blow was to come, Chikara had flinched, eyes shut, and body turned away. 

But.. the harsh smack of skin against skin never came. He had heard a loud huff, and a crash; something had happened, but when he turned, all he saw was Riko, a proud smirk still on her face, however fear flashed in her eyes, and his older brother, his fist wedged deep into the expensive table that Gin loved. 

He had darkness in his eyes, and his hands were bleeding, red marking them in a way that Chikara would never forget. Yoshiko had looked to his mother, the flinch of her not going unnoticed by anybody, and all the beta could recall was inaudible yelling, his brother ripping the wip from Riko’s hands, slashing against the wood right by her head, and his mother running, hands clasped and tears fresh at the corner of her eyes. 

Yoshiko had called for the head maid, and when she came, she took away all the women but one, to get them cleaned up. The lady waiting on the floor had been beaten worse than the others, and at the time, it was another thing Chikara couldn’t understand. Later on, he came to learn her name, Hana, and back then… Yoshiko had loved her. 

That was probably why Riko had beaten her so bad; she was her eldest son’s lover, and the one he favoured above all. It was sad though, the beta remembered. The injuries and months of abuse had left Hana, a newly hired omega, mentally broken, and Chikara didn’t remember her ever recovering, no matter how many times the doctors visited, or how often she slept. 

No amount of long hours with Yoshiko, crying and quietly sobbing into her hands would bring her back, and eventually the doctors took her away. Hana never learned of the alpha’s feelings, and until the end, she was in the dark of how much the Ennoshita family’s oldest son and child adored her. 

Chikara remembered how Yoshiko had wailed that day, as if it were the time he was just born, kneeling and breaking down into his hands at the sight of the medics coming and taking Hana away in their safe arms. 

She never came back, and Chikara had missed her. Hana had always been kind, and had taught him how to act, and how to take care of himself. Although those moments had been far apart and short, he had enjoyed them. 

Darkness had covered their house in a blanket, and Yoshiko didn’t leave his room for weeks, maybe even months. He refused to eat anything the maids prepared him, the sight of them and their shy smiles reminding him too much of his lost love. 

He turned away Gin, and the rest of them. Riko didn’t dare go near him; the one time she had, Yoshiko had bellowed and screamed words of such hatred, that they rang in Chikara’s ears for days. 

Finally, one late summer night, Yoshiko had left. In the dead of the night, no bags packed, only taking the pendant Chikara had seen Hana gave to him her last day there. He had woken up the beta, shaking him softly to press sweet kisses to his 7 year old forehead, before turning and leaping into the darkness that consumed him whole. 

At first, Chikara had thought it to be a dream, but when he saw the long locks of inky hair that Yoshiko had adored so from his own head spread across the windowsill of his room, the beta knew. That his beloved older brother was gone for good. 

He couldn’t remember much after that. He knew it had gotten worse, but flashes of the same cruel smile on his mother and the same angered look, yell frozen in time look of his father, were still fresh in his mind, even after he had left as an 18 year old. 

  
  
  


_______________________________

  
  


Chikara blinked, eyes blurry and the images around him painted in water. The faces of his family only looked shaky to him, like he was looking at a reflection in the water of them. He couldn’t hear them either, although he could clearly see their mouths moving with confusion. 

Even when he opened his mouth to reassure them that he was fine, he couldn’t speak. He was choked up, the voice in him silenced, but not in a forceful way. His throat felt cracked, and when he rubbed it gently, a sensation of water landed on his hand. 

Nervously, and a little unsurely, he blinked as he reached a soft hand towards his cheeks. Instantly the blurriness was gone, and he could see the faces around him. A hot stream came down his hand though, as he felt the stream of his own warm tears dripping down his face. 

He couldn’t seem to stop, even as he attempted to blink them away and wipe them with the sleeve of his suit, much to his mother’s shock. Speaking of his mother, the way both she and his family looked at him in disgust, made him stiffen, ready for that feeling of shame… but.. 

.. It never came, which was both a shock to him and his mother, who had an eyebrow raised in pre amusement. She usually got happy because of how he reacted, but she soon frowned. 

Usually, mainly because of the reaction by his own family, or his mother and father, he would have been grossed out by himself. However, this time, just this one time, for whatever reason, he didn’t seem to really mind at all.

The feeling of failure and despair never came, and he felt himself crack a genuine smile that hadn’t been shown to anyone but Tanaka and his friends in several years. 

He allowed the tears to come down his face, and even let out a little laugh at the unfamiliar feeling. He hadn’t cried in a while, but it felt good, like a breath of fresh air. It was nice, refreshing and easy to do, all while feeling fulfilling. He felt as if he had done something amazing and to him it was. 

A quick shine of light on the mirror in the hall made him glance at it. He had never dared before, for fear of seeing what he truly looked like, but this time, again for whatever reason, he looked without any thought of what he might think at all. 

A tanned, flushed bright pink face, with tears streaming down it’s face looked back at him. But instead of pinched brows and a turned into a frown mouth that was usually painted back at him, this one was full of joy. He was smiling, laughing even, not at all the way he had envisioned and he had never felt more alive in his life.

If his younger self could see him now, he thought that he would be laughing, making fun of him, but the 26 year old beta felt fine about that. Seeing the face of a 12 year old him laughing would have felt so freeing, and he knew that if only he had been more expressive then, he wouldn ‘t have felt so envious of others. 

Chikara let out a shaky exhale, and when he looked at his brother, he had the same look that he had had all those years ago, the last time the beta had seen him. 

He was smiling; easily, he was. 

Chikara let out a mixed sob of laughter, and reached a tentative hand towards Yoshiko, which the older alpha took, also a bit worryingly. His eyes held nothing but joy, and the beta knew that he shared the same look in his own, matching dark eyes. 

  
  


“ただいま、 Chikara”.

“おかえり、Yoshiko nii san”.

  
  
  
  


_______________________________

“I’ve never seen you cry before”. 

Chikara felt his light cheery tune falter, and subconsciously he held onto the washrag in his hands a little tighter. He let out a loose chuckle, and tucked a stray strand of inky hair behind his hair delicately.

“What are you talking about? Of course you have, silly”. 

Tanaka scoffed in reply, and the beta just _knew_ that the alpha had tossed his head back mockingly while doing so. “I haven’t, not like that.. Sure, if you wanna count graduation, but it’s never been like that”. His words stung, a bit but Chikara knew they were the truth.

He gently tried to turn his body a little more inward to let his husband know how he felt, but the alpha didn’t pick up on it at all. He remained still, arms hanging loose at his side and a questioning, intense sort of gaze that burned holes into the back of the beta’s head. 

He sighed, feeling a headache begin to buzz in the back of his mind, but he forced himself to let a slight strained laugh before he turned his head to meet the gaze of the man he loved.

As they faced one another, Chikara had a slight tilt of his head in confusion, and eyes still a little red and puffy from earlier. His nose was scrunched up in a little sniff, and he laughed at Ryu’s sudden expression that was filled with worry for his husband. He looked as if he wanted to step forward, but the face that the beta made forced him to stop. 

Chikara gently placed a bright, dazzling smile on his gentle face within seconds. His teeth were all white and sparkly like a commercial thanks to years of brushing and flossing. His eyes were shut into slits, and the rosy tinge to his cheeks made Tanaka’s heart flutter just a little. 

The beta had taken his suit off ages ago, now standing with his white dress shirt loose and untucked against his body, and his cuffs rolled up to his elbows. The fabric jacket had started getting a little tight against both his real and food baby, so he had always gone through the liberty of removing his stiff pants. The soft, fluffy innards of the black sweatpants Tanaka had bought him were now grazing against his legs wherever he walked. It was nice. 

The happy couple were currently standing at their dining table, admiring their newly shined table, after the last hour that had been spent diligently washing away any traces of the Ennoshita family.

After Yoshiko’s sudden arrival and him and Chikara’s shared moment, Gin had promptly ruined it, as he always did with most good things that happened in their broken family. His face had been beet red, from embarrassment or the fact that he was practically pouring out of his overly tight suit, the beta would never know. 

But regardless of the reasons, the pathetic beta which had fathered them all had spluttered for a few minutes before deciding on standing up rather abruptly, with a slam mind you, to point an accusing index finger at his eldest’s child's chest. 

He had yelled and yelled about betrayal, and as much as Chikara had thought Yoshiko would take it, the alpha was grown, thus willing him to twist his father’s thumb until he squealed like a freshly caught pig. 

All the food that the dollike family had brought were currently packed into pretty little packages, waiting in the main hallway for Asahi to come pick them up. 

The older alpha frequented homeless shelters to drop off supplies and just talk to some of the people there. He usually went after going to work, and as the current hour was right on time, Tanaka had called him, and he had immediately agreed to taking the food. 

Chikara and Ryu certainly were not going to eat it; God, who would? But they hadn’t wanted to waste it, so their decision had been the only option that satisfied the both of them. 

Tanaka let out an impatient huff at the lack of reply from his husband, and quietly thumped his food against the floor, giving a sigh when his lost in thought lover jumped all so suddenly. 

Chikara let out a loose chuckle and turned to the alpha, giving him an awkward smile, and gently hunching over, clutching the wash cloth even closer to his chest. Well, his stomach more like. He had one hand on the rag and another gently on his abdomen; that did _have_ the slightest curve, now that Ryu was able to get a closer look. 

He was reminded of their child, and he stopped his feet stamping quickly. He unfurrowed his brows, and let an easy smile come to his handsome face as he slipped his large hands into the slack pockets. 

He too, had changed from his suit, but like his husband, he had only taken off the sweaty jacket. Somehow, despite not eating a thing, the fabric had grown more and more constricting the longer that the Ennoshita family had stayed there. That wasn’t exactly surprising however.

According to some reports online, alphas, especially ones with expectant mates, tended to subconsciously let out more pheromones and make an attempt at making themselves bigger, both physically and presence wise. Tanaka supposed that his body had been successful on the physical part. 

Apparently it was some sort of comfort thing, for both of the mates, but the alpha knew himself pretty well, and he was guessing that his inner wolf had been feeling the tiniest bit insecure and unprotecting at the dinner table. 

It was a bit funny when he thought about it, but he could understand why. His mate, and then unborn child had been put in an inescapable hostile environment, and as an alpha, that was his worst nightmare come to life. He hadn’t been able to essentially ‘save’ them, however Tanaka was rather proud of himself for exuding such power against Gin. 

He practically shuddered at the thought of the gross beta, and he could feel himself grit his teeth at the image of the slimy man crossed his mind. He clenched his fists, but fear of worrying his mate forced him to turn and look towards the ground in frustration. 

Once again, he had let both himself and Chikara down, except now, he had let his own _child_ down, and he had never felt more pathetic in his life. Even after all his bad test marks, and almost murdering Daichi, he had never felt more broken down than in this moment. 

He was supposed to be the one protecting his family, the one by his mate’s side, and don’t get him wrong, he had practically almost asked for Yoshiko’s hand in marriage, but he felt like the other alpha had come in and done his job for him. 

Tanaka hated feeling that way. He hated when his moronic alpha ego always just _had_ to be number one, and he hated how even if he wasn’t an alpha, he was 99% sure that he would still feel the same regardless. 

A soft hand touched at his shoulder, and he spun around fiercely, eyes wild and mouth hanging open, fangs sharp as an arrow; ready to pierce anything. His nails had elongated to a sharp tip, and he held them at his side. 

Thankfully, he had no need to be so uptight, because he was met with the gentle eyes of his mate. Chikara, who would’ve cried at the sudden aggression, knew his mate’s intent, and he only let out a sweet smile. 

Without fear, he tossed the wash cloth to the table, which Tanaka immediately tried to go after and rip to shreds, but another soft hand on his broadened shoulders made him stop. 

He fluttered his lashes shut when the hands started to massage his achy muscles. They were slow, steady and rolled through the kinks like water of smooth pebbles. It was relaxing, and the alpha almost melted into a puddle on the floor from the pleasure he felt. 

He tilted his head to one side and let out a soft, breathy sigh that let his mate know how he felt. His hands went back to normal size, loose at his side, and teeth were smooth bottomed, only grazing his lower lip ever so slightly instead of sinking into it. 

“You okay?”, Chikara’s soothing voice spoke slowly. He had softened the massaging and was now rubbing up and down the sides of Tanaka’s neck and shoulders. He gently moved upwards towards the alpha’s face, and cupped it between his small hands; prompting the other to flicker his eyes open in slight surprise. 

“Mmm”, Was all he could say, as his beta husband rubbed beneath his eyes. Slow, half circle strokes around his tired orbs, and gently taps from behind his ears made him smile happily, as if he were sitting in a sunny field on a spring day. 

A little giggle that drove Tanaka insane, and a small press of baby soft lips against his nose had the alpha purring from deep within his chest. He was like a giant animal standing on his two legs before his master. 

Chikara chuckled at his own analogy, and pressed another kiss to his husband’s nose just to see the alpha scrunch it up subconsciously, his body probably feeling ticklish from the unfamiliar sensation. 

The beta rested a hand on his alpha’s forehead, gently pushing his dark locks back in a slow arc. His hair was no longer sweaty, but soft, and cold to touch. It was dark and shiny, like opaque onyx, and Chikara couldn’t help but go on his tippy toes to kiss his husband’s hairline. 

When he was making his way back, flat on his feet however, a strong arm wrapped around his waist, and his eyes widened at how easily his husband held him. Tight, and firm, the beta felt protected. When Tanaka moved gently to get more of Chikara in his hand however, the beta almost moaned at the large hand that covered the majority of his side with ease. 

Long fingers stretched along his waist, and he draped his arms around Tanaka’s shoulders in return. He rested one hand on the other and leaned into the touch of his husband, breathing in the strong scent that helped soothe the restlessness of his mind. 

Not long after however, and Chikara was yelping, face flushed and eyes wide. Tanaka had a cheeky grin on his face, and fat from the beta’s thigh between his thumb and index finger, a twinkle of mischief in his dark eyes. 

The beta, in turn, scrambled out of his mate’s hold with a petulant huff. He frowned at his husband, and slapped at the hand that had so rudely held onto his body’s newest addition. 

Although he hadn’t been pregnant long, he _had_ in fact already gained a bit of fat, and despite not feeling affected by it at all, he didn’t really appreciate his own mate pinching at it like a spread of dough. 

Tanaka smiled at his mate’s cute pouty face, and leaned over to nip at his bottom lip for a touch of forgiveness. Was he actually sorry? Of course not, but he didn’t like fighting with Chikara. It was mainly because he was a touched starved man, and the beta always ignored him whenever they fought. 

The beta glowered at him from beneath his lashes, but allowed the alpha in, prompting a gleeful laugh that sent pleasurable shivers down Chikara’s spine. God, why was his husband so sexy.

“Can we just put everything from before aside?”, He asked, looking downwards, a silent plea in his tone of voice. The feeling of disapprovement practically radiated off of Tanaka, but as per usual, he gave in, never one to let down, and nodded silently. 

“Whatever makes you happy, my love”. 

His words melted the beta’s stoic heart, and he laughed, letting a rosy pink hue move up to his soft cheeks. He grabbed the alpha’s face for a second time, and pressed their lips together, claiming the man as his own. 

“You make me happy”, He breathed, prompting a slip of tongue in his mouth. “Mmhmm”, Tanaka moaned quietly, gripping to the other’s waist again, another grin on his lips at the beta’s slight squirm of protest. 

“Shall we go upstairs?”.

_______________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woopsies, sorry for this emotional wreck.. writing it was kinda shitty but I actually am really fond of Chikara's made up brother, so I decided to just swing him in haha. 
> 
> Anyhow, Thank you so so so much for everything you do! Leaving comments, kudos, subscribing, bookmarking and all the hits really motivates me to keep going! 
> 
> Now, I'm not sure if the updates will be any faster, or shorter/longer, so I apologize.. My only excuse is school tbh haha. It's just a stressful time, for all the members of my house as well, so I've been kind of putting off my stories!
> 
> As you can tell, I love EnnoTana with my heart but I think I've forgotten how they're not supposed to really be main characters (oopis, sorry shoyo, kags, yama and tsukki!) So I'll be going back to the main boys in a few chapters! 
> 
> The next chapter should be out very soon, so stay tuned!  
> I actually had a very exciting fantasy BNHA (Isekai, romance, omega verse, love triangles and royalty all tied in one !! Literally all my fav genres :3) one I wanted to do, but it seems like until I finish up my other story, that won't happen, so I'll be squeezing out chapters until then! 
> 
> anyhow!! I hope you enjoyed this one, and I hope the next one gets you hot and bothered ;) (heheheheheheh
> 
> Love you all very much, be safe and remember to take breaks! <3


	14. It's You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaaack babyyyyyy!!!
> 
> Some hot steamy sex served on a silver platter for all of you lovely people who had been waiting for a whole month holy fuck, I'm so shit at this. This year has been crazy, and I'm knee deep in work for my third semester (seriously administrative, ur really gonna give me my hardest courses at the same time ok), so I apologize, but don't worry, Loving You Hurts Me, will continue on!!! 
> 
> Anyhow, complaining and late update aside, I hope you enjoy this straight up porn!
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes~

_______________________________

“Haaaaah~ haaaah”. 

Kuroo stared, mouth hung open, his nails were the first knuckle deep into the soft hardwood frames of their house’s last floor. He was drooling from his agape mouth, and his canines were starting to sink into his soft pink lips; something he could usually control, but for whatever reason, not today. 

He knew that his rut should be due any day now, but he usually could feel when it was at its worst; when it would hit him at full force. During his trip, he hadn’t felt a thing, which at the time had been incredibly suspicious, and although he hadn’t felt a thing the whole day, the second he had stepped into the kitchen, something in him had snapped.

_ Damn _ , he thought as he shook his head, trying to clear his mind from the thoughts that filled it to the brim.  _ I should’ve taken my meds before coming here _ . He had forgotten to take them, but he had never expected the lack of them to hit him like this. 

Another moan hit his ears, and his head snapped up, nose scrunched to sniff at the air. Heavy tones of need,  _ want _ , were wafting through the air and he could feel his claws sharpening against the doorframe to his childhood friend’s gaming setup room.

He let his gaze sweep up and into the room, feeling his eyes go pitch black with lust. He had felt the need for his childhood friend ever since thinking of him during his first rut as an alpha, but the fact that it was happening before him made him feel a little lightheaded. 

He could recall how his hands had grabbed towards his member desperately just at the thought of Kenma’s soft body, and how he had touched himself, thinking that it was the omega, beneath him and only his to keep. 

He wanted the two-toned-haired boy, and he wanted him  _ bad _ . The milky white flesh, so soft, so smooth, and the features that were delicate as a fairy. The ruby red lips and the way the omega gazed into Kuroo’s eyes had him addicted from day one. 

It had never been this bad, towards anybody, but god the way that the omega sounded in his ears was too much for him. He was getting overwhelmed with the need to breed and claim him, but unlike the last 100 times, he wouldn’t walk away. Not this time. 

“Kenma,” He spoke slowly, his tone cutting rough through his gritted teeth. His voice was deep and sounded strained against his throat. His eyes were sharpened at an angle as he lowered his head, trying to get any sort of consent before he charged in. 

He didn’t want to bring any amount of harm or pain, unless it was the good kind, to his friend during Kenma’s heat cycle. It was supposed to be a time of love, pleasure, and worship, but if there was no ‘yes’ involved, Kuroo knew that it could turn dark in an instant. 

And he would rather die than to see his beloved omega in pain. 

He dug the nails of one hand further into the door, while using the other to slap over the scent gland on his neck and bit his lip to stop the drool from seeping out. 

The sound of skin on skin stopped for a moment, and he thought for a second that Kenma would miraculously get out of his heat and respond properly, but what he did instead would remain in Kuroo’s mind for what felt like the rest of his life.

The omega’s door opened wide, and he was sitting there, on his chair, soaking wet, with one finger hooked on his plump bottom lip seductively and a look in his eyes that the alpha could only decipher as complete desire.

He was wearing this little lingerie set, the black panties having been discarded on the floor and the bralette still placed on his pale chest. It was all mesh and thin straps, but it was enough for Kuroo to remove his hands from his neck, and the door, to step into the room slowly. 

The way that the omega removed his hand from his face to grip at his soft chest made the alpha feel something different than what he usually felt. It was arousing to the max, and when Kenma let out a breathy pant before sucking his pretty pink lips between his tiny canines, Kuroo inhaled sharply. 

He had noticed the dildo shoved all the way into Kenma, and he could see the slick that came pouring from his ass, spreading across the chair and seeping into it. 

By the looks of it, he assumed that the omega hadn’t been at it for very long, but judging with how fresh the semen on the window had been, he knew that his pretty little kitty was feeling frisky today. 

Kuroo paused, noticing how he was an arm's length away from Kenma who was wriggling in his chair, eyes heavy with lust and letting out little mewls in a pleading way. His hair was all strewn across his pretty face, and he pinched at his nipples. 

_ Did I just say, my pretty little kitty? _ The alpha wondered, covering his mouth with a veined hand in shock. He didn’t know he was capable of those kinds of thoughts, but the sudden motion of Kenma taking out his dildo only to shove it into his mouth and give it a blow job, made him slowly forget about the nasty things he had thought of. 

“Come over here,” Kenma panted out, mouth open and tongue drooping out as an invitation. The dildo was sitting in his hand like a trophy, and when he gave it the tiniest kitten lick, Kuroo clenched his hands into tight fists. 

“What do you think you’re doing with that?”, he asked, stopping suddenly, with his hands on his hips, although it killed him inside to not get any closer. “Be a good boy for daddy and put it back in”. 

Kenma stared at him, eyes wide, shock unmasked behind them in a way that made the alpha smirk with satisfaction. “Well?”, He asked, looking at the omega in a prideful way that was 100% true to his traditional secondary gender’s nature. 

Alphas were always cunning creatures, and it was rare to find one that didn’t love to see their mate squirming at their words. Sadistic, it was the perfect word for him, and usually, he’d get all red in the face from the word, but he was in a mood today. 

“Yes.. sir”, The omega replied, carefully sliding in the thick girthed dildo back into his dripping wet hole. Kuroo smiled, and swiped a thumb over his lip, letting Kenma see how his tongue peeked out from his lips to lick at his finger. 

“That’s a good kitty”, he murmured, all thoughts of rationality and the ways of his usual dorky caring personality gone. He had always been kind of kinky, nothing like how he envisioned his friends would imagine. 

They had teased, saying he was the kind of guy to stay vanilla forever, but the things he had done to that beta lady at the club or the foreplay he had let that ginger to do him to get him going before he went to the lady were definitely not written on the pages of vanilla sex. 

He had always known that Kenma was kinky though. Although he knew that the omega had had a boyfriend for a year, he knew for a fact that it had only ever been vanilla. Why did he know that his friend was kinky, however? 

For one, the dildo, but also, the number of toys that the little kitty had. Whips, chains, cuffs, vibrators, and dildos of all shapes and sizes were in that fluffy little treasure chest, and the alpha had had a grand time envisioning Kenma using them, pleading at their mercy. 

“Sir,” The omega panted out in front of him, and the alpha blinked from his thoughts to see Kenma kneeling right in front of him, pinching and twisting at his pink nipples while also bouncing up and down slightly from the dildo.

He looked like a proper whore sitting down there, with his other hand fumbling to grab at the alpha’s pants zipper. His mouth was wide open, eyes glassy and a bright flush painted across his face, letting out soft moans of arousal. 

“My my”, Kuroo chuckled, leaning down to grip at the omegas hair and pulling it back, to fully reveal the face of his long-time, unrequited love. 

He could tell that Kenma had lost it, and he could feel himself slowly spiraling out of control. It would happen, today was the day, when he would finally get to pound so deep into the omega, that he would forget everything he’d ever known. 

Kuroo smiled cruelly at the thought of making his kitten scream his name so loud, that he would forget his own. It filled the alpha with pleased electricity to imagine the omega beneath him, taking it all like the good boy he was. 

“Do you want my cock”, He asked, voice low and silently demanding. He knew what Kenma wanted, but he wouldn’t let him have it until he was crying from all the begging he would have to do. 

The omega panted, nodding fervently and inching closer to him, still bouncing up and down on the dildo. Kuroo could tell it wasn’t satisfying him as his own warm dick would, but he wouldn’t let Kenma have it. 

“What do you say?”, He asked, tilting his head slightly mockingly and pouting to make his voice sound teasing and whiny. He wanted to hear what the omega wanted from him, and then he would give it so good, to the point of snapping Kenma’s soft body in half. 

“You,” The two-toned beauty panted out, grabbing and pinching at his own nipples once again, making sure the alpha could see their flirty pink colour. He was like lust embodied, and Kuroo was finally giving in at just the sheer sight of him. 

He was so beautiful, so wonderful. He was everything, and anything that the alpha ever wanted; he was so calm, serene and  _ god  _ had he always smelt so sweet? It was intoxicating and rushed through Kuroo’s body like a fire in the dry woods. 

Kenma smelt spicy-sweet, a taste the alpha quite favoured, and when he inhaled deeply, it seemed to burn his every being. It made his skin get all tingly, the bubbles of nerves traveling across him like gentle fingers tapping all over him. 

  
  


Please, Kuroo wanted the omega to be all his, all his, all h-

“Kuroo”. 

The alpha stopped, eyes wide and breath shallow. Kenma had stopped touching himself, his eyes were no longer glassy, but he still had the faintest touchings of pink against his cheeks. His face held worry, and his spicy-sweet scent of heat had cooled down, leaving the soothing scent of milk to drift into Kuroo’s senses. 

Kenma leaned in closer as he sat up on his knees to yank the alpha down to the floor with him. The dildo was discarded, and despite there being a wonderful scent of desire in the room, Kuroo’s instincts were unbothered. The only thing he could see was how gentle the omega looked. 

He smiled softly, and let out a quiet chuckle at Kuroo’s puppy dog expression. He practically  _ kneeled _ before the omega, and he would do it time and time again. Many alphas didn’t like going down for anyone, or anything, but Kuroo would let the omega step on him if it would make him smile like that. 

“What are you talking about?”, His kitten-like voice mewled out, and the alpha felt his eyes widen and his face burn bright at the realization that he had said that out loud. “N-nothing”, he stuttered, nearly kicking himself at how lame he sounded, but Kenma didn’t seem to mind. 

He just laughed again and leaned in to press a soft kiss to the alpha’s mouth. It felt so warm, so  _ right _ to have those pouty pink lips on his own much rougher ones, and Kuroo moaned softly at the contact.  _ God _ , if Kenma smelt good then he tasted a thousand times better. 

It was like honey in his mouth, spilling past his lips and evening out smoothly onto his tongue. His childhood friend tasted like every good thing that was ever made in the world; crumbling, buttery pastries, and soft ice cream. He tasted like peach cobbler, apple pie, and those sweet milk puddings from the convenience store down the street. 

It sounded like a lot, but it somehow all blended together to make what a taste of heaven would feel like on Kuroo’s tongue. So sweet, and so lovely to eat. He cupped the other’s soft face and relished in the way that Kenma moaned out his name softly when he deepened the kiss. 

Their tongues intertwined together, easing on one another and molding together as if it was where they were meant to be. Spit came dribbling down their mouths, and they were both panting heavily, but the alpha didn’t stop to let Kenma take any breaths. 

He had waited a long time for this, and god he wouldn’t stop for anything. 

He didn’t want such a fragile thing to break, and he didn’t want it to end so soon. Who knows when he would get to kiss the other again? Every time they always got so close to being lovers, or anything remotely more than friends, the omega would pull away. 

He was like forbidden fruit, the kind that hung low on its branch, but not low enough for you to reach out and snap it up for yourself, and that was the most frustrating thing about him. 

Kuroo liked to pride himself on the fact that he wholeheartedly loved everything about Kenma, but that was the one thing that always made him stop mid-sentence and stare harshly at the ground whenever he told his friends about how he felt.

Sure, you could love someone all the way, but what good is that love if the medicine it is meant to be, turns to poison? Kuroo wanted everything that the omega had to offer, but Kenma was not as honest as he used to be, and the alpha knew there were things on his mind that he never said. 

It angered him to no end, but he could never get himself to ask. He could never manage to convince himself that he had the right to know why Kenma always pulled away from him last minute, and maybe that was what made him so mad about it. 

The fact that he was too much of a coward to even reach out and try to get an answer. 

Unknowingly, he sighed aloud and lowered his face from Kenma’s, allowing their lips to fall away from one another. It prompted a shy gasp from the other, but the omega could sense the alpha’s inner fight for control and decided to let him have his moment. 

He ran a hand through his two-toned hair and filled his cheeks with air before puffing it out in a sigh. He  _ really _ wanted to go through with this, but as much as he craved it, he didn’t want to pressure the other into doing something he didn’t want to. 

That would only lead to a vicious cycle that would eventually land them in a hurtful power dynamic, so despite being horny again, he covered his scent glands, and sat crossed-legged, a little further away from the other. 

He was trying to give him as much space as the omega would imagine  _ he _ would need, but apparently, alphas were different, because the minute he had inched away, Kuroo’s head had snapped up, eyes dark with lust mixed with confusion and lip half into his mouth. 

He growled lowly as he put his hands onto the ground, like a predator about to stalk its prey. Kenma burned with shame about how hot he found that and how it sent shivers of pleasure down his spine, but he didn’t say a thing. 

Thankfully, Kuroo did it for him, and crawled a little closer to him, although quite slowly, before opening his mouth to speak. “Where... go?”, he asked, sounding like a child who had just learned their first words, or maybe a drunken horny alpha. 

Kenma let his laugh ring into the room, and couldn’t help the snort that followed after. He assumed that the alpha was in rut, which could really only explain his incoherent speech. It was either that or he was drunk, but the omega had shoved his tongue down the other’s throat enough to know that wasn’t true. 

Although strong and protective, Kenma knew for a  _ fact _ that most alphas, not just his, tended to get a little stupid at the hands of their desires. The top of the old hierarchical pyramid were often more slaves to their instincts than anyone else, which surprised many, but it made the omega laugh. 

A lot of people believed it was omegas who fell prey to their own wants, what with them being so slutty, as so many liked to put it rudely, but that really wasn’t the case at all. 

If it was, then Daichi-san and Suga-san might have gotten their secondary genders confused, because seeing them both drunk at different times was something that Kenma found himself thinking about for his own personal amusement. 

With Daichi, it had been all moans and groans about how much he wanted to see his mate. The former third years - as they all still liked to call them - had been out partying one time, and when Kenma had gone with Suga and Akaashi to get them,  _ god _ how Suga’s face had flushed with embarrassment. 

Daichi had practically screamed with joy when he showed up and had spent the whole time nuzzling into his mate’s scent glands - which got almost everyone there all flustered mind you, since doing that was about as intimate as sex - while Suga tried to get him to walk. 

Kenma had also seen the alpha’s hands creep down to where they didn’t belong, only for the silver-haired omega to slap them away and march down to their vehicle upsettingly. 

It had made Daichi get all pouty, and run after his mate, shouting petulantly while doing so. They always brought it up whenever he was around, and he would usually rub the back of his neck as per usual and give off one of his handsome, charming, flushed smiles. 

Suga, on the other hand, just talked shit about his husband, and by talking shit, Kenma meant that he would complain about how bulky Daichi was, and how unfair it was for  _ him _ to be the only one in the relationship with a soft tummy. 

Kenma and Akaashi always raised their brows at that, because when Daichi walked into the room, he always seemed quite taken at Suga’s waist and soft tummy, seeing as how that was the first spot he went to hold. 

The comment had made the alpha flustered when they had mentioned it, but he and his mate had hobbled home nonetheless, the ashen blonde singing drunk tunes, and the brunette humming along to humor him the whole night. 

Kenma smiled, pressing the back of his hand to his face to cover it. He really did admire those two, and how sweet their relationship was. It was everything that the omega wanted and more. 

“Hey”. 

He glanced up and reared his head back a little at how close Kuroo’s face was to his.  _ When did he run up here? _ He thought, but he kept that to himself, as he leaned back in to peck at the alpha’s nose. 

“Should we continue?”, he asked softly, reaching out to trail his hands down the alpha’s chest like a teasing waterfall. No words were heard, but a fervent nod gave the omega the answer he wanted. 

He grinned pridefully, and leaned onto his palms, inching back slowly while doing so. He made sure Kuroo stayed where he was before he spread his legs wide, leaving everything in the open. 

The way the alpha stared and drooled didn’t go unnoticed, and made him turn pink a little, but he continued his playboy charade as he spoke loud and clear: “Well, come and get it..  _ Big boy _ ”, he whispered the last part for good measure, and in an instant Kuroo’s eyes were pitch black, breath was heavy, and his face was halfway down Kenma’s lower half. 

  
  


_______________________________

  
  


Kuroo was panting, mouth open and tongue slipping out to lick up the drool that threatened to pour out from his chops. Everything felt fuzzy, warm, and a little bit dizzy like he was sick and wrapped up in a nice blanket to fight off the cold. 

The atmosphere in the room was getting hot and heavy, lust dripping off the walls from everywhere around him. The lights were low, and everything seemed to shake. He was slowly coming in and out of consciousness, the steady rhythm of thrusting pulling him back to the ground. 

He had  _ no _ clue as to what was happening, but his inner alpha purred, letting him know that whatever it was, he was enjoying it. His fluttered shut, eyelashes wet from tears that had probably appeared in his state of subconsciousness. 

Truth be told, he was a little scared to open them, fearful that it would shatter whatever dream he was having. He quite liked this unfamiliar warmth, so he kept his eyes shut tight and kept moving steadily. 

He felt in a daze, every moment felt like slow motion, and the sweat dripping down him felt like thick beads of fresh morning dew. He could feel his hair moving back and forth, the long strands sticking and unsticking back onto his handsome face with every jolt. 

Moans filtered into his ears, and he winced at the sound. They were so sweet, so full of lust and the way they did wonders to his mind drove him absolutely insane. They felt real, sounded real, and when he dared to open his eyes, he realized they  _ were _ real. 

Kenma fucking  _ Kozume _ , the omega of his every dream and the one he had craved since day 1, was beneath him and taking all 8 ½ inches of him as easily as breathing. He was on his hands and knees, and his body hugged, pulled, and stretched back in time with Kuroo. 

He greedily sucked back in and pushed out the alpha’s dick, seeming to enjoy it more with each time. He probably hadn't even noticed Kuroo’s fully conscious mind, because he too seemed to be locked in a lust-filled daze. 

No words came out of his mouth, only moans, pants, and silent noises in plea. Go harder, go faster, even if the omega didn’t say it, Kuroo got the message as clear as day. It was like he and Kenma were one, both of their inner instincts in tune with what the other one wanted. 

When the alpha looked back down to the body beneath him, he couldn’t help but thrust his hips a little harder, a little further, just to hit the right spot that got the omega squirming and pleading all over again. 

His smooth, milk-white skin was glistening with sweat, and the alpha bit his lip to hold back a smirk at how good his cock went in and out of the Kenma’s soft body. Nothing pleasured him more in rut than seeing his mate taking it and enjoying it at the same time. 

“Do you like it”, he whispered seductively in Kenma’s ears, which prompted a shudder throughout the other’s body. It sent pleasurable waves throughout Kuroo’s own, and he chuckled at the sweet sensation. 

The omega was too cute, and the way he responded to everything so honestly drove Kuroo wild. He leaned down to lap at the shell of the omega’s ear, enjoying how he arched his head back to get more of the sensation. He was sensitive, and the alpha loved to tease. 

He slowed it down, as much as both his inner alpha and Kenma openly protested. He wanted to take it a little further, and if he didn’t stop he knew he wouldn’t be able to. 

Kuroo wanted something more, something he couldn’t quite describe, but it was some kind of warmth that he hadn’t felt in a while. It was the feeling he got when Kenma turned to grin at him, or when he would ruffle the alpha’s spiky hair between his dainty fingers that had been calloused over the years by shitty consoles. 

The alpha grabbed the omega’s hips, yanking them back, forcing his ass to take all of Kuroo at once. The sudden sensation made Kenma arch his back and moan out. His eyes were wide, and he was panting heavily as he tried to get used to the feeling. 

“Good kitty”, Kuroo whispered, having lost any sense of shame or embarrassment he might’ve felt earlier because of the nickname. It suited the other, and his sadistic, pet name-loving ass was practically over the moon at calling his lover something that cute. 

“K-kuroo,” The omega whined, digging his soft palms into the floor below him, and turning to look pleadingly at the man who caused him so much pleasure from just being around. 

“Please”, he whispered softly, the wetness of tears threatening to spill from their pools at the corner of his lovely eyes, and something in the alpha snapped. Something from deep within, something strong,  _ primal _ . He wanted to protect those tears, to stop them forever falling for anyone else. 

_ He _ wanted to be the one to bring Kenma to tears, but only from pleasure. Only from the sheer amount of goodness that he could bring to the omega, and the need, the  _ want _ to do so was eating him inside. 

“Kenma”, He spoke slowly, leaning into to graze the shell of the omega’s ear with his soft lips, causing the other to shudder. He didn’t want to pull away from being so close to the other’s scent glands, and as he thrusted in and out, he didn’t. 

The two stayed like that, the alpha, rhythmically pumping in and out, and the omega, taking it gladly and sighing with content. At one point Kenma put his soft hands on the back of Kuroo’s neck, petting and playing with his hair, which promptly drove the other crazy. 

  
  


He clasped that soft hand and held it in place, even if it made it harder to go deeper, he didn’t care. Just the sheer feeling of Kenma’s hands in his hair had him feeling all kinds of good things. The comfort he had never felt before. 

It was a soothing sensation, and he licked at the omega’s scent glands in thanks, and  _ holy god _ did that taste good. He took another lick and nearly came at how good the taste of his lover felt on his tongue. So good, so  _ sweet _ , and  _ so _ .. Just God, Kuroo couldn’t describe it. 

He got faster, speeding up his pumps. They were ravenous for each other, and the way Kenma clawed at his back had him shuddering with pleasure. He leaned down to suckle the omega’s soft - could you even call them breasts? - breasts. He sucked hard as if he was trying to extract milk, and Kenma moaned. 

He clawed beneath the alpha and wriggled on his cock like a proper slut, and Kuroo was loving  _ every  _ moment of it. The suction from the omega’s soft, velvety walls had him panting and gasping all over the place. 

“You feel good,” he whispered, rocking back and forth like he was on one of those rodeo bulls that bounced around. He could feel the tension building up in both of their bodies, and he bit his lip to hold back a cry. 

“So good,” he murmured, glancing down at the omega beneath him, who looked positively  _ wrecked _ . God Kuroo loved that look, that fucked-out-of-your-mind look. He couldn’t get enough, and he  _ didn’t _ want to ever feel like he was getting enough. 

He wanted Kenma to look at him and  _ only _ him that way. He didn’t care how he did it, because he wanted it bad. He wanted it more than anything, he wanted that love, that look of utter devotion forever and ever. 

And then, he came. 

Hard, and stronger than he ever had before. His omega came with him too, and they clung onto each other for dear life, fearing the sheer force of their pleasure would cause them to become undone from each other. 

Kuroo grinned, and in a hazy daze of alpha rut horniness, he pushed deeper inside the omega, so far, that his knot popped into him. It was easy and smooth, and despite the pain growing, he moaned. 

It felt so good, god Kenma felt so good, so good,  _ so good _ . It was like warmth on a spring day, flowers in a field, and lovers underneath an umbrella in the rain if that was even possible.

He kept pumping and kept going, locking in. Like a key to its proper hole, it was a perfect fit, and he moaned loudly, not even realizing that the omega was no longer responding. 

_______________________________

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SEX. that's it folks, but we can't have nice things so I hope the ending really got you going!  
> I'm a big fan of how Kuroo is just a big dork but we all love to portray him as some sort of horny boyo, so I just had to add in my own touch!  
> I hope the ~kinks~ weren't too much, and I hope you enjoyed!
> 
> Anyhooow.. Thank you for leaving your comments, kudos, and all of your support on this series, it always blows my mind how much people actually enjoy this lol. I hope you're all having the most lovely of times out there, and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> Remember to stay safe out there kiddos, don't forget to drink water, take breaks and slow it down every once in a while! I love you all, and am proud of everything you've done today!
> 
> See you in two weeks! (Hopefully, but uh I got like 2 unit tests next week so I'll see what I can do!) Love all of you guys, and thank you so so fucking much for being patient! Any questions, concerns or criticism, feel free to let me know! <33


End file.
